


Living With Lycanthropy

by Graffias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: l’AU Sterek in cui i due sono proprietari di due forni rivali.<br/>Storia in cui entrambi hanno un proprio locale, Stiles prova a non far crollare a terra l’eredità di sua nonna, Laura vuole diventare un’alpha migliore, e Derek sembra non riuscire a catturare l’attenzione di Stiles in modo convenzionale – e quindi naturalmente dà il via per errore a una guerra a suon di scherzi.<br/>(Un po’ come se Teen Wolf somigliasse a Una mamma per amica, con tutti quanti troppo coinvolti nel capire se fra il minore degli Hale e il figlio dello Sceriffo funzionerà, e con Laura che scrive un manuale per i licantropi alpha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living With Lycanthropy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951635) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice:**  
>  *scoppia a piangere sulle vostre spalle* È FINITA.  
> Un paio di cose:  
> 1\. Non sono polacca, né tantomeno parlo polacco, ma Stiles sì, e ho preso in prestito qualcosa dal suo presunto retaggio, come il linguaggio e i meravigliosi e buonissimi dolcetti con cui ho costruito questo universo alternativo. Se ho scritto qualcosa di totalmente sbagliato, fatemelo sapere – la ricerca può essermi utile solo fino a un certo punto!  
> 2\. Questa storia diverge dal canon. Facciamo finta che Laura non sia mai tornata a Beacon Hills nel 2011, che Peter non l’abbia mai uccisa e che Scott sia stato morso più tardi. Supponiamo anche che la mamma dello Sceriffo sia stata una meravigliosa influenza positiva nella vita di Stiles, e che lei fosse proprietaria di un forno polacco tradizionale situato nel cuore della città.  
> 3\. L’idea base per questa fic è venuta fuori da [una conversazione con livingwithlicanthropy](http://howlnatural.tumblr.com/tagged/livingwithlycanthropy) in cui si diceva quanto fosse fantastico il suo url, e da un prompt di wearereallbored di una vita fa, che mi aveva chiesto una Stilinski vs Hale con caffetterie rivali (questa non è proprio uguale al tuo prompt, ma spero che ti piaccia ugualmente.)  
> 4\. Sono presenti 3 punti di vista, tutti distinguibili dalla maniera in cui sono scritti. Non so, ho voluto provare una cosa nuova.
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** Visto che è peculiarità della storia mettere anche un po’ a confronto la pasticceria polacca ed ebraica con quella americana, ho preferito lasciare invariati tutti i nomi dei dolci presenti nella storia, senza cercare un adattamento in italiano: nelle note finali di ogni capitolo troverete tutti i link dedicati di volta in volta ai dolci nominati, sia che siano americani, polacchi o ebraici :) Dato che per ogni dolce ho cercato per curiosità la ricetta in questione, ho pensato di linkare pure quelle, sperando di fare cosa gradita.  
>  In inglese la parola ‘bakery’ ha tipo… cinquantamila eccezioni diverse, dall’atto di preparare roba che va in forno fino al negozio in sé, e a sua volta il tipo di negozio può essere di vario tipo, vista tutta la roba che in genere si cuoce in forno; le opzioni per definire il negozio di Stiles erano 3: panetteria/pasticceria/forno, e su consiglio della mia beta e per non escludere le prime due eccezioni ho optato per ‘forno’. Il negozio degli Hale, invece, in originale ‘coffe shop and bookstore’, l’ho tradotto perlopiù come caffetteria/caffetteria e libreria.  
> Il punto di vista di Derek è narrato in seconda persona, e si trova soltanto all’inizio della storia (inizio primo capitolo) e alla fine (fine quarto capitolo); per il resto, si alternano i punti di vista di Laura e Stiles: quello di Laura è in prima persona e sono le pagine del suo diario personale scritto di suo pugno, mentre il punto di vista di Stiles è in terza persona.  
> Un sentito e doveroso grazie va alla mia beta, **[Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567)** , che oltre a betarmi mi ha supportata e sopportata facendo da cheerleader durante questa traduzione lunga un paio di mesetti. Ogni strafalcione che troverete, o delle consecutio temporali mandate a cazzo saranno solo colpa mia perché nonostante le correzioni, mi sono incartata passando da un punto di vista e l’altro e da una lingua e l’altra – sorry!  
> La storia in lingua originale è un UNICO capitola da 44mila parole e potete trovarla [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/951635) su ao3, ma io per comodità l’ho diviso in quattro parti più o meno uguali (dalle 10mila alle 12mila parole ciascuno), e metterò online una parte alla settimana, sempre di **giovedì**. Sottolineo che ho già finito di tradurla tutta :)  
>  Per qualsiasi altra informazione, potete trovarmi anche [qui](http://www.facebook.com/pages/Graffias/102019146524135), nella mia pagina facebook, mentre l’autrice originale la trovare [qui](http://howlnatural.tumblr.com/) su tumblr :)

  
**VIVERE CON LA LICANTROPIA**

[ _Living with Lycanthropy_ , by WhoNatural @ [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/951635)]

 

È stata la risata, supponi, quando pensi a quel giorno. Lo è ancora.  
Eri nascosto in un angolo, rivolto verso la porta come se il tuo istinto ti avesse detto di farlo, e stavi leggendo distrattamente un quotidiano dimenticato da qualcuno, chiedendoti se tua sorella sapesse già che eri in città da quasi tre ore. Non stavi rimandando, ma c’erano in ballo dei vecchi discorsi. Ricordi non ancora affrontati. Una comprensione che avevate in comune, e che tu non sapevi decidere fosse davvero gradita da parte tua o meno.

Ma, quella risata. Un brillante, dolce e _stupefacente_ muro di suono, che proveniva come uno scoppio da dietro la pesante porta di legno e che sovrastava il suono attutito della radio – una canzone pop acustica che stava facendo da colonna sonora alla giornata.

Ti sei irrigidito.

Conoscevi risate come quella – qualcosa che dentro di te agognavi ancora – e anche se provandoci avresti potuto catalogare molti suoni, toni, vibrazioni ed eco anche a miglia di distanza, è stata quella risata a strisciarti sotto pelle.

Si è infranta come un’onda su ogni tuo muscolo e tendine, anche se non avresti saputo dire perché, e l’hai sentita assestarsi in fondo al tuo stomaco, come una bestia cullata fino ad addormentarsi.

Qualcosa di essa ti sapeva di casa – una cosa che tu non avevi più. O che non avevi ancora.

Quando la porta della cucina venne aperta, hai alzato gli occhi senza neanche pensarci, come se non avessi la forza di non farlo, e il tuo corpo prese atto di quello che la tua mente aveva già imparato. Ricordi di come fece capolino solo una testa e una spalla – nient’altro; della farina gli imbrattava una guancia pallida e un’espressione euforica gli illuminava il viso; aveva delle labbra curve ed invitanti, degli occhi profondi e color miele dorato e dei capelli scuri e scompigliati.

Hai sentito il respiro mozzarsi in gola. È una cosa di cui avresti potuto farti beffe, se in effetti non fosse successa a te, ma ti è successa. Faceva, beh, faceva un po’ male guardarlo in modo diretto, per quant’era raggiante, accecante e capace di attirare l’attenzione, ma non era agli occhi che ti faceva male, e non era abbastanza da volerti fare smettere di guardare.

È stato ancora meglio quando hai potuto vedere come la risata gli sfuggiva: gorgogliava da qualche parte dentro di lui per poi disperdersi nell’aria, come degli ultimi fili di fumo prima che l’aria torni chiara. È stato ancora meglio quando hai potuto vedere le pieghe intorno ai suoi occhi, la gola esposta sotto la mascella inclinata all’indietro; era spontaneo, sereno, non contenuto. È stato meglio di sentire solo il suono, e allo stesso tempo peggio.

Avevi sempre provato una curiosità moderata verso gli estranei che ti circondano, presumendo con facilità dei fatti a proposito delle loro vite in maniera incidentale. Era più prudente vivere in quel modo – più distaccato. Avevi vissuto intomeno parlo polacco, ma Stilnella vitalità delle folle, e il chiasso della vita circondava la tua, ma era una cosa che andava via così come arrivava. Andavi oltre, e ti piaceva farlo. Ti piaceva dimenticartene. Che potevi trovare un’altra distrazione.

Era disturbante quando l’appagamento veniva meno.

Ti sei sorpreso a origliare, domandandoti il motivo della risata, la ragione che aveva reso quell’essere affascinante così animato e rumoroso, e cosa aveva fatto esplodere la sua voce con allegria. Qualcosa riguardo un piccolo incidente, un casino dietro la porta, ma tu hai sospettato che avesse a che fare più con la persona coinvolta che con quello che era successo. L’uomo – perché è questo quello che era, nonostante il suo viso fosse giovane e dai lineamenti morbidi e pieni di malizia – aveva le spalle larghe e forti; era solido. Sembrava a suo agio dentro l’edificio, come se il posto gli appartenesse, come se non gli importasse rendere conto a qualcuno e probabilmente non l’avrebbe nemmeno fatto, nel caso avesse dovuto. Le cose dovevano essere facili per lui, come non lo erano mai state per te.

Ti sei chiesto se quella era una cosa che avresti potuto condividere, limitandoti a stare accanto a lui.

Hai pensato di alzarti in piedi, qualcosa nel tuo petto ti ha spinto in avanti, e poi ti sei bloccato. _Perché_? Cosa avresti ottenuto con quello?

Hai pensato a come sarebbe stato se te la fossi cavata meglio a fare cose simili. Come sarebbe stato se tu avessi imparato come approcciarti in una situazione simile senza il sostegno del tuo aspetto a fare tutto il lavoro al posto tuo – perché volevi che qualcuno come lui, questa persona impossibile, intrigante e curiosa, ne sapesse di te più di quanto un passante sulla strada ne avesse potuto intuirne. Come sarebbe andata se ti fossi appoggiato al banco e presentato, magari iniziando una conversazione e sorridendo facendolo ridere un altro po’?

Ma non l’hai fatto, perché non sei bravo in queste cose quando vuoi davvero farle, e gente come lui – magnetica, distraente, vibrante e integra – non s’interessa a persone che hanno bisogno di pianificare delle conversazioni prima di averle, che analizzano le parole tempo dopo che sono state dette, che chiudono la bocca per zittirsi piuttosto che dire qualcosa di imbarazzante, tagliente o stupido.

Quindi sei rimasto seduto, e ti sei limitato a guardare, perché non sei bravo in queste cose – e non lo sei ancora – ma più vedevi, più speravi: un giorno, magari?

Forse.

 

\---

 

_VIVERE CON LA LICANTROPIA:_

_un manuale per alpha_

_**Questo libro è dedicato all’impossibile e incomparabile ‘Stiles’, che ha insegnato a mio fratello di nuovo a vivere, e che mi ha dato il branco che non avrei mai pensato di avere.  
Il morso è un dono, ma la famiglia è una vera benedizione. ** _

 

**Capitolo Quattro : Relazioni da Branco. **

Crescendo, una delle cose che ho sempre dato per scontate guardando mia madre, è che essere un alpha di un branco così grande è una cosa determinata dall’istinto. I nostri beta hanno bisogno di noi, proprio quanto noi abbiamo bisogno di loro – non solo dal punto di vista della forza, ma anche per avere un supporto emozionale e una guida. Da quando abbiamo perso lei e tutti gli altri, mi è diventato chiaro che le relazioni umane sono importanti quanto quelle lupine.

Sia che il branco sia grande sia che sia piccolo, supportarsi a vicenda è vitale per la sopravvivenza, ed è una cosa che un alpha non dovrebbe mai dimenticare. Per quelli di noi che sono stati spinti in avanti nella gerarchia in maniera prematura, è facile restare imbrigliati nel potere avuto all’improvviso, nei nuovi sentimenti di completezza e responsabilità che vengono con il titolo. I vostri beta non sono solo un peso extra per la vostra ancora – per il vostro legame con l’umanità – dovete esserlo anche voi per loro.

Per un lungo tempo ho avuto un solo beta. Mio fratello Derek e io siamo rimasti in difficoltà in un’età delicata, con nessun altro a cui aggrapparci se non noi stessi l’uno all’altra. Eravamo già intimi prima, quando la nostra famiglia era ancora viva e vivere era fare di ogni giorno una sfida meravigliosa, e non penso che saremmo rimasti a galla dopo quello che è successo, se non fosse stato per il legame che già avevamo. Avevo diciotto anni e mi sono trasferita in una nuova città non solo diventando un’alpha, ma diventando anche il tutore legale di un ragazzo di quindici anni: prima di tutto la mia priorità era essere un genitore e una sorella, e essere l’alpha di Derek è andato in secondo piano. Più di ogni altra cosa, eravamo noi contro il resto del mondo. Eravamo entrambi addolorati e col cuore spezzato, degli arricchiti per tutte le ragioni sbagliate possibili, e lo odiavamo, ma Derek… Derek aveva qualcosa di oscuro dentro di lui e io non sapevo come sconfiggerlo.

Il dolore è una cosa, ma il senso di colpa? Può divorare dall’interno i migliori di noi, tagliarci in due e lasciare nient’altro che dei torbidi resti.

Non sapevo neanche da che parte cominciare ad affrontare la cosa. Mi sentivo ancora una beta, come se fossimo ancora dei compagni pari, e passavamo molto tempo a nascondere la nostra natura per proteggere la nostra vulnerabile posizione, quindi ammetto che il problema non è mai stato mai affrontato. Un alpha funzionale si sarebbe confrontato con il problema e con le paure di Derek, ma dire che all’epoca ero ancora ignorante è poco. A volte, mi chiedo se ci fosse una parte di me che provava a schivare quella responsabilità, una parte che non solo ha fallito a essere una guida, ma che ha voluto restare in quel posto dove mio fratello poteva stare – cioè il ruolo in cui mio fratello poteva, non esattamente spalleggiarmi, ma aiutarmi a ignorare una parte del peso che avevo addosso – e non capivo bene che essere un alpha in effetti non voleva dire che dovevo sostenere tutto da sola. Risiedere nel ruolo di Sorella Maggiore Fastidiosa era un tipo di conforto che conoscevo bene.

Presto, arrivarono degli ostacoli, nella forma di college (che entrambi abbiamo frequentato più tardi del dovuto) e di svariate deviazioni non previste che la vita ti presenta davanti, ma dopo sei anni di mera sopravvivenza quotidiana, e quattro anni interi in cui abbiamo vissuto separati, arrivò per noi il tempo di condividere ancora una volta dello spazio. Non solo eravamo in procinto di essere due adulti che tentano di fondere le loro vite insieme, per noi era anche finalmente arrivato il tempo di essere di nuovo un branco. Non c’è bisogno di dire che è stato difficile – e non solo perché l’indole quietamente seria di Derek porta a galla la mia bonaria predisposizione a prendere in giro qualcuno.

I lupi sono creature sociali, come gli umani, ma gli umani hanno anche bisogno di un senso di sicurezza e una dimostrazione di fiducia che è invece intrinseca nella natura dei branchi di lupi. Un licantropo alpha rimasto troppo a lungo senza un branco può ammalarsi di potere quando inevitabilmente inizia una guerra interna con gli omega – cosa con cui, grazie a Dio, non ho avuto a che fare per via dei contatti regolari che tenevamo, ma sarebbe potuto succedermi.

Mio fratello e io non eravamo gli unici membri sopravvissuti della nostra famiglia. Un altro membro, nostro zio, era rimasto così brutalmente ferito durante la tragedia successa alla nostra famiglia, da essere rimasto solo un guscio di ciò che era una volta. Catatonico e ustionato, è diventato un residente di una casa di cura locale e, sfortunatamente, le nostre vite erano troppo turbolenti e piene di minacce per offrirgli il supporto di cui lui aveva bisogno per guarire. Tutto quello che potevamo fare era continuare a pagare le cure e sperare che un giorno Peter avrebbe trovato un modo per tornare da noi.

Non è andata così.

La prima volta che, dopo dieci anni, ho rimesso piede nella città dove sono cresciuta è stata per identificare il suo corpo. Mio zio era guarito da solo e, evidentemente, senza un branco è guarito nel modo sbagliato. Aveva dell’odore da alpha addosso – il risultato di una missione per avere il potere che il suo se stesso beta non aveva mai avuto, ma il suo tempo è finito prima che potesse formare un branco per se stesso. A giudicare dalle notizie locali su degli attacchi animali e minacce alla fauna selvatica, e dal fatto che ha cercato un potere da alpha da rubare, non era in nessuna buona posizione per guidare dei beta.

La vista dei suoi resti da incubo su un tavolo d’acciaio, mi è servita più che abbastanza come ragione per rimettere di nuovo radici – sapevo esattamente come volevo farlo, ma non sarebbe stata facile.

Quando mio fratello si è laureato e ha accettato di usare il suo titolo per diventare mio socio in affari, condividere di nuovo dello spazio e un territorio ci ha messo in una posizione imbarazzante. Avevamo bisogno di ricostruire le dinamiche che avevamo forgiato da cuccioli crescendo insieme, e quelle che più tardi abbiamo sviluppato quando ci siamo trascinati verso l’età adulta da soli – ma ora, con me nel ruolo attivo di Alpha, sarebbe stato diverso.

I Nuovi Inaspettati Alpha (NIA) si ritrovano spesso a faticare ad ascendere da Beta ad Alpha dentro a delle dinamiche già stabilite, e Derek e io aveva già perso dei mesi e degli anni fondamentali dopo la perdita del nostro branco. Mi sono chiesta spesso se fosse troppo tardi. Tuttavia, più di chiunque altro, Derek aveva bisogno della sua alpha. È stata una fase di transizione nella nostra vita, in quella di Derek più che nella mia. Mi preoccupavo delle compagnie che frequentava, delle scelte che aveva fatto seguendo il suo autolesionismo, e se mai avrei voluto chiamare me stessa una leader – guadagnarmi la mia occhiataccia da rivolgere con gli occhi rossi, se vogliamo metterla così – dovevo provarci. Quindi, fin dal giorno in cui lui si è trasferito di nuovo in città, ho cominciato a tenere un diario sulla nostra vita insieme. Alla fine è venuto fuori più interessante di quanto mi sarei aspettata.

 

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 1:**

Derek ha accettato di venire a vivere con me. Non è stato facile convincerlo, visto che, apparentemente, avere venticinque anni e vivere con tua sorella maggiore sembra ‘strano’, cosa che la gente _già_ pensa di noi, visto che siamo gli ‘strani orfani Hale’. Dopo la giusta dose di persuasione (e di sensi di colpa che gli ho imposto) e il ripetuto promemoria che avevamo bisogno di riconnetterci, ha ceduto. Non pensavo che qualcuno con più di sei anni potesse fare quella faccia, e abbiamo anche bisogno di parlare di come rotea gli occhi. È irrispettoso. Sono stata troppo permissiva con l’etichetta da branco, e lui ha perso la sana paura che aveva di me quando potevo ancora bloccarlo circondandogli la testa con un braccio (Derek si è sviluppato tardi, penso di essere stata più alta di lui di dieci centimetri buoni fino all’inizio del suo ultimo anno di liceo).

Abbiamo trascorso un’ultima luna piena fuori dai confini della città, fermandoci per la notte nella foresta e lontano dalla strada, con la vita di Derek impacchettata nella sua auto.

I suoi oggetti personali sono imbarazzantemente pochi, e visto che sono in questa nuova fase di ‘rispetto reciproco’, mi sono trattenuta dal commentare il fatto che ha ancora le sue ciabatte a forma di zampa di lupo di quando aveva quattordici anni, ma non ha ancora un vero portafogli. È una cosa tipica dei ragazzi tenere le banconote e gli spiccioli nel posacenere dell’auto? Oppure è solo una cosa tipica di mio fratello? Onestamente, è come se fosse lui stesso a volere che io lo prenda in giro. Non solo questo, ma sono anche abbastanza certa che stesse ascoltando in maniera pensierosa e inquietante Taylor Swift con le sue cuffie, quando stavamo disfacendo i bagagli, e se l’è squagliata per chiamare la sua vecchia coinquilina e chiedere di un certo ‘Signor Guantucci’, che spero sul serio sia il gatto responsabile dell’odore che c’è sulle sue cose (che perlopiù sono vestiti neri) e non qualche ironico spacciatore hipster. Non ho detto nulla neanche riguardo questo. Forse è colpa mia. L’ho trascurato troppo a lungo.

 

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 5:**

Oggi in negozio è iniziata ad arrivare l’ultima parte dell’arredamento. Il locale sta prendendo forma, ed è difficile non esserne un po’ eccitati. Gli scaffali sono un po’ più grandi di quanto avevo immaginato, ma sono certa che non avremo problemi a riempirli. La nostra caffetteria e libreria almeno adesso sembra reale, dopo i mesi che ho passato a cercare una locazione, a focalizzarmi sul mio progetto e assicurarmi i permessi, e capisco che nei fatti è la parte legata al mettere radici a rendermi un po’ sentimentale. Penso che aiuti anche l’avere Derek finalmente qui. Come se questa fosse una tana e potessi portarci un beta e preoccuparmi un po’ di lui – anche se non glielo descriverò mai in questo modo, ma non importa. Mi è permesso essere fiera di aver realizzato qualcosa di cui mamma e io abbiamo parlato tante volte. Vorrei solo che lei fosse qui per vederlo.

Derek e io abbiamo messo le tende presso uno dei tavoli nuovi per intervistare del potenziale personale. I suoi problemi con la fiducia nelle persone non sono migliorati: il primo ragazzo è praticamente corso fuori dalla porta, e sono abbastanza sicura del fatto che una delle ragazze soffrisse di erezione indotta dall’essere comandata a bacchetta, perché ogni volta che Derek le ha posto una delle sue domande al limite dell’ostilità, lei si è limitata a replicargli irriverente portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro la spalla – e sì, sono venuta a sapere che non era il suo primo tentativo di provarci.

Erica Reyes è un’amica intima di mio fratello da quando andavano alla UCLA (e se il debole odore di gatto che ha addosso è un indizio abbastanza valido, la sopracitata coinquilina è lei), e ha trascurato di dirgli che aveva deciso di prendersi un anno sabbatico per ricordare a se stessa perché mai ha bisogno di specializzarsi. Devo averla: chiunque non si lasci mettere in soggezione dall’atteggiamento da macho di merda di Derek, è chiaramente destinato a essere il mio nuovo migliore amico.

Vedi anche: Boyd, che ha trascorso l’intera intervista mangiando patatine e guardandoci come se lo stessimo annoiando. Sa come usare una macchina per il cappuccino e non si spaventa facilmente, quindi è assunto.

Ho notato che mio fratello negli scorsi giorni è scomparso durante il pomeriggio – nulla di preoccupante, tutti abbiamo bisogno dei nostri spazi – ma ciò che ha suscitato i miei sospetti è stato l’odore di latte e pane appena sfornato che aveva addosso. "Controllo la concorrenza," ha sostenuto. Sul serio? Tre giorni di seguito, Derek? È una cosa che devo tenere d’occhio.

 

\---

 

"Lo sai che non ho assunto Allison solo perché così saresti potuto venire qui a distrarla."

Scott s’irrigidì sul posto, mentre stava furtivamente annusando i capelli di Allison che faceva l’inventario. Lei sorrise intorno alla penna che mordicchiava, scrollando la testa, e fissò la cartella. Stiles non commentò neanche il fatto che avevano chiaramente pomiciato di nuovo contro lo scaffale della farina integrale. A dire il vero poteva vedere, tipo, metà del reggiseno di Allison.

"No, l’hai assunta per la sua geniale mentalità imprenditoriale e il bellissimo sorriso che tutti vengono qui a guardare." Le rivolse un sorriso luminoso e aperto, come se stesse aspettando di ricevere un biscottino o qualcosa del genere. Allison, bontà sua, a esser sinceri intrecciò distrattamente una mano fra i capelli di lui e gli diede una grattatina dietro l’orecchio.

"Già, se non fosse che chiunque passi dal negozio per più di dieci minuti sa che lei è impegnata, perché tu sei sempre qui a guardarla sospirando sognante," lo schermì Stiles. "Seriamente, per quanto tu possa lamentarti per tutto l’ammontare di lavoretti da strapazzo che ti fanno fare come recluta dei vigili del fuoco, hai parecchio tempo libero."

"Questo è perché ho il turno di notte, questo mese," ritorse Scott, sporgendo il mento in avanti. "Ti sei lamentato per un giorno intero perché non sarei stato disponibile ad aiutarti a trollare quei ragazzi inglesi su Xbox Live, ricordi?"

Stiles agitò una mano con fare sdegnato. "Pensano ancora che il mio vero cognome sia Manhattan e che stia facendo tirocinio per diventare un medico, va tutto bene." Fece un cenno col mento a Scott. "Quindi cos’è che ti porta qui alle undici del mattino di martedì? Non ci sono dei gattini in fondo a un pozzo da salvare?"

Scott scrollò la testa. "Sto lavorando alla lista della spesa della caserma dei pompieri – ho visto Finstock masticare della carta, ma quel tipo è sorprendentemente schizzinoso quando si tratta di pane di segale." Arricciò il naso. "E nominami _un_ pozzo che esista nel raggio di quindici miglia."

"C’è _sempre_ un pozzo. E un adorabile felino o canide che ha voglia di fare una marachella. L’ho visto nei film." Stiles arricciò le labbra. "Allison ti ha dato una possibilità solo perché continuavi a mostrarle la foto dei cuccioli che hai salvato sei mesi fa dalla perdita di gas."

Era cosciente del fatto che non fosse affatto l’unica ragione – a dire il vero l’intero corteggiamento era iniziato quando Allison era tornata in città con una laurea in economia nuova di zecca, ed era disperatamente contraria all’idea di lavorare per il negozio di articoli per lo sport all’aperto di suo padre, e ancora senza nessun’altra alternativa. Scott, da bravo romantico senza speranze, aveva colto la possibilità (chi l’ha detto che origliare non è di alcun beneficio?) per offrirle un posto di lavoro da Stiles. Stiles, che aveva appena ereditato il forno di sua nonna, e che oltre ad avere un talento culinario naturale e una memoria enciclopedica per tutte le ricette di famiglia, non sapeva ancora nulla di come mandarlo avanti.

Va bene, non sarebbe spettato a Scott farle un’offerta di lavoro, ma, sia detta la verità, Stiles aveva davvero bisogno di aiuto – suo padre ai tempi era ancora irremovibile nel dirgli che avrebbe dovuto vendere il locale e andare a ‘fare pratica in uno di quei posti fin troppo chic a Los Angels in cui non credono nel purè di patate’ – quindi diede al suo miglior amico la scusa buona per conoscere la ragazza per cui aveva una cotta dai tempi del liceo, perché… beh, era questo il tipo di amico che era Stiles.

Fortunatamente, Allison era _davvero_ un genio con la contabilità.

"Non è del tutto vero," disse Allison, pensosa. "Per almeno metà è stato il suo aspetto mentre teneva la scatola di cuccioli indossando le bretelle e i pantaloni della divisa…"

Il sopracciglio di Scott scattò in alto mentre Stiles la indicava. "Ed eccola qua: Allison Argent è una superficiale con un debole per i ragazzi in uniforme. Ti sto giudicando tanto in questo momento."

Scott, più che essere assolutamente offeso, come probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere, assunse un’espressione assente e sognante. Stiles poté praticamente _sentire_ gli ormoni nell’aria.

"Potrei sgraffignare uno degli elmetti extra dalla caserma," biascicò Scott, quieto e seducente, cosa che, _urgh_ , Stiles avrebbe voluto tanto non vedere – erano a circa sei secondi dall’andare a scomparire nell’ufficio di Allison. Di nuovo.

"Ho dimenticato qualcosa nella… cosa," disse Allison, senza distogliere gli occhi da Scott.

E ora erano pronti a scomparire.

"Questa conta come pausa pranzo, Allison!" urlò dietro di loro. "Solo perché ho detto che non sono il tuo capo, non vuol dire che… uhm, no, non mi stanno più ascoltando."

Stiles sospirò e tornò dentro il negozio. Che la sua vita andasse pure a farsi fottere.

Guardare Scott infatuarsi di Allison e poi innamorarsene era stato allegramente ilare quanto una fonte per conati di vomito. A essere onesti, a Stiles era andata una cosa di traverso e quasi si era soffocato quando Scott aveva fatto una vera mossa e l’aveva invitata a cena. Dov’era finito il ragazzo che aveva un piccolo attacco d’asma e uno scoppio improvviso di orticaria quando la vedeva, o quello che si era slogato una caviglia provando ad attraversare il cortile per aiutarla a raccogliere i libri di scuola che le erano caduti?

(Allison gli portò di sua volontà i suoi compiti di Biologia all’ufficio delle infermiere, e lui nonostante tutto non ebbe il coraggio di presentarsi in maniera più decente, o chiederle di uscire insieme.

" _C’era della gente, Stiles!_ "

Che smidollato).

Non era più come quando avevano sedici anni, ma in un punto compreso fra l’ultima estate che Allison aveva trascorso a Beacon Hills, seguita un anno dopo dal licantropo alpha inselvatichito e impazzito che aveva attaccato e morso Scott quando era fuori per una delle sue (solitamente) pietosamente infruttuose corse mattutine, Scott aveva guadagnato circa dieci chili di muscoli, l’idoneità per iscriversi a all’allenamento per pompieri e un fottio di fiducia in se stesso.

Era stata una cosa bellissima. A volte Stiles si chiedeva se era dovuto anche a questo lo sviluppo che gli aveva cambiato la vita.

Ok, probabilmente stava omettendo alcuni particolari – come gli orribili mesi di assestamento che avevano dovuto superare entrambi, durante i quali Scott aveva ottenuto il controllo sul proprio lupo. O la lotta per ottenere informazioni quando apparentemente l’alpha di Scott aveva lasciato la città, salvo poi alla fine ricomparire morto nella riserva per colpa di una strana malattia, quella che probabilmente in primo luogo l’aveva reso così selvaggio e spietato. O i successivi sette mesi di segretezza che entrambi avevano sopportato per non attirare delle attenzioni su Scott, un omega senza legami con un alpha e senza un branco, o un briciolo di cattiveria in corpo.

Sei mesi prima era diventato tutto marginalmente più facile grazie alla rivelazione del retaggio degli Argent. Questo e le – frustrantemente rade – informazioni che fornirono a Scott. Il padre di Allison era un enigma, e probabilmente non sarebbe mai venuto allo scoperto, se non fosse stata per la quasi esperienza di morte di Scott dovuta a uno shock anafilattico, successo la prima volta che era stato invitato a cena da loro e c’era un mazzo di strozzalupo della specie Blu Nordico al centro del tavolo.

Ormai però si erano lasciati tutto alle spalle, e Chris Argent aveva mostrato in modo chiaro che non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua quieta esistenza solo per uccidere un apprendista pompiere e omega per nulla minaccioso.

A questo si era aggiunto il padre di Stiles, che aveva risposto a una chiamata al dipartimento dello Sceriffo per nudità in pubblico nel periodo della prima luna piena di Scott senza controllo, salvo poi trovare il proprio figlio fra gli alberi mentre provava a persuadere il suo _secondo_ figlio ufficioso a tornare umano e mettersi un paio di fottuti pantaloni. Com’è ovvio, tutto ciò li aveva portati alla conversazione da _ehi papà, i licantropi esistono davvero, che ne pensi?_ con la tempistica più sfortunata della storia. Stiles adesso poteva riderci sopra, ma era dura immaginare come avrebbero potuto superare quel disastro senza l’aiuto di suo padre e della sua influenza.

E poi c’era stata Lydia Martin, giornalista locale e coinquilina di Allison, che aveva scoperto tutto con un solo lampeggiare di occhi dorati e un singolo commento buttato là per caso, ed era stata accolta nell’ovile di Scott-diventa-peloso-durante-la-luna-piena, e dopo la vita era diventata sorprendentemente priva di stress. Lydia aveva perfino aiutato lo sceriffo a distogliere l’attenzione della stampa sull’attività dei licantropi, lanciando dei sospetti su un puma solitario e vagabondo. Erano cose come queste che spingevano Stiles a congratularsi con il suo vecchio se stesso di otto anni che avrebbe voluto sposarla.

Quindi in effetti sì, la vita di Scott avrebbe potuto probabilmente essere il soggetto per un dramma sovrannaturale adolescenziale. E non proprio ricco di sviluppi che cambiano la vita, quanto di coincidenze quasi fortuite. Ma almeno non era qualcosa di noioso – altrimenti Stiles avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a vivere in una mini serie della ABC ideata per le famiglie.

Oppure ancora, c’era il fatto che Stiles probabilmente aveva già avuto il proprio punto di svolta, e ora era appena ventunenne e proprietario di una piccola attività commerciale.

Il _Piekarnia_ era stato una costante nella vita di Stiles, così tanto che attaccata al muro della casa di suo padre c’era una sua foto da bambino in cui lui era lì – seduto sul bancone, con sul viso un sorriso luminoso quasi privo di dentini, mentre sua nonna posava con fierezza un cappello da pasticcere sui suoi capelli castani chiari.

Stiles ricordava il giorno peggiore della sua giovane vita, e come era marginalmente migliorato quando era stato portato lì in cucina, ancora vestito con un piccolo completo nero, con i capelli pettinati con la riga di lato e la faccia ancora rigata di lacrime, perché suo padre non l’aveva né guardato né tenuto in braccio per tutto il giorno.

Sua nonna l’aveva trovato mentre preparava il suo zaino, determinato ad andare a vivere con Scott, perché chiaramente suo padre gli stava dando la colpa per aver perso _lei_ – e suo padre aveva _sempre_ ragione. Era stato solo dopo, quando infine aveva ammesso ad alta voce la sua colpa, che la nonna l’aveva fatto sedere sul banco rivolgendogli il suo sorriso triste e da persona che sa troppe cose, e aveva iniziato a preparare un’infornata dei brownie preferiti di suo padre partendo da degli scarti.

" _Qualcosa di così meraviglioso come i brownie non succede per errore,_ " gli aveva detto.

Gli aveva mostrato che ogni singolo ingrediente nella ciotola proveniva da un’altra parte, e ognuno era già a suo modo sorprendente, ma tutti insieme combinati diventavano qualcosa di ancora migliore. Gli disse che quell’impasto era come era Stiles, che era il ‘qualcosa di ancora migliore’ nato dagli ingredienti grezzi di sua madre e suo padre. Però, gli disse, lui era perlopiù come sua mamma, come il cioccolato che dava ai brownie il loro colore. I brownie erano meravigliosi, ma chiunque già solo vedendoli poteva dire che dentro avevano del cioccolato, e quindi il suo papà – non avendo più il cioccolato che amava così tanto – avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per tornare a guardare il suo adorato brownie senza sentirsi un po’ triste.

E quindi invece Stiles aveva portato a casa dal suo papà una torta di mirtilli.

Le sue visite al forno, però, non si erano limitate a metafore sulla vita o volte in cui aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli facesse da baby sitter. Ogni estate, _prima_ di compiere tredici anni (e quando non era con Scott), l’aveva trascorsa a finire sotto i piedi di tutti e a essere in generale una seccatura, fino a quando un paio di braccia sorprendentemente forti non lo sollevavano e gli mettevano in mano una frusta di uno sbattitore coperta di pastella, per occupare la sua bocca sempre attiva. Ogni estate _dopo_ i suoi tredici anni (quando non era con Scott) l’aveva trascorsa insediato nella cucina, impegnato ad assorbire ogni passo delle ricette seguite dai suoi avi dalla Polonia, e a far diventare per lui tutto quello un’eredità al pari del debole per i dolci tipico degli Stilinski e della loro vena di curiosità (al limite dello psicotico).

Questo almeno fino all’estate precedente, quando infine sua nonna aveva ceduto all’artrite, e nel modo che di solito capita alle persone così tanto brillanti, coinvolgenti e amate, dopo di che tutto era peggiorato in maniera veloce.

La polmonite era stata la causa finale, ma Stiles, nei suoi momenti di silenzio, pensava che il non potersi alzare ad aprire il forno ogni giorno l’avesse lasciata con troppo poco per cui lottare, e che perdere l’abilità di indulgersi nella propria passione prima di essere preparati a smettere di farlo, poteva spezzare una persona più di quanto lei permettesse agli altri di vedere.

Quel posto era pervaso dalla sua presenza, perfino in quel momento. Stiles alle volte immaginava ancora la sua voce chiamarlo dalla cucina, per chiedergli di portargli dell’altro lievito in polvere dal negozio delle farine. Sorrideva ancora quando coglieva se stesso a fissare dal basso verso l’alto un cliente fico, poteva praticamente sentirla chiedergli perché non avesse portato a casa un’altra ragazza, o ragazzo carino che lei potesse mettere all’ingrasso, dato che lui era geneticamente incapace di mettere su peso (il tutto coronato da un dito premuto contro il suo stomaco e uno schiocco esasperato della lingua). Ogni tanto trovava ancora qualcosa con la sua grafia, dimenticato nel magazzino degli ingredienti ed etichettato con il suo corsivo tremolante, e ricordava di come lei l’accusasse costantemente di aver nascosto i suoi occhiali, anche se di solito erano incastrati nella sua acconciatura ad alveare, e nasconderli era una cosa che lui non faceva più da quando aveva dieci anni e provava a ottenere – con un raggiro – dei biscotti extra come merce di scambio per gli occhiali.

La sua perdita era come un dolore persistente che lui pensava di poter associare solo a quello della perdita di un genitore – ma era ciò che era lei, per quello che poteva contare.

Nessuno era rimasto sorpreso quando nel suo testamento era saltato fuori il nome di Stiles come nuovo proprietario del negozio. La decisione di post porre i suoi ultimi due anni di apprendistato per provare a mandare avanti il locale era stata relativamente facile – la scuola di cucina era stata almeno al 50% un’idea della nonna: Stiles non aveva mai trovato qualcosa che gli desse lo stesso senso di famiglia come quello che gli dava il creare dolci, soprattutto da quando la sua famiglia si era spezzata in maniera così precoce. I suoi genitori si erano incontrati quando sua madre era stata assunta come commessa, per l’amor di Dio, quando il forno era ancora solo quello – un negozio – e nulla di più. Stiles probabilmente aveva della margarina nel sangue, o qualcosa di simile, e anche se sua mamma alla fine era diventata un’infermiera, sua nonna non aveva mai smesso di lamentarsi di come lei fosse un talento culinario sprecato, adottando un paio di ricette che lei aveva americanizzato.

A Stiles piaceva teorizzare che la scelta della sua professione fosse più che altro frutto dell’incontro del destino con dei fantastici tratti genetici, invece che qualcosa che lui avrebbe potuto controllare (anche se suo padre spesso brontolava di essere la pecora nera della famiglia, visto che bruciava dei toast con frequenza regolare). Altre volte si chiedeva se sarebbe finito lo stesso lì, qualora avesse passato la sua infanzia a infastidire suo padre e i suoi vice, o se avrebbe trovato la sua passione altrove.

Dirigere un’attività commerciale non era privo di difficoltà, e suo padre aveva espresso con forza più volte quanto fosse contrario all’idea che Stiles si legasse a Beacon Hills così giovane quando avrebbe potuto andare fuori a vedere un altro po’ di mondo (o almeno dello stato della California); Stiles sentiva ancora il suo cervello minacciare di implodere quando vedeva le copie della contabilità, ma per quello ormai c’era Allison. Lei era un dono del cielo – no, non era il suo Scott interiore a parlare in quel momento – e grazie anche all’assunzione di Isaac – ex cliente abitudinario – avvenuta quattro mesi prima a seguito delle vacanze, il posto somigliava meno a un caotico forno dove dei bambini giocavano a fare i pasticceri e più a una vera attività commerciale. Anche se ciò gli era _costato_ una relazione fatta di tira e molla. La nonna ne sarebbe stata fiera.

Beh, no, lei piuttosto si sarebbe spostata verso il prossimo argomento con cui infastidire Stiles: la non esistenza della sua vita amorosa. Gesù, era stato occupato e a lutto, non poteva avere una tregua?

‘ _Continua a inventare scuse come questa per tutta la vita e finirai con il restare solo e amareggiato con nessuno che ti faccia stare zitto, proprio come la tua prozia Lenka._ ’

Beh, pazienza, grazie comunque per non aver lasciato che il tuo secondo figlio ufficioso cadesse vittima della recessione, _Nonna_.

Fu ironico il fatto che fossero proprio quelli i pensieri che aveva per la testa l’attimo in cui tornò dietro il bancone e, nonostante il piccolo gruppetto di clienti locali e abitudinari che c’erano lì di fronte, il suo sguardo cadde automaticamente sul tavolo all’angolo, e sul ragazzo più ridicolmente bello che lui avesse mai visto fuori da una delle stupide commedie romantiche che guardavano sempre Lydia e Allison.

Quel tipo _non poteva essere_ di Beacon Hills – la gente che somigliava a quel ragazzo non arrivava sulla tua porta di casa dal nulla, a meno che non si trattasse di uno spogliarellista pagato apposta per te come regalo, o che tu ti svegliassi scoprendo che all’improvviso la tua vita era diventata un porno ben prodotto. Aveva dei lineamenti cesellati e della barba, e il modo in cui era vestito suggeriva che facesse parte di una gang di modelli motociclisti fichi, oppure che fosse stato scritturato come Cattivo Ragazzo in un programma televisivo in cui tutti erano attraenti da morire. Degli addominali non avrebbero dovuto essere visibili attraverso una maglietta.

‘ _Mettiti un paio di braccia come quelle intorno al tuo culetto e la doccia diventerà molto più piacevole, dico bene?_ ’

"Inappropriato, Nonna. Davvero tanto inappropriato," biascicò Stiles ad alta voce, registrando solo in ritardo la presenza di Isaac, che se stava curvo sul banco nella posa da commesso meno produttivo al mondo, rivolgendogli un’occhiata confusa.

"Uh?"

Stiles boccheggio. "Uh, sto citando delle strofe di una canzone rap," sputò fuori per tagliare corto, e poi abbassò la voce. "Chi è quel ragazzo?"

"È un pezzo di una canzone di Macklemore?"  
Stiles roteò gli occhi. E poi la gente diceva che era _lui_ quello ad andare sempre fuori tema. "Isaac, concentrati," sibilò, "Quel tipo lì? Quello che al momento sta andando via facendo così abbassare la temperatura del locale perché sta portando via la sua _figaggine_?"

Isaac si voltò giusto in tempo per sentire suonare il carillon a vento posto sulla porta, mentre Copertina Di GQ teneva la maniglia per aiutare la signora Frobisher a entrare dentro.

"Oh, quello con la barba? Non ne ho idea. Finora è venuto qui… quattro volte, mi pare? Ma mai così presto."

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. "È stato qui prima d’ora?"

Isaac scrollò le spalle, tornando a scarabocchiare su uno dei sacchetti di carta con il loro logo. "Sì, ma di solito nel pomeriggio, intorno all’ora in cui smetti di essere cognitivo." Poi arricciò le labbra, riflettendo. "Sono abbastanza certo che tu ieri gli abbia venduto una pagnotta di pasta madre."

Stiles osservò il Signor Bellezza annuire in maniera educata a una persona anziana, e strinse le labbra. Gesù, aveva davvero bisogno di smetterla di lavorare sempre fino a tardi la notte per poi ricominciare subito alla mattina presto, se poi il risultato era perdersi _quello_.

"Il crollo delle due del pomeriggio. Questo spiega molte cose."

Stiles di solito, intorno alle tre, si arrampicava su per le scale di casa per sdraiarsi di faccia sul divano; l'essere sveglio alle cinque del mattino e preparare quello che andava in forno alle sei, con la caffeina che per quelli come lui era più uno stimolante che un aiuto a concentrarsi, significava che arrivato a quell'ora lui andava avanti solo per la voglia di indulgere ancora nella propria passione; nonostante tutto, però, poteva proseguire fino a un certo punto prima che per lui fosse ora di concedersi una pennichella. Non era una _macchina_.

Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul profilo delle spalle del ragazzo, sulla pigra perfezione dei suoi capelli, sulla bellezza capace di intontire del suo sedere coperto da quei jeans… per poi ricordare fermamente a se stesso che la ragione per cui non aveva mai notato quel tipo era anche la ragione per cui in quel momento non stava uscendo con nessuno. Non importava quanto potesse essere stupidamente fica la potenziale distrazione dal tenere il negozio a galla: se c’era una cosa che la sua passata relazione con Danny aveva assodato, era che lui proprio non aveva del tempo libero a disposizione.

E la distrazione lì presente _era davvero_ stupidamente fica. Del tipo che perfino il _collo_ di quel tipo era sexy. Incolpò il solito buon vecchio fato di stare provando a giocare con lui, ma era abbastanza certo che sua nonna, lassù da qualche parte, gli stesse facendo l’occhiolino in modo osceno per poi ridere forte.

"Bel tentativo," brontolò al fantasma immaginario di lei.

Gli occhi del tipo scattarono all’improvviso verso Stiles, e Stiles riuscì con nonchalance a fingere di avere le mani impegnate a riarrangiare i rugelach esposti, evitando così la sua attenzione, mentre il ragazzo sembrò trattenersi ancora un po’ sulla porta e infine andare via. Uhm.

 

\---

 

"La nuova caffetteria sulla Phoenix odora di licantropo," commentò Scott distrattamente, e Stiles lasciò cadere il suo succo d’arancia.

Era domenica, il che voleva dire che il negozio era chiuso, visto che Stiles non era un pazzo masochista, e lui e Scott stavano oziando nel loro appartamento mangiando cereali, facendo una maratona di _Archer_ , e non facendo assolutamente niente di niente.

"Licantropo nel senso di licantropo che sarà-capace-di-stanarti-rintracciando-il-tuo-odore-per-ucciderti-giusto-per-farlo?" la voce di Stiles diventò sempre più acuta a ogni parola della frase. "Ma che cazzo, Scott, perché non hai detto niente finora?" gli domandò, camminando (rabbiosamente) in punta di piedi oltre i cocci di vetro e andando dritto verso la scopa della cucina.

"Ehi, quello era uno dei regali che ci aveva fatto Allison quando ci siamo trasferiti qui," si lamentò Scott, corrucciandosi davanti a quel casino.

"Ti ha visto? Chi è?! Era uno dei clienti?!"

"Non hanno ancora aperto, quindi non penso." Assunse un’espressione pensosa e poi scrollò le spalle. "Ho visto una delle ragazze che lavora lì mentre sistemava delle cose. Ha i capelli biondi. Sembra una tipa abbastanza minacciosa. E super fica."

Stiles roteò gli occhi. Nessuno poteva dire che Scott non avesse delle formidabili capacità di osservazione. "Tutto ciò è meraviglioso. Lei è un licantropo?"

Lui scrollò le spalle. Stiles invece le braccia.

"Perché questa cosa non ti sta facendo uscire fuori di testa?"

"Non ho potuto annusare niente!" ritorse sulla difensiva. "L’odore non era il suo, ma di qualcuno che è stato lì di recente, non so. Se qualcuno volesse uccidermi, a quest’ora non mi avrebbe già mandato un messaggio o una cosa del genere? Tipo dipingere un simbolo sulla mia porta, o cose così?"

Stiles sbuffò col naso. "Sì, perché i licantropi esistono nel Vecchio West, e hanno una predisposizione per l’essere teatrali. Sii serio, amico."

Scott si mostrò indignato. "Beh, non sono esattamente io qui l’esperto. E non lo sei neanche tu."

"Ed è l’esatto motivo per cui dovresti mostrarti _più fuori di testa dalla paura_ in questo momento." Seriamente, Stiles non l’avrebbe per niente giudicato se fosse scoppiato a piangere in modo virile. Lui avrebbe potuto seguirlo a ruota.

"Ero qui già da prima," sospirò Scott. "Se c’è qualche regola riguardo, tipo, la migrazione nel mio territorio, non dovrebbero essere loro a venire a dirmi se possono stare qui?"

Stiles assottigliò gli occhi. "Sì, forse, eccetto che tu non hai un branco, e vai a letto con chi dovrebbe essere la prossima erede in linea diretta di una delle famiglie di cacciatori più antiche degli Stati Uniti continentali."

"Gli Argent si sono _ritirati_ ," replicò Scott sulla difensiva. "Ne sono usciti fuori dopo che suo nonno è morto e la sorella di Chris è stata bandita dalla corte marziale dei cacciatori, o tipo una cosa del genere, per non aver rispettato il Codice. Ormai non parlano nemmeno più di qualsiasi cosa che riguardi i licantropi. Credimi."

"E sono certo che questo sia stato il titolo della prima pagina dell’Ululato Quotidiano," biascicò Stiles. Avrebbe dovuto assolutamente esistere una newsletter per licantropi o una cosa simile. Stiles avrebbe dovuto indagare su quella cosa con Lydia. Beh, almeno quando Scott avrebbe smesso di essere scettico sul potenziale omicida e tutto il resto. "Perché mai un nuovo branco qui nei pressi dovrebbe far presente la sua posizione a qualcuno di cui è risaputa la sua associazione con gli Argent? Non è che qualcuno possa desiderare davvero andare dai i propri nemici per annunciarsi, in modo tale da aiutarli a mutilarlo e ucciderlo più presto."

"Non so nemmeno se si tratta di un branco… Magari è un omega come me, che sta passando di qui per caso? Ho annusato una sola persona."

"… e sono frasi come questa che mi spingono a comprare il doccia schiuma da trenta dollari."

"Per me tu odori sempre di buono," commentò Scott con entusiasmo, e _urgh_ , Stiles si sentì sia maledetto che benedetto nell’avere un vero cucciolo come migliore amico. "Sai di muffin e famiglia."

"Sei un tale coglione. Non mi permetti mai di essere arrabbiato con te."

"Allison dice che è il mio super potere," gli disse, sorridendo luminoso e con fierezza.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. "Solo Allison avrebbe potuto dirti una cosa simile."

 

\---

 

Un’ombra cadde sul bancone, su cui Stiles era ricurvo a imprecare su Infinity Blade, chiedendosi se il Re Dio fosse solo uno stupido mito o se fosse colpa di quanto avesse trascurato il suo tempo da dedicare ai giochi, se adesso faceva così tanto schifo a giocare.

Una banconota da cinque dollari venne posata silenziosamente sul bancone, giusto all’angolo periferico della sua visione, ma lui si limitò a congedarla ondeggiando la mano. "Sono in pausa. Vai a infastidire Allison."

L’ombra non si mosse.

" _Aaaallliiisssoooon_!"

Ok, c’era stata una discussione a proposito di un seminario sul servizio clienti, ma Stiles era il talento alla guida di quell’operazione, non aveva bisogno di cose simili (una volta aveva visto sua nonna cacciare fuori un tipo con una scopa: la gente sapeva a cosa andava incontro se veniva lì dentro).

"Stiles, sono _qui accanto a te_ ," sibilò lei, dandogli un colpetto alla spalla, ma che cazzo, lui avrebbe potuto colpire per bene uno dei nemici in quel momento, quindi si limitò a fare un cenno col capo.

"Hai un cliente."

"Vuoi dire _abbiamo_ un…" sospirò Allison. "Lascia perdere. Chiedo scusa, signore, cosa posso darle?"

Stiles agitò una mano in aria. "Mi stai distraendo… allontan- aaaargh!" passò veloce le dita sullo schermo, riuscendo a recuperare per un soffio, e nel frattempo l’Ombra non aveva ancora parlato (e Stiles ormai pensava che non fosse capace di farlo).

"Signore?" esortò Allison. L’Ombra sospirò. Le Ombre a quanto sembrava adesso potevano sospirare. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?

"Uhm… del latte al caramello, molto macchiato," rispose in ritardo l’Ombra, e wow, _a proposito di caramello_. Che _voce_. Stiles spostò coraggiosamente i suoi occhi dal tablet, e sentì le sopracciglia schizzargli verso l’alto. Era il tipo della settimana scorsa. Quello sexy col cipiglio sexy. Un cipiglio poteva essere sexy? Beh, in quell’attimo lo era. E suddetto cipiglio era indirizzato alle mani di Stiles – o quantomeno al gioco che c’era ancora sulla schermata.

‘ _Mi chiedo cosa potrebbe portare un sorriso su questa faccia, magari qualcosa di più di un paio di kolaczki extra prima di cena, uhm?_ ’

Fece appena in tempo a ricordarsi che _non voglio uscire con nessuno, in questo momento, sta’ zitta, Nonna_ , e a rivolgere di nuovo lo sguardo al gioco, prima che Latte Al Caramello potesse avere la possibilità di incrociare il suo sguardo.

Stava facendo il distaccato.

No, non stava facendo il distaccato, perché essere distaccato avrebbe potuto implicare che lui stesse pianificando, a un certo punto in futuro, di smettere di essere distaccato e iniziare a essere amichevole e possibilmente coccoloso, cosa che lui non pensava di fare (e anche se Stiles era un grande e magnifico coccolone, e chiunque avesse ricevuto le sue attenzioni in tal senso avrebbe dovuto ritenersi fortunato, Latte Al Caramello non sarebbe stata la persona che gli avrebbe fatto cambiare i suoi piani).

‘ _Non c’è niente di male a volersi divertire un po’, Stiles. Anche io mi sono concessa del divertimento ai miei tempi, all’Età della Pietra, quando eravamo solo io e il tuo dziadzio…_ ’

Oh mio Dio, aveva ascoltato fin troppa roba sulla vita sessuale dei suoi nonni, ed evidentemente ciò lo stava perseguitando anche dopo la loro morte. Per caso esisteva un tipo di terapista qualificato per quel genere di trauma?

Stiles fremette e fissò il tablet fino a quando non percepì L’Ombra allontanarsi, e poi venne assaltato dalla sua contabile.

"Questa è stata una mossa scortese, perfino per i tuoi canoni," gli disse, dritta al suo orecchio, perché lei _sapeva_ che (all’apparenza) era concentrato sul gioco e che l’infastidiva a morte quando lei in momenti simili lo distraeva.

Lui scrollò le spalle. "Scott mi sta aiutando a fare piazza pulita. Ho una reputazione da mantenere."

"Perfino davanti alla faccia di un ragazzo sexy con una giacca di pelle?"

Stiles si leccò le labbra. "C’era un ragazzo sexy con una giacca di pelle?"

La porta principale si chiuse con un tintinnio di carillon alle spalle dello sconosciuto, e Allison sospirò come se Stiles fosse un bimbo smarrito che lei aveva adottato togliendolo dalla strada, per poi togliergli il tablet dalle mani.

"Lo so che l’hai visto. Ti sei lasciato assolutamente scoperto e in balia dell’attacco della sentinella… un errore da principianti."

Stiles assottigliò gli occhi. "Quindi _Scott_ si logga al gioco a tutte le ore solo soletto, eh?"

"Stai sviando," cantilenò Allison.

"Non voglio uscire con nessuno," replicò, e riafferrò il tablet dalle mani di lei.

"Beh, allora," disse lei, pulendo con un panno il bancone, senza che ce ne fosse bisogno. Stiles odiava quando lei si metteva a svolgere dei compiti banali solo per mostrare nonchalance – era una cosa che aveva imparato da Lydia, ovvio. "Qualcuno dovrebbe dirlo al Signor Giacca Di Pelle, così che possa smettere di venire qui a sospirare per te da lontano."

 

\---

 

Stiles era abbastanza certo di non essere mai stato cordialmente invitato a niente (nella sua vita) e probabilmente avrebbe buttato la busta nella spazzatura, se non fosse che questa portava il logo con l’alberello della nuova caffetteria e libreria situata a un isolato da loro. La stessa caffetteria e libreria che poteva vantarsi di dolci di loro produzione (e ciò tecnicamente la rendeva una sua concorrente), una nuova sezione di libri di letteratura di loro proprietà e un possibile ospite licantropo.

Com’era ovvio, Scott si era mostrato del tutto noioso e di turno alla caserma quand’era giunta l’ora di fare un giretto di controllo – ahem – di andare all’ _inaugurazione_. E ciò voleva dire che Stiles avrebbe dovuto fare quattro chiacchiere con la gente presente per confondersi con essa e non stare incollato al suo telefono, visto che era un _adulto_ e non poteva superare quella serata atteggiandosi come un antisociale e un sedicenne.

Stiles stava messaggiando per ricordare a Scott quanto fosse noioso, quando arrivò alla porta principale, incorniciata in modo caratteristico ma semplice con del legno scuro e trattato e un’insegna dipinta a mano. Le finestre avevano i vetri colorati e un aspetto vintage, e Stiles era sicuro che quelle sistemate sui muri fossero delle vere lampade a gas funzionanti. Quel locale era pieno di colori delicati e profumi dolci, e sapeva molto di favola. Del tipo che tutto ciò che mancava era una ragazza carina e francese con indosso un abito azzurro che ciondolasse da una scala posizionata contro lo scaffale dei libri, lamentandosi della sua vita di provincia.

Probabilmente non sarebbe andato oltre la soglia di suddetta porta da favola se – proprio quando distolse gli occhi dal cellulare – una mano dalle unghie ben curate non si fosse posizionata al centro del suo petto mentre un ghigno furbo contornato di rossetto gli veniva rivolto in cenno di saluto. La ragazza indossava quello che all’apparenza sembrava un grembiule con lo stesso emblema con l’alberello, ma era stato modificato in modo tale da sollevare e mettere in evidenza il suo décolletté. Stiles dovette ammirare la sua inventiva.

"Spero che tu sappia quanto in questo momento mi sta costando non farti inciampare," l’informò la ragazza, bionda, strapiena di sicurezza in se stessa e con modi carichi di malizia. "Ma devo fare la carina e distribuire sacchetti di dolcetti, quindi ‘ _Benvenuto al Talia Tales! Sentiti pure libero di indugiare sul rinfresco e di esplorare il nostro negozio, e speriamo di potere ispirare, se non la tua mente curiosa, almeno un tuo ritorno per i nostri dolci!_ ’"

Lo spinse un pochino, mettendogli fra le mani un sacchetto di carta a strisce verdi, e Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio sciogliendo il laccetto con cui era chiuso. Su di un lato c’era stampato lo stesso logo tutto ghirigori dell’insegna, ed era riempito con dei buoni per un caffè, un cupcake decorato con un alberello, un invito al loro nuovo club mensile di lettura con una lista di libri da leggere e una brochure del negozio.

"Lo stai leggendo da un promemoria che ti hanno dato?" sbuffò Stiles, ispezionando il cupcake. Era carino. Fastidiosamente carino.

"No, da dopo le ultime quindici persone," gli replicò stanca. "E in più il mio capo è abbastanza pressante sul fare una buona impressione. Non ho voglia di essere licenziata, grazie."

"Ammiro il tuo autocontrollo," gli disse sarcastico porgendole la mano. "Mi chiamo Stiles."

"Lo so," gli replicò senza indugiare e prendendo la sua mano. "Io sono Erica. Abbiamo frequentato lo stesso liceo per un po’. Ho preso la maturità un po’ prima degli altri."

Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia, ma non gli sembrò di notare alcuna amarezza nascosta dietro le sue parole. "Oh, mi dispiace, non…"

"Non preoccuparti," agitò una mano. "Ero abbastanza introversa, all’epoca. Avrei potuto confondermi con le pareti, se solo avessi provato abbastanza a farlo. Hai mai sentito in giro di una reginetta del ballo che ha preso la maturità in anticipo grazie alla sua intelligenza?"

Stiles strinse le labbra. "Credo di no."

"Fortunatamente, il college ha fatto _molto_ più per me." Lanciò un’occhiata oltre la propria spalla. "Comunque, dovrei tipo fare delle cose qui, quindi se tu potessi…"

Stiles tornò di scatto alla realtà quando si accorse di stare ancora bloccando l’ingresso. "Certo, uh, è stato bello incontrarti… di nuovo?"

Lei gli sorrise. "Sì, direi di nuovo. Ci vediamo in giro, Stilinski."

Stava ancora guardando dietro di sé verso Erica, quando quasi inciampò addosso a un’altra bellissima donna con uno sguardo predatore.

"Il signor Stilinski, la concorrenza," gli disse sorridendo.

"Non sapevo di essere famoso qui nei dintorni," le replicò, lasciando scorrere gli occhi intorno al negozio per poi puntarli di nuovo su di lei. "Sei la proprietaria?"

"Sono Laura," gli disse. "Piacere di conoscerti. Spero che Erica non ti abbia fatto venire voglia di correre verso la direzione opposta – sa come essere intimidatoria."

Stiles sorride. "Nah, è a posto. Mi piacciono i tipi minacciosamente attraenti."

"Buono a sapersi," sbuffò una risata Laura. Sembrava che lo stesse studiando mentre era impegnato a osservare il posto. I suoi nervi non avrebbero potuto dire con certezza se ciò fosse lusinghiero o terrificante, ma la grande massa di gente che si stava accalcando dentro al negozio lo stava distraendo più di ogni altra cosa. Riconobbe un paio di suoi clienti abitudinari, che stavano prendendo dei pezzetti di pan di zenzero da una vera _casetta di pan di zenzero_ , e Vernon Boyd lavorava al bancone e sembrava perfino che lui stesso fosse un grosso pezzo di cioccolato fondente. Quel posto aveva di certo catturato l’interesse della gente. Maledizione.

"L’hai fatto diventare un posto molto carino. Migliore del Blockbuster Video deprimente e malmesso che era una volta."

"Già, ora sarà solo una libreria deprimente e malmessa. Mio fratello ama ricordarmi quanto siano popolari i Kindle di questi tempi."

Stiles fece una smorfia. "Non saprei, l’odore dei libri vecchi ha sempre il suo fascino." Perché stava provando a rassicurarla? Stupida donna carina e attraente.

"Questo è quello che gli dico sempre." Gli rivolse un’espressione compiaciuta, e Stiles inspiegabilmente si sentì come se avesse ottenuto qualcosa. "È bello sapere che non tutti sono dei barbari non sentimentali come lui."

"Tuo fratello non concorda con te su questa tua nuova avventura?"

Laura scrollò le spalle. "Non è che abbia altra scelta, visto che è il mio socio in affari, ma per fortuna tutto quello di cui si deve preoccupare è assicurarsi che io non finisca in galera per essermi incasinata con le tasse, o una cosa simile. Le relazioni pubbliche sono ancora qualcosa su cui lui sta lavorando."

Stiles le rivolse uno sguardo di commiserazione. "So cosa vuoi dire: mio padre si sente tuttora in conflitto fra l’essere estatico perché vivo ancora vicino a lui e l’essere deluso perché mi sono ‘condannato’ a restare a Beacon Hills."

Laura gli rivolse un sorriso mesto. "Ti supporta, però, vero?"

"Certo. Solo che non lo esprime propriamente a voce. Potrebbe anche darsi che sia dovuto al fatto che l’ho bandito dal consumare i miei prodotti." Stiles fece scattare gli occhi intorno per controllare che non ci fosse alcuna uniforme beige seppellita per metà nei dolci gratis. "Il che mi ricorda che, se mai lo Sceriffo dovesse presentarsi qui a provare a indulgere in un cupcake di troppo, potreste cacciarlo gentilmente via?"

"È stato bannato dai dolci?"

Stiles annuì. "Ordini del dottore. Beh, del _Dottor Me Stesso_. Ci fareste un grosso favore."

Laura si mostrò stranamente pensierosa per un attimo, prima di scrollare le spalle sorridendo. "Va bene, lo dirò anche a Derek: sto provando a fare quella cosa in cui lo forzo ad avere a che fare col pubblico, nella speranza che impari di nuovo le abilità sociali basilari." Lanciò un’occhiata intorno al locale. "Vorrei potertelo presentare, ma non ho idea di dove si sia andato a cacciare. Era qui un secondo fa… tipico di lui."

Stiles la rassicurò agitando una mano, cogliendo con lo sguardo Isaac che stava cadendo vittima dello spettacolino di benvenuto di Erica alla porta. Grazie a Dio, c’era un’altra faccia familiare.

"Sono sicuro che lo vedrò in giro. Sai com’è quando si vive in una piccola città. Oh, ehi… uhm, penso che sia meglio che io vada a salvare il mio banconista dal vostro."

Puntò il pollice dietro le proprie spalle iniziando a indietreggiare verso i due, proprio quando sentì dire a Laura in modo pensoso, "Chi è quella ragazza che è con lui?"

Stiles guardò di nuovo indietro, vedendo che Isaac non era venuto da solo. "Oh, Allison? Già, sono fortunato dal punto di vista amministrativo," sorrise sentendosi fiero, ma Laura non lo ricambiò.

"Devo andare a cercare mio fratello." La sua faccia si illuminò con un sorriso, che però sembrò un po’ forzato, come se fosse distratta. È stato fantastico conoscerti, Stiles. Spero che tornerai a trovarci."

Fece finta di pensarci sopra. "Ti farò sapere dopo che avrò provato i tuoi caramel slice," ci scherzò sopra, voltandosi in tempo per vedere Allison sillabare colpita _riesci a credere che esista un posto del genere?_

Stiles sospirò. No, non ci riusciva.

 

\---

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 9**

L’inaugurazione serale sarebbe sempre stata una sfida, ma un elemento di cui non avevo tenuto conto è che il nostro più grande rivale per un caso fortuito ha assunto qualcuno proveniente dalla famiglia responsabile di aver decimato la mia.

Gli Argent per noi da ragazzi erano una specie di storia da raccontare al campeggio attorno al fuoco. La leggenda della _Bête du Gévaudan_ era più che altro un racconto di ammonimento per i giovani licantropi su quanto poteva rendere malati il potere e sul rispetto per la vita umana, più che una storia d’orrore drammatica. Suppongo che la versione tradizionale sia da tutt’altro punto di vista.

Il loro nome era una disgrazia per la nostra specie, e anche se in giro si raccontava di come fossero ancora attivi e pronti a cacciare, si diceva anche che più che altro sfruttassero la loro reputazione e che seguissero il Codice, invece che prendere parte sul serio a quello che aveva reso i loro avi famosi. Dopotutto, di questi tempi in cui la maggior parte della gente fatica a portare avanti un solo lavoro, come si può supporre che qualcuno porti avanti una doppia esistenza?

Ci è stato necessario pagare il prezzo più alto possibile prima di capire che ci sbagliavamo.  
Kate Argent è arrivata nelle nostre vite quando mio fratello stava ancora soffrendo per la perdita del suo primo amore; era sulla soglia di un viaggio di auto flagellazione che sarebbe continuato fino alla sua età adulta. Lui e io c’eravamo allontanati, e sapevo che lui stava nascondendo qualcosa al branco, ma i maschi adolescenti sono delle strane creature e nessuno vuole che la propria sorella maggiore s’intrometta nella propria vita senza essere stata invitata.

Vorrei essermi intromessa di più.

Una parte di me pensa che Derek forse crede che in qualche modo io gli dia la colpa per quello che Kate ci ha fatto. Onestamente, io do la colpa a me stessa. Ero io quella che aveva il compito di proteggerlo, di allungare una mano verso di lui per aiutarlo; avrei dovuto riconoscere i segni di un comportamento auto distruttivo quando li avrei visti, ma invece di supportare mia madre quando chiedeva di sapere dove lui andasse quando sgattaiolava fuori di notte, l'ho lasciato fare.

Ho lasciato che affrontasse la sua perdita in quel modo. Solo non sapevo chi lo stesse ‘aiutando’ a farlo.

Questa volta, però, so dove Derek sta andando, e anche se lui ha ancora la capacità di mimetizzarsi di una pera in un cesto di mele, è stato solo quando Allison Argent è entrata nel nostro negozio che la ragione del suo strano comportamento ha iniziato ad avere senso.

Derek, sapendo che stava rischiando di essere colto in fallo, è svanito non appena la gente del _Piekarnia_ è cominciata ad arrivare, e quando ho provato a chiedergli perché li stesse evitando si è chiuso a riccio e ha cambiato argomento. Giuro che mi provoca dolore fisico. Quel ragazzo per evitare il discorso si è letteralmente buttato a pesce dentro il mio forno dichiarando di aver sentito puzza di bruciato. Siamo _licantropi_. Nessun odore passa inosservato così a lungo da risultare in scones rovinati.

Abbiamo ancora una strada lunga da fare con i nostri esercizi di comunicazione, e penso che mi ci vorrà molto di più che ingozzarlo di dolcetti e ricordargli che è un uomo adulto per spingerlo a parlare con me. Nonostante tutto, riesco a vedere dei cambiamenti sottili in lui. Tipo la velocità con cui risponde per le rime e la genuina mancanza di riluttanza a uscire fuori dal letto e andare a lavoro.

Allison Argent, da parte sua, sembra una ragazza molto dolce. O è un’attrice fantastica o non ha davvero idea della storia che lega la mia famiglia alla sua. Se le voci sul ritiro degli Argent dopo la morte di Kate e la scomparsa del loro patriarca sono indice di qualcosa, ho l’impressione che potrebbe essere la seconda ipotesi.

Non sono sicura però che per Derek sia sano essere così fissato su loro. Kate è morta, gli Argent non cacciano più, il nostro branco fatica ancora ad andare avanti: non sarebbe ora di lasciarci tutto alle spalle?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note della traduttrice:**
> 
>  
> 
> \- _Talia Tales_ , il nome della caffetteria degli Hale, in inglese significa _I Racconti di Talia_.  
>  \- _Piekarnia_ invece è polacco e sta per panificio/forno/pasticceria. Le altre parole in polacco presenti credo che siano abbastanza intuitive.  
>  \- _La Bête du Gévaudan_ è francese e vuol dire la Bestia del Gévaudan, maggiori informazioni in italiano le trovate [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bestia_del_G%C3%A9vaudan%20).  
>  \- I [brownie](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brownie_\(gastronomia\)), cioè i dolcetti di cui parla la nonna di Stiles mentre gli spiega perché suo padre non riesce a guardarlo in faccia dopo la morte della mamma. Non li ho mai preparati, però posso passarvi [la ricetta](http://ricette.giallozafferano.it/Brownies.html%20) di un sito di cui mi fido :)  
> \- I [rugelach](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugelach), cioè i dolcetti che Stiles finge di sistemare la seconda volta che vede Derek, quando Allison lo rimprovera. Anche in questo caso non ho ricette che ho già provato da passarvi, ma posso suggerirvi queste: [1](http://www.ricettemania.it/ricetta-rugelach-6537.html), [2](http://www.ricettemania.it/ricetta-rugelach-alla-nutella-13874.html). In giro per il web e con la potenza di Google potete trovarne altre, anche in versione salata.  
> \- I kolaczki, cioè i biscotti che secondo la nonna di Stiles sarebbero serviti a far sorridere Derek, sono stati un po’ più difficili da trovare. Se cercate con google immagini ne avrete una panoramica. Ho trovato delle ricette che mi sembrano buone soltanto in lingua inglese (mi dispiace: so che così è più difficile realizzarle, dato che gli americani pesano le cose in modo diverso dal nostro…), in particolare [questa](http://easteuropeanfood.about.com/od/polishdesserts/r/kolaczki.htm) e [questa](http://www.sarcasticcooking.com/2011/12/23/kolaczki/). A occhio credo che di sapore siano come della pasta frolla molto friabile ma dal sapore deciso (c’è la panna acida) e con della marmellata come ripieno.  
> \- I caramel slice citati da Stiles verso la fine, sono dei quadrotti tagliati da una "torta" super golosa a 3 strati; anche questa non ho mai provato a farla, ma potete darci un occhio [qui](http://www.cilieginasullatorta.it/2010/11/chocolate-caramel-shortbread-bars.html) e [qui](http://atavolaconsemplicita.blogspot.it/2008/09/chocolate-caramel-slice.html), vedete quale ricetta vi garba di più.  
> \- Gli [scones](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scones) citati invece alla fine da Laura (e che Derek insinuava si fossero bruciati), potete trovarne una ricetta [qui](http://ricette.giallozafferano.it/Scones.html%20).  
> A GIOVEDì PROSSIMO! :D  
> PS. qualche mese fa ho tradotto un'altra storia di questa stessa autrice, e se volete leggerla la trovate [qui.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2092050)


	2. Capitolo 2

Era un disastro.

Era tutta la mattina che Stiles era sul piede di guerra, perché era il fottuto Giovedì Grasso e non aveva alcuna mandorla per le fottute paczki. Un disastro. _Di-sa-stro_.

Va bene, tecnicamente avrebbe potuto sostituire le mandorle con delle nocciole o roba del genere, o fare una corsa fino al supermercato e comprare qualcosa come cinque sacchetti di mandorle, ma sua nonna faceva ogni anno quelle ciambelle tradizionali proprio in quel giorno, nascondendo una mandorla dentro una di loro in ogni infornata da dodici – per portare fortuna a chiunque l’avrebbe trovata – usandone però _solo_ di fresche di quella mattina e prese dal suo unico fornitore. Rompere la tradizione proprio ora, nel suo primo _Tlusty Czwartek_ da proprietario, e soprattutto proprio su qualcosa che avrebbe fornito dei portafortuna, gli faceva stringere il cuore.

Era riuscito a non urlare addosso a Jackie, la sua abituale addetta alle consegne, quando lei in maniera innocente aveva ammesso di non avere idea di cosa fosse successo a quella parte dell’ordine (o al cocco, ma di quello ne aveva un po’ di riserva e non era importante come le mandorle), visto che era stata impacchettata con il resto della roba per il _Piekarnia_ con l’indirizzo attaccato sulla scatola. Apparentemente, la ragazza aveva anche controllato più volte l’ordine prima di uscire fuori a fare le consegne, sapendo quanto quella parte fosse importante. Stiles aveva concordato di non presentare alcun reclamo, dato che lei aveva promesso di portargli un rimpiazzo prima delle dieci, ma stavano per scoccare le 9:30 ed erano già venute al negozio otto persone per comprare un vassoio di ciambelle, e avevano rivolto a Isaac un’occhiata pungente quando lui aveva spiegato loro che ancora non ne avevano e di tornare più tardi.

A Stiles quello sembrava un fallimento.

Se ne stava fuori dalla porta del negozio, accigliato e ancora vestito con i suoi vestiti sporchi da lavoro, e ciò probabilmente non lo stava aiutando ad attirare nuovi clienti, ma si sentiva stressato in quel momento. Diede la colpa alla sua frustrazione per come bloccò la signora McCall mentre stava entrando nel negozio, mangiando quella che sembrava una barretta al cocco. Decorata con delle mandorle.

Mandorle.

E cocco.

"Dove l’hai presa?" le domandò, lasciando che la signora McCall si riprendesse prima di mettersi a strillare forte.

"Porca miseria, Stiles, mi hai spaventata a morte!" lo ammonì, portandosi una mano al petto. Stava ancora tenendo quel dolcetto offensivo davanti alla bocca, spostando lo sguardo da lui a Stiles. "Questo? C’è una ragazza che distribuisce degli assaggi gratis fuori dalla caffetteria nuova."

"Assaggi gratis."

"Sì," gli disse, fissandolo con cautela. "Ehi, lo sai che non tradirei mai il _Piekarnia_ , ma loro hanno dei biscotti, dei croccanti alle mandorle, dei macaroon e dei fifteen e ciò che è gratis è _gratis_ , giusto? Stavo venendo a prendere una delle famose paczki di tua nonna, prima di iniziare il mio turno in ospedale, perché so che più tardi le avrai già finite."

La faccia di Stiles dovette dirle quanto quello fosse un tentativo fallito, perché lei aggiunse subito, "O… potrei tornare più tardi."

Lui sospirò. "No… voglio dire, sì. Mi dispiace, è solo che…" si morse un labbro, e va bene, si sentiva stupido per quanto tutto quello lo stesse rendendo emotivo. "Questo è il primo Giovedì Grasso senza di lei, e il negozio in questo giorno è sempre movimentato, e questo mi sembra tipo il test finale? Del tipo che, penso di essermela cavata bene finora, ma lo so che c’è gente che pensa che non posso farcela e, ehi, guarda, mi sa che hanno ragione…"

"Stiles…"

"E so che niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo se lei fosse stata qui, ed è davvero strano e sospettoso che _oggi_ , fra tutti i giorni possibili, quel negozio nuovo stia sfornando cose fatte con gli unici ingredienti mancanti nel mio ordine…"

" _Stiles._ "

"Scusa."

"Va tutto bene. Ok, non hai fatto le ciambelle, ma non sono ancora le dieci. Milena si sarebbe limitata a dire alla gente di avere un po’ di dannata pazienza e di lasciare in pace il suo _Słoneczko_. E, chiunque voglia comprare delle ciambelle a quest’ora, probabilmente farebbe meglio a preoccuparsi di altro, che della propria dose di zuccheri."

La fissò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Sta’ zitto, io sto andando di corsa a lavoro. Non conta."

Sorrise invidiandola. "Già, credo che tu abbia ragione. Grazie, _Mamalissa_ ," le disse, sapendo che ricordarle come sbagliava a pronunciare il suo nome all’asilo sarebbe stato come chiederle perdono per come era uscito fuori di testa.

La sua espressione si addolcì. "Io ho sempre ragione, tu e Scott ancora non l’avete capito?"

"Lo sai che Scott è sempre stato un po’ lento di comprendonio."

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata acuta. "Mi lascerò scivolare addosso l’insulto all’intelligenza di mio figlio solo se permetterai a Isaac di farmi saltare tutta la fila per avere un caffè. Finirò col fare tardi oggi, se dovrò evitare un altro crollo di nervi."

Stiles sorrise: come se questo non sarebbe successo comunque.

"Va bene, ma solo perché fai parte della famiglia." Era sul punto di seguirla dentro, quando vide altre tre persone camminare oltre il negozio tenendo in mano dei dolcetti coperti di mandorle. Strinse le labbra ed espirò forte dal naso. Che l’approccio calmo andasse a farsi fottere: in quell’intera faccenda c’era qualcosa che puzzava.

"Isaac! Servizio VIP… Emergenza medica correlata alla caffeina," disse, gesticolando verso la signora McCall nella sua divisa da infermiera. Lanciò dietro il banco lo strofinaccio che stava torcendo per la frustrazione e marciò di nuovo fuori dal negozio. "Torno fra cinque minuti."

Va bene, camminare furioso per la strada vestito con un grembiule sporco d’impasto allacciato sopra una maglietta logora (con le maniche ancora rimboccate fino ai gomiti a mostrare le braccia marchiate da ustioni) e borbottando fra sé e sé, _probabilmente_ gli fece guadagnare le occhiate preoccupate e curiose che lo seguirono durante il percorso, ma che andasse tutto a farsi fottere. Quel giorno era stato troppo stressante per preoccuparsi di cosa la signora Greenberg più tardi avrebbe detto alla gente di quello che aveva visto al negozio.

Era davanti al _Talia Tales_ , ed Erica se ne stava lì fuori vestita con un paio di pantaloncini e un vassoio di dolci in mano.

"Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?" le domandò, forse suonando un po’ più ostile del dovuto.

"Ehi, Stiles," gli disse allegra, "Vuoi un biscotto? Sono al cioccolato bianco e mandorle."

Fissò il vassoio. Dannazione, sembravano deliziosi. Scrollò la testa. "No, non voglio un biscotto. Voglio sapere perché all’improvviso state sfornando della roba extra e gratis alle mandorle e al cocco."

Lei sembrò reprimere un sorriso, prima di scrollare le spalle. "Non saprei, io sono solo una commessa. Magari questa mattina c’era della roba in più nel nostro ordine? Dovresti chiederlo a Derek."

Stiles esitò. "Derek?"

"Sì, il fratello di Laura? Lei fa schifo con la documentazione, quindi lascia fare tutto a lui. Perché?"

"Oh, non saprei, forse perché il rifornitore a cui ci rivolgiamo da trent’anni per la prima volta – da che io ricordi – ha confuso l’ordine? E voi state dando roba gratis fatta usando gli unici ingredienti che ho perso."

"E quindi cosa, pensi che abbiamo rubato della frutta dal tuo ordine?"

Stiles si stizzì. "Tecnicamente, le mandorle sono dei semi… No, sai cosa, non ho tempo per questo. Dov’è questo Derek?"

Erica fece un cenno col capo verso la finestra, in direzione dell’interno del negozio. "È dietro il bancone. Buona fortuna, non è il tipo da fare il bravo con gli ostili."

Stiles seguì la sua indicazione, facendo un passo avanti e poi fermandosi, perché _cazzo_.

Era il tipo. Il tipo sexy e accigliato. Il tipo del _latte al caramello_. Stiles si sentì rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

Quel tipo stava sorvegliando il _Piekarnia_ da settimane, assaggiando la loro mercanzia e osservando come svolgevano il loro lavoro stando seduto in silenzio, e non perché era cotto di Stiles, come Allison sosteneva.

Era per fare spionaggio. Del potenziale fottuto sabotaggio. (E ora aveva in testa quella canzone, come se gli servisse aggiungere intensità a quel momento).

Beh, occhio per occhio, dente per dente, coglione.

"Stiles?" disse Erica. "È quello che dà l’impressione che sorridere gli faccia male." (E nonostante tutto era comunque un bel fottuto sorriso. Anche se fatto male. Maledizione).

"Sì, lo vedo."

"Non vai a lanciargli delle accuse?" Stiles la guardò aggrottando la fronte, con i piedi incollati sul posto. Lei prese un biscotto e iniziò a mangiucchiarlo. "Che c’è? Stare qui fuori mi ha reso la mattinata lunga e noiosa. Vai a fare una scenata."

Raddrizzò le spalle. Avrebbe potuto farlo, ma no, si sarebbe dimostrato una persona migliore di lui (ed era quello l’unico motivo per cui non l’avrebbe fatto).

"No, sai cosa? Io sono superiore a tutto questo. Non farò la figura dell’idiota delirante solo perché lui si sente minacciato dal mio negozio."

"Sto cominciando a pensare sul serio che non si tratti di questo," gli disse, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto furbo.

"Beh, pensa pure quello che vuoi. Ho un’attività da mandare avanti, e una fila di clienti che stanno aspettando delle ciambelle che devo ancora mettere in forno, quindi, se vuoi scusarmi…"

"Vuoi che gli dica che sei venuto?" gli urlò dietro, ma lui scrollò la testa. L’idea che Derek sapesse quanto emotivo lo rendesse quella faccenda gli stava già facendo arrossire le guance. _Non se ne parlava neanche_.

"No, non preoccuparti," le disse altezzoso. "Se vuole affrontare questa faccenda in maniera infantile, che lo faccia pure. Spero che Laura sappia cosa lui sta combinando."

‘ _Ovvio, questo non ha niente a che vedere col fatto che davanti a quel tipo carino diventi così tanto timido da non riuscire a parlare, vero?_ ’

"Calma i bollenti spiriti, Nonna," borbottò, proprio quando svoltando per la propria strada vide il furgoncino di Jackie fermarsi fuori dal negozio.

Crisi evitata.

 

\---

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 14**

Se anche solo per un secondo credessi alla faccia di mio fratello da Ho-Fatto-Una-Stupidata, potrei cominciare a pormi domande sulla mia decisione di mandarlo a studiare economia e poi chiedergli di aiutarmi a realizzare il mio sogno.

Ha confuso un semplice ordine. Ma davvero?

Diciamo solo che se per il resto della mia vita non dovrò più fare pasticcini al cocco, potrò morire soddisfatta.

Erica ha fatto qualche velato riferimento al fatto che abbiamo ricevuto una lamentela piuttosto accA0 venute al negozio otto persondel _Piekarnia_. Non sono sicura se si tratti dell’adorabile proprietario dalla battuta sempre pronta e con gli occhi da Bambi, o di quell’altro che somiglia al cucciolo che mia sorella Cora, quando aveva sei anni, ha salvato da un coglione violento e che continuava a fare pipì nell’angolo se qualcuno alzava la voce.

Anche se Derek è sembrato estremamente interessato in chi ci ha fatto visita. Sto provando a fare quella cosa in cui mi fingo ottusa nella speranza che lui imploda e venga a spiegarmi tutto di propria volontà. Dopo potrò dirgli che è uno scemo, perché, siamo sinceri, se questo è un suo modo per rendere la vita difficile ad Allison per vendetta, ho già deciso che dobbiamo fare una maratona con un paio di film di Park Chan Wook. O vedere almeno qualcosa di Tarantino. Erica sembra essere disposta a parteciparvi, perché è tutto meno che idiota.

Se non altro, c’è una nuova luce in Derek, un lieve eccitamento che gli scorre sotto pelle e che non vedevo in lui da anni. Magari è dovuto al fatto che siamo di nuovo qui, o all’avere un branco, o all’avere Erica qui, ma spero che duri.

A dire il vero, Erica potrebbe essere una beta fantastica, ma Derek mi ha detto che non è interessata a diventarlo. Ha accennato qualcosa riguardo l’essere picchiato sulla testa mentre lei gli chiedeva dov’erano lui e le sue proposte di rivoluzionarle la vita quando lei era al liceo. Lui dice che tornerà a chiedercelo quando avrà quarant’anni e comincerà ad avere le zampe di gallina.

Ho l’impressione che lei fosse una sorta di ragazza da parete prima di incontrare Derek. Cosa che non penserei mai vedendola ora, considerando come lei e Derek si sono sistemati sul divano per guardare un film, con lei che sta già chiedendo di avere dei popcorn e che si è fatta da sola una sorta di separatori per le dita dei piedi, prima di posarli in grembo a mio fratello per farsi smaltare le unghie.

Penso che a lui piacerebbe lamentarsene, ma lei ha ragione: Derek ha una mano ferma e delicata, ed è meravigliosamente attento ai dettagli. Delle lusinghe da parte di Erica sembra che siano tutto ciò che serve per far arrendere mio fratello – è una cosa di cui devo ricordarmi.

Come dicevo prima, lei è la mia nuova migliore amica.

 

\---

 

Nessuno poteva dire che Stiles non sapesse portare rancore. Soprattutto durante un martedì che scorreva lento, quando non c’era nient’altro da fare che assillare Isaac chiedendogli con chi mai stesse costantemente messaggiando. Quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di qualcosa da fare, e Stiles aveva ancora quel paio di walkie-talkie dei tempi in cui lui e Scott erano nella fase in cui volevano diventare degli agenti segreti.

"Johnny Cage a Culetto D’Angelo. Avanti, Culetto D’Angelo. Com’è lì la situazione? – Passo."

" _Com’è che tu hai potuto scegliere il tuo nome in codice? Non ricordo di aver concordato su Culetto D’Angelo._ "

"Perché io sono il tuo capo, e questa è stata una mia fantastica idea. E in più, dovresti dire ‘passo’. – Passo."

" _Sì, ma, Culetto D’Angelo? Non ha nemmeno un significato!_ " Ci fu una pausa. " _Uh, - Passo._ "

"Ah sì? Chiedilo alle liceali che vengono da noi a ordinare un solo muffin per sei. ‘ _Oh, ha una faccia così carina e angelica, ma il suo culo è ancora meglio!_ ’ – Passo."

" _Ti odio. – Passo._ "

"Ricevuto. Ne sono completamente devastato. Ehi, andiamo, cosa sta succedendo lì? – Passo."

" _Non molto, ma hanno messo fuori una lavagnetta che dice ‘Dolcetti deliziosi che puoi goderti senza aver bisogno di saper parlare un’altra lingua!’_ " Ci fu una piccola interferenza. " _E comunque, quelle ragazze ti chiamano Capezzoli Di Zucchero da mesi. Perché non è questo il tuo nome in codice? – Passo._ "

"Perché Johnny Cage è fantastico ed è uno che non perde, non quando ci sono io in mezzo." Roteò gli occhi e premette di nuovo il pulsante. _Seriamente_. "Smettila di lamentarti, lo _sapevo_ che avrei dovuto prendere in considerazione Scott per fare questa cosa. – Passo."

" _Ehi, non è colpa mia se Scott è più fico di me. – Passo._ "

Stiles roteò gli occhi, _di nuovo_. "Sì, non è colpa tua, ma resta il fatto che Scott lo è, e in qualsiasi campo, e tu dovresti smetterla di dirglielo: sta sviluppando un ego e continua a difenderti quando parlo dei tuoi numerosi fallimenti. E anche questo diventerà un altro tuo fallimento, Culetto D’Angelo? Oppure sei serio quando parli della lavagnetta? – Passo."

" _Penso che nell’angolo ci sia un disegno abbozzato di te che parli in polacco. – Passo._ "

Stiles assottigliò gli occhi, provando a riconciliare l’immagine della Laura che aveva conosciuto e con cui aveva condiviso un momento di confidenza, con quella di qualcuno che poteva essere un coglione simile. Non riuscì a sovrapporre le due immagini, il che lasciò spazio a un solo altro colpevole. Sentì la plastica del walkie-talkie incrinarsi sotto la sua mano, mentre tramava sul da farsi. Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Isaac di rubare la lavagna e scappare via, ma aveva bisogno di pensare in grande.

" _Uhm, Stiles?_ "

"Johnny Cage!"

" _Sì, vabbè. Uhm, tuo padre è ancora bandito dal mangiare dolci, giusto?_ "

"… sì, sì che lo è ancora. Per caso stai usando quest’opportunità per confessarmi qualcosa? Perché lo sai che, anche se in questo momento non posso darti un colpetto sulla fronte con le dita, posso pur sempre farti lavorare di mattina per tutto il mese prossimo. Che a Scott piaccia o meno. – Passo."

" _Uh, no, ma tuo padre è appena entrato dentro, e sembra che quel tipo, Derek, gli stia incartando una pila di Rocky Road. – Passo._ "

Stiles si lasciò scappare uno strillo indignato così forte che Allison fece capolino dentro la cucina fissandolo accigliata. La congedò agitando una mano.

"Va bene, allora, che guerra sia. Tutti quanti in città sanno che lui è bandito dall’avere qualsiasi cosa abbia dello zucchero. Avevo detto loro di informare a proposito il loro staff, quando sono andato all’inaugurazione" Ci rifletté sopra per un secondo. "Ok. Ok, è una cosa che possiamo usare a nostro favore. Che ne dici di metterti un po’ in azione, Culetto D’Angelo? – Passo."

Ci fu un sospiro, udibile anche oltre l’interferenza. " _Sarebbe stato meglio se tu mi avessi direttamente dato il turno di mattina._ "

Dieci minuti più tardi, ci fu un po’ di subbuglio all’entrata, e Stiles sentì suo padre urlare il suo nome fino a quando lui con nonchalance uscì dalla cucina.

"Che si dice, paparino?"

Stava stringendo Isaac per la collottola e aveva un’espressione furiosa.

"Ti andrebbe di spiegarmi perché mai ho trovato questo qui a gironzolare fuori dalla caffetteria degli Hale e a dire alla gente che ero lì per interrogarli su del traffico di droga?"

Isaac aveva una faccia colpevole, e Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata ammonitrice. "Ho detto ‘pagano il pizzo alla mafia’, amico! Mai ingrandire troppo le bugie!" lo rimproverò, e suo padre si limitò a sospirare stanco.

"Sai cosa, non voglio nemmeno sapere cos’hai in mente. Ma questo? Questo è calunniare. Sei stato fortunato che i proprietari non lo abbiano sentito prima di me. Avrebbero potuto accusarti di diffamazione."

Stiles fece il suo meglio per mostrarsi colpevole, ma perlopiù era arrabbiato con Isaac per essere un tale fallimento.

"Sì, ok, mi dispiace. Si tratta solo di un’amichevole rivalità in affari."

"Sai cosa, Stiles? La prossima volta, sii superiore. Non si ottiene alcun vantaggio mentendo."

Stiles serrò con rabbia la mascella e fissò suo padre. Che _faccia tosta_. "A proposito di dire la verità, che cos’è che stavi facendo lì oggi, paparino?"

Suo padre rivolse a Isaac un’occhiata gelida. "Avevo bisogno di qualcosa di nuovo da leggere."

"Certo, e con una pila di bontà al cioccolato e marshmallow come accompagnamento, eh?"

La faccia di suo padre diventò rossa. Ma sul serio? Stiles aveva sentito suo padre negoziare con dei criminali e minacciare dei sospettati fino a spingerli praticamente a cantare delle informazioni, eppure era su _questa cosa_ che stava perdendo la sua faccia da bluffatore.

"Sono un uomo adulto, Stiles. Ciò che mangio o non mangio è una mia decisione," ritorse, suonando quasi petulante.

"Certo," gli disse, prendendo il proprio cellulare. "Quindi, ehi, penso che fra non molto tu debba fare un esame medico col dottor Eriksen, giusto? Non vogliamo perderci questo appuntamento, vero?, visto che tu finora hai mangiato _così_ bene."

Suo padre provò a superare quello stallo per almeno dieci secondi, prima di sbuffare e allungare la mano verso la tasca posteriore, prendendone una sacchetto di carta unto con il logo di un alberello stampato di lato. Lo posò sul bancone con un tonfo sordo.

"Sai cosa? Va bene. Ci rinuncio, ma se da qui a un mese oserai avvicinarti a me con un hamburger vegetariano, metterò la tua vecchia collezione di Nintendo su eBay per comprarmi del filetto."

Stiles spalancò la bocca. "Non lo farai."

"Tu _provaci_ ," gli disse fra i denti, marciando fuori dal negozio.

Avrebbe dovuto impiegare un’ora o poco più per calmarlo – Stiles però aveva in programma di fargli delle polpette più tardi, quindi non era preoccupato.

E quei Rocky Road erano irritantemente deliziosi.

 

\---

 

Non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi alle spalle quello che era successo con suo padre, ma ciò che lo spinse a entrare in azione fu, sorprendentemente, Scott.

Scott, che stava pensando di essere subdolo quando Stiles rientrò da una cena con suo padre, e che provò davvero male a nascondere il fatto che stava sbafando dei brownie al cioccolato e menta sedendosi sopra il sacchetto, ma dimenticando di togliersi le briciole dalla bocca e dal petto.

"Cos’è questo?" chiese Stiles brusco, calciando via le scarpe che indossava e fermandosi, prima di crollare a sedere sulla poltrona reclinabile.

Scott era l’immagine dell’innocenza, il bastardo.

"Cos’è cosa?"

"Il fatto che sembra che tu l’abbia appena leccata alla strega di Hansel e Gretel."

"Ew," gli replicò, facendo una smorfia adorabile, "Lo sai che mi nausea quando fai battute su cose simili. Tipo tradire e cose così."

"Eppure non ti crea problemi tradire _me_?"

Eh sì, _ora_ sembrava colpevole, e cedette. "Mi dispiace, amico, è solo che si sono presentati alla caserma con un mucchio di dolci! Lo _sai_ che non so dire di no al cioccolato!"

"Non ti nutro abbastanza, Scott? La scorta illimitata che hai letteralmente sulla soglia di casa non è abbastanza per tenerti soddisfatto? Diamine, anche quando io non sono lì, Isaac ti mette da parte la roba migliore."

"Mi dispiace, ok! Sono stato debole. Debole e affamato." Prese il sacchetto da sotto il suo sedere. "Ma amico. Dovresti assaggiare questi brownie. Sono come… come se Betty Crocker avesse fatto l’amore con un cioccolatino al latte ripieno di menta, e questi fossero i loro figli."

"Chiudi la tua sporca boccaccia. Lo _sai_ cosa provo per Betty Crocker," rispose secco. Era l’intera settimana che della gente veniva da lui a delirare sulle creazioni di Laura, e non si vergognava ad ammettere che aveva trascorso il tragitto di andata e ritorno da suo padre a programmare la sua contromossa.

"Giusto, scusa," gli disse, sembrando imbarazzato. "Ma, uh, ho fatto una piccola ricognizione mentre Boyd era lì, e lui ha menzionato che il suo capo stava cercando di fare un accordo per il rifornimento della caserma. Apparentemente, stanno cercando di espandersi nel settore della panetteria. Finstock mi è sembrato abbastanza preso."

Stiles assottigliò lo sguardo. "Cos’ha fatto, adesso?"

"Uh. Ha detto che stava andando pure al dipartimento dello sceriffo."

Stiles _fremette di rabbia_.

"Uhm, amico, ti sta tremando l’occhio. Stai bene? Lo sai che sarò assolutamente dalla tua parte quando la cosa sarà messa ai voti, e comunque sono io quello che fa la spesa per la caserma. È una prerogativa per i tirocinanti."

"Va bene, Scott, va bene," disse, ma poteva sentire quanto stesse stringendo forte i denti. "Penso solo che per me e Derek sia giunta l’ora di scambiare quattro chiacchiere."

 

\---

 

La mattina successiva, la sua rabbia fu l’unica ragione per cui si trattenne dal correre nella direzione opposta, quando la porta del _Talia Tales_ si chiuse alle sue spalle. Derek Hale era l’unico a lavorare al banco, in quel momento, e aveva la faccia di uno che pensava che la donna che gli stava dicendo come sistemare i suoi pasticcini in una scatola fosse la responsabile del Debito del Terzo Mondo e della morte del suo amato gerbillo. Stiles avrebbe pensato che lui ce l’avesse con lei per ragioni personali, se non avesse sentito le due liceali di fronte a lui discutere su come avevano deciso di soprannominarlo Cipiglio Bombasexy – una di loro si stava chiedendo se per caso avesse appena scoperto di avere un debole per gli insegnanti carichi di disapprovazione. L’intera attitudine di Derek urlava Preferirei-farmi-un-clistere-all’acido-piuttosto-che-avere-a-che-fare-con-voi, e _porca miseria_ , Stiles avrebbe potuto concordare con lui, certi giorni.

Nonostante l’atteggiamento distaccato, Hale si _congelò_ davvero sul posto, quando vide Stiles e l’espressione paurosa che aveva sulla faccia. _Già, fai bene ad avere paura. Anche se hai delle spalle enormi e potresti schiacciarmi. Uhm._

"Credo che non ci siamo ancora formalmente presentati. Sono Stiles," disse, allungando una mano quando arrivò alla fine della coda al bancone, e fu irrazionalmente fiero di come la sua voce fosse ferma. Nessuno l’aveva avvertito di guardarsi bene dagli occhi di quel tipo. Che fossero ingiustamente distraenti fu il primo pensiero che gli passò per la testa. Il secondo fu di natura meno pura, e riguardava la sensazione di sentire quella barba contro le sue natiche, ma lui lì era tipo a metà di qualcosa che doveva fare, quindi era meglio non pensare più.

"E tu sei… Derek…" l’esortò, quando non ottenne alcuna risposta. _Cosa poco gentile_.

Il tipo restò lì a fissarlo, con gli occhi che scattavano in modo stupido sulla faccia di Stiles, prima di riprendersi e stringergli la mano, schiarendosi la voce.

"Io… Sì, giusto. Derek. Sono Derek."

"Uhm… Ok," Stiles si accigliò, frastornato dal suo cambio di atteggiamento. "Bene, _Derek_. Non sono esattamente sicuro di che razza di gioco stai pensando di fare, ma stai provocando la persona sbagliata. Io sono stato, tipo, formalmente addestrato a questo tipo di guerra. Non puoi vincere. Non provarci nemmeno."

Per mezzo minuto sembrò che un autentico _sorrisetto_ stesse provando ad affacciarsi sulle labbra del ragazzo, che infine si trasformò in un vero sorriso quando finalmente aprì bocca per parlare.

"E a che gioco starei giocando, _Stiles_?"

Oh Dio, il modo in cui aveva detto il suo nome, e aveva un paio di adorabili incisivi da coniglio che lo rendevano tipo, mille volte ancora più attraente. Il punto debole di Stiles erano le imperfezioni carine: al liceo aveva avuto per sei mesi una cotta per le orecchie di Kate Hudson. Era fottuto.

Si umettò le labbra, distogliendo gli occhi dalla bocca di Derek. _Concentrati. È un coglione e tu lo odi. Nonostante la sua bellezza._

"Lo sai a cosa mi sto riferendo. La consegna dell’ordine incasinata è stata una cosa. La lavagnetta è stata a suo modo divertente, ma rifornire mio padre di zuccheri? Non è una cazzata su cui posso passare oltre."

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. "Oh, quindi dovremmo ignorare il fatto che hai piazzato un tuo tirapiedi a spiarci dall’altra parte della strada?"

Stiles sbuffò una risata prima che fosse in grado di trattenersi dal farlo. Da quel momento in poi si sarebbe riferito a Isaac come ‘tirapiedi’.

"Conosci il tuo nemico," disse, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Un argomento su cui tu sai tutto, vero? Si dice in giro che tu fossi un cliente abituale del mio negozio, prima che questo posto venisse aperto."

Derek inclinò la testa di lato e aggrottò la fronte. Sembrò incuriosito. "Davvero? L’hai notato?"

Stiles arricciò le labbra. "A dire il vero, no." Derek si raddrizzò, diventando immediatamente meno espressivo. "Ma il mio tirapiedi sì."

"Oh."

Dopo di che, ci fu una pausa, in cui Stiles studiò il tipo, chiedendosi quale diavolo fosse il suo problema.

"E quindi… Se potessi lasciar perdere questa cosa degli scherzi, sarebbe una buona cosa. Tu non infastidisci me, io non infastidisco te, e tutto andrà bene."

La faccia di Derek era diventata completamente priva di espressioni, si stava limitando a picchiettare dei fogli colorati posati a arte sul bancone – una pila di volantini di un tosatore di cani e dei dépliant della fiera che ci sarebbe stata prossimamente – rifiutandosi di incrociare il suo sguardo.

"Quindi questa è stata una visita per ragioni diplomatiche. Ovvio."

"Amico, nessun rancore, va bene?" chiese Stiles, abbassando il mento per incontrare lo sguardo di Derek. "Non è che domani mi sveglierò con dei graffiti sulla mia porta che informano i passanti su cosa mi piace fare con i genitali degli altri uomini nel mio tempo libero?"

‘ _Stai provando a invitare il ragazzo a scoprirlo? Buon Dio, puoi essere più sottile di così, Sloneczo. Sul serio_ ’.

Stiles deglutì a vuoto restando fermo e si limitò a _ignorarla_.

"No," sbuffò Derek, con gli occhi spalancati, "Non è il mio stile."

"Già, non l’ho pensato sul serio," Stiles non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere, anche se poteva sentire come il cuore gli stesse battendo in gola. Per la verità avrebbe ammirato il genio di Derek, se fosse stato diretto a qualcun altro. Batté una mano sul banco prima di mettersi ad ammirare _qualcos’altro_. "Bene, abbiamo concretizzato qualcosa. È stato bello conoscerti sul serio. Ci si vede in giro, Derek."

Si voltò per andarsene, sentendosi sovraeccitato e imbarazzato, e almeno l’80% di ciò era dovuto a come la maglia di Derek fosse stretta sui suoi bicipiti.

"Stiles?" lo chiamò Derek, giusto prima che arrivasse alla porta, e lui si voltò. Derek sembrò guardarlo come sul principio di dirgli qualcosa, ma si fermò, fissando un punto oltre la spalla di Stiles. "Uh, vale lo stesso per me. È stato bello conoscerti, finalmente."

Quando Stiles replicò annuendo in maniera educata, e alzandosi il cappuccio sulla testa per ripararsi dal temporale che c’era fuori, Erica – in piedi sulla soglia della porta – sorrise calcolatrice al loro scambio di battute.

 

\---

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 17**

Hai presente quella sensazione che si prova quando si entra in una stanza e le persone lì presenti si zittiscono subito? È abbastanza di merda quando succede a dei licantropi, sai? Perché noi possiamo, tipo, sentire la conversazione prima di aprire la porta. Ed è l’esatto motivo per cui sono fiera di poter dire che ho spinto Erica a confessare tutto grazie a un’occhiata truce in circa venti secondi.

È meglio per il mio ego che io finga che sia successo così, e non perché lei stava morendo dalla voglia di dirmelo a prescindere.

Evidentemente, il motivo per cui mio fratello aveva la faccia di uno a cui le mutande sono migrate su per il culo per l’estate, era perché Erica era rientrata nel locale giusto in tempo per assistere a uno scambio di battute.

Un estremamente interessante scambio di battute fra Derek e Stiles, il proprietario carino da morire del nostro forno rivale, il _Piekarnia_. Il nostro rivale a cui Derek sta rendendo la vita estremamente difficile.

Perché? Beh, le ipotesi di chiunque sono valide quanto le mie. Ma io ho i miei sospetti.

Certo, lo shock iniziale che niente avesse a che fare con Allison Argent mi ha lasciata un po’ perplessa. Apparentemente, è questo il motivo per cui da prima dell’apertura del _Talia Tales_ lui scompariva nel pomeriggio. Andava a fare la posta a qualcuno come un piccolo lupetto stalker. Che carino.

Beh, no, a dire il vero è alquanto sorprendente, fosse solo per il fatto che a Derek sembra piacere qualcuno. Non fraintendermi, quel ragazzo finora non è stato casto e puro, ok? Se i commenti di Erica significano qualcosa, il mio fratellino negli anni del college ha avuto la sua giusta dose di attenzioni, e ne ha approfittato (e questo è un pensiero su cui non voglio soffermarmi oltre, grazie).

Probabilmente non c’è neanche bisogno che dica che Derek ha negato tutto, sostenendo che si trattasse di un fraintendimento e di un accordo fra lui e Stiles di lasciarsi in pace, prima di salire con troppa enfasi sulla sua stupida Camaro (seriamente, fa lo stesso suono che faceva nostro nonno mentre russava). La sua scusa per andarsene è stata che avevamo bisogno di carta igienica per i bagni.

Menzogne, ovvio. Questo è un ordine di rifornimento che non ha incasinato.

Se non altro, la sua uscita di scena teatrale ha dato a Erica l’opportunità di spiegarmi nei dettagli cos’è successo.

Già, come se non avessi notato i disegni extra sulla lavagna delle specialità del giorno, e Derek che andava in giro con quel ghigno piccolo e quieto che ha solo quando pensa di averla fatta franca (cosa che non succede mai), ma sembra che la spiegazione sia ancora più strana di quanto avrei mai potuto anticipare. Per prima cosa, il nostro forno è coinvolto in una guerra a suon di scherzi. Con il forno di Stiles, perché Derek, il mio dolce fratellino emotivamente danneggiato, non stava provando a sabotare nessuno: pensiamo che stesse provando a flirtare.

Flirtare con Stiles. Tramite scherzi.

L’unica cosa in grado di rendere tutto ancora più tragico è che evidentemente ha fallito. Erica dice che Stiles ha preso tutto dal verso sbagliato, ha fatto irruzione qui con le armi cariche, decidendo però alla fine di dichiarare una tregua, e dicendo poi a Derek che staranno alla larga l’uno dall’altro.

Cosa che all’apparenza è l’esatto opposto di quello che Derek vuole.

Sigh.

Non mi farò coinvolgere. Non mi impiccerò. Una buona alpha si fida del fatto che i suoi beta sappiano quando chiedere aiuto. Fidati del fatto che i tuoi beta si fidino del fatto che tu ti fidi di loro.

Da ripetere fino a quando l’impulso di fare altrimenti non se ne sarà andato.

 

\---

 

Forse Stiles avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di informare Isaac della tregua, ma in sua difesa, se lui avesse mai pianificato un altro colpo ai danni di Derek, sarebbe stato molto più creativo di qualsiasi diamine di cosa fosse stata quella.

Era venuto fuori che Isaac si era preso una piccola cotta per Erica, e se il loro costante messaggiare significava qualcosa, stava diventando una sorta di fissazione. Oppure _avrebbe potuto_ diventarlo, se Erica non fosse stata già impegnata a flirtare con il suo collega di lavoro e carro armato umano Boyd, e Isaac non si fosse presentato lì durante la sua pausa pranzo per invitare Erica a mangiare, solo per vedere quei due insieme.

Isaac era capace di comportarsi come uno stronzo quando le cose non andavano come voleva lui – e questa non era una novità per nessuno che avesse giocato contro di lui a football – e ironicamente, le uniche volte in cui si scrollava di dosso la sua solita ansia da confronto era quando pensava di avere una futile e infantile ragione per avercela con qualcuno. A quanto sembrava, quel giorno ciò si era manifestato nell’atteggiarsi e posizionarsi di fronte a Boyd mentre lui provava ad attirare nuovi clienti alla caffetteria.

Isaac, com’era ovvio che succedesse dopo che negli ultimi giorni aveva trascorso troppo tempo con Stiles, aveva usato la sua pausa pranzo prolungata per gironzolare un po’ per la strada, tenendo in mano il cartello a forma di freccia con il logo del _Piekarnia_ (che era sempre stato usato solo come iniziazione per i nuovi membri dello staff, perché era umiliante a morte: c’era una seconda freccia puntata verso chiunque stesse tenendo il cartello, con la scritta _vuoi qualcosa di ancora più gustoso?_ ). Tutto si era trasformato da innocua pubblicità a sfida all’ultimo sangue quando Isaac aveva cominciato a ricordare ai passanti che il loro caffè non sapeva di melma di palude (in difesa di Isaac, poteva però dire che aveva degli esperti che dicevano che per quanto riguardava il caffè il _Piekarnia_ batteva il _Talia Tales_ , non c’era sfida).

Più che altro, Stiles era un po’ deluso dal fatto di aver sentito cosa stesse succedendo _dopo_ che Erica era uscita furiosa dalla caffetteria, quando si era intromessa chiedendo di sapere da Isaac perché mai avesse dovuto liberarlo dalla presa di Boyd – che gli stava stringendo il collo con le braccia in una presa da wrestling. Apparentemente il suo non-fidanzato non era stato molto disponibile nel dirle i dettagli.

Isaac però, nel raccontare tutto a Erica, aveva omesso in modo saggio la parte in cui voleva chiederle di andare a pranzo con lui, il che voleva dire che era probabile che loro stessero pensassero che Stiles lo avesse mandato lì in qualità di tirapiedi. Meraviglioso.

Stiles osservò Allison cospargere di marshmallow una tazza di cioccolata calda, per poi spingerla lungo il tavolo, trattenendosi dal fare una battuta sulla faccia da cucciolo abbattuto di Isaac.

"Pensavo di piacerle," si accigliò, prendendo una ditata di marshmallow sciolto dalla tazza. Allison scambiò uno sguardo con Stiles, che inarcò un sopracciglio come a dirle _vuoi davvero che sia io la presenza confortante qui?_ Lei sospirò.

"Sono sicura che tu le piaccia, amico," gli disse lei, allungando una mano per stringergli un braccio, "ma comportarti come un coglione solo perché le cose non stanno andando come vorresti non ti sarà di alcuno aiuto."

Stiles esplose, non riuscì a farne a meno. "L’hai sul serio sfidato a _duello_? Con un pannello di legno 2x4?"

Isaac gli rivolse un’occhiataccia quando lui scoppiò a ridere. Avrebbe pagato denaro sonante per vederlo, anche se, da come sembrava, Boyd non si era mostrato coinvolto e si era limitato a schiacciare Isaac con un braccio gigantesco non appena lui gli si era avvicinato abbastanza.

"È stata una dimostrazione di valore," gli ritorse, e perfino Allison provò a non sorridere.

"È stata una cosa dolce," gli disse lei, confortandolo. "Davvero da idioti, ma allo stesso tempo dolce, da un certo punto di vista."

"A te Scott piace perché è coraggioso," l’accusò Isaac, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Stiles aveva avuto i suoi sospetti sui sentimenti di Isaac per Allison, quando si erano incontrati, ma ci aveva pensato la sua _cotta fraterna_ per Scott a sistemare le cose. Scoprire però che un’altra ragazza che gli piaceva era impegnata probabilmente non lo stava aiutando a dimenticare il primo rifiuto che aveva ricevuto.

"Parzialmente, ma Scott non va in giro ad appiccare incendi solo perché così può andare a spegnerli." Si accigliò pensosa. "O almeno penso che non lo faccia."

Stiles scrollò la testa arricciando il naso. "Nah, l’odore di benzina gli fa male al pancino."

Allison assunse la stessa espressione piena d’affetto che aveva visto sulla faccia del suo migliore amico infinite volte, e Stiles sospirò. A quanto sembrava, era circondato da adolescenti in preda agli ormoni.

Allison lo guardò in modo strano, come se stesse vedendo un suo nuovo lato, ed _ehi_ , non era mica del tutto un coglione.

"Che c’è?" le disse guardandola. "Anni di amore non corrisposto con una rossa sputa fuoco alta 1,60 mi hanno insegnato abbastanza da sapere che aspettare che lei cambi magicamente idea non ti porterà da nessuna parte. La miglior cosa che io abbia fatto per la nostra amicizia è stata farmela passare e riconoscere che volevo fare un tentativo con altre ragazze – e anche con altri cazzi."

Entrambi rotearono gli occhi, rovinando il momento.

"Già, e la cosa ha funzionato bene finché non hai spinto Danny ad allontanarsi, e ora hai paura di avere una storia con qualcuno," disse Isaac, e Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo indignato.

"Non ho paura di…"

"Un po’ ce l’hai," tagliò corto Allison, sorridendogli con tristezza. Lui guardò entrambi.

"È questo quello che voi ragazzi pensate? Che adesso io sia troppo smidollato per poter uscire con qualcuno?" Ci fu un collettivo e vago scrollamento di spalle, e Stiles non sapeva come quella discussione si fosse evoluta verso la sua vita amorosa e delle manchevolezze percepite. "Danny ha capito quello che dovevo fare: abbiamo concordato in _maniera amichevole_ che lasciarmi concentrare sul lavoro era la cosa più giusta, visto che mio padre è il suo capo e tutto il resto. Non l’ho _allontanato_."

Avrebbe fatto venire Danny lì a dirlo loro, se al momento non fosse stato a prendere il sole nelle fottute Hawaii.

Quello che avevano avuto, anche se era stato grandioso, era stato più che altro un’abitudine. Mettersi insieme al liceo perché unici ragazzi apertamente gay e per caso attratti l’uno dall’altro, e riprendere la loro relazione – di natura disimpegnata – dopo che Danny era tornato dal college era stato divertente, ma Stiles sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto ciò che mai avrebbero avuto. Danny era gentile, super intelligente e premuroso, ma c’era sempre stato qualcosa che… _mancava_. Non era sempre tutto cuoricini, cuccioli e farfalle allo stomaco ogni volta che erano insieme, almeno non per Stiles.

Alle volte pensava che quando sarebbe stato reale, quando avrebbe trovato quella scintilla che lui e Danny non avevano mai avuto, niente avrebbe potuto trattenerlo. Per i suoi genitori era stato così. L’intera cosa delle stelle allineate e del completamento perfetto, in cui quando tutto andava bene, andava _davvero bene_ , e in cui c’era la giusta quantità di cose _sbagliate_ , di fuochi d’artificio, per mantenere tutto tangibile.

Era un po’ difficile però da spiegare a quei due Giudicante McGiudico di fronte a lui senza sembrare un coglione.

"Lo notavi a malapena quando veniva qui a passare del tempo con te," sottolineò Allison. "Faceva un po’ male a guardarlo. A volte sei così ottuso, Stiles."

"Ehi, lo notavo." Un po’. "Perdonami per non volere che l’eredità della mia famiglia muoia con mia nonna."

"Erica mi ha detto che aveva una grossa cotta per te al liceo," aggiunse Isaac. "E tu sapevi a malapena che lei esisteva."

Stiles… non seppe cosa rispondere. Anche se questo spiegava un po’ perché non si conoscessero a vicenda.

"Siamo qui per parlare di _te_. Fra me e Danny è finita, e siamo ancora dei buoni amici, ed entrambi ne siamo usciti con l’orgoglio intatto. Lo vedo sempre al dipartimento dello sceriffo, va tutto bene. A dire il vero siamo tipo _fratelli_."

"Perché Danny non è un coglione e non porta rancore."

"Ecco un’altra ragione per cui lui e io non eravamo fatti l’uno per l’altro." Stiles aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo eguagliasse sulla scala dell’essere coglioni. Gli venne in mente un’altra faccia, corredata di sorrisetto divertito, barba e un paio di stupidi occhi verde mare, ma se la tolse di testa immediatamente.

Isaac e Allison si scambiarono un’altra occhiata saputa, e Stiles decise di ridurre i turni di lavoro che quei due condividevano, così avrebbero potuto lasciare in pace il suo cazzo. "Guardate, torniamo sull’argomento. Tu," indicò Isaac, "Smettila di fare il carino con Erica, e tu," si voltò a guardare Allison, "Smettila di fare la Lydia con la mia vita sentimentale."

Lei stese le mani in avanti. "Va bene, ma penso comunque che tu ti sia sabotando da solo."

La risposta morì sulle labbra di Stiles quando la porta principale si aprì facendo tintinnare il carillon a vento, e quattro piccole signore anziane entrarono dentro. Seguite da altre sei. E poté vedere che almeno altre cinque si stavano facendo strada verso il forno.

"Ciao, caro," sorrise la signora Graham, quando Stiles si alzò per tenere la porta aperta per loro. "Siamo qui per il Progetto Dolcezza Della Maturità?" gli disse speranzosa.

"Chiedo scusa, il _cosa_?"

"Il giovane burbero che ha bisogno di radersi che sta all’altra caffetteria, ci ha detto che date del caffè e della torta gratis agli over sessanta."

"Sarebbe davvero molto attraente se sorridesse di più, dico bene, Enid?" disse la sua amica, ed Enid annuì.

"Uhm, potrebbe esserlo, ma comunque tutti abbiamo avuto una fase da cattivo ragazzo, non è vero?"

La sua amica assentì saggiamente. "Sì, sì. Meno male che mi sono sistemata con Howard, che è un bravo e dolce ragazzo come te, Stiles. Come sta tuo padre? Segue ancora quell’orribile dieta? So che amerebbe avere un po’ della mia lasagna. Potrei dire alla mia Carly di portargliene una porzione. Ha divorziato, sai…"

Stiles stese una mano avanti. "Uh, forse… Non lo so… Aspettate. Torniamo indietro. Progetto Dolcezza della Maturità?"

La signora Graham s’illuminò. "Sì! Non riuscivamo a credere alla nostra fortuna, e beh, non potevamo mica lasciarci scappare un’opportunità simile. Possiamo scegliere qualsiasi cosa dal menù?"

Il cervello di Stiles si arrestò gelandosi per un secondo, prima di tornare a funzionare.

 _Derek_.

Chiunque avesse mai lavorato nell’industria della ristorazione era più che consapevole che dei pensionati sarebbero andati prima dove c’era della roba gratis, piuttosto che spendere dei soldi da qualsiasi altra parte, e chi mai avrebbe voluto farsi vedere mentre cacciava un mucchio di nonnine fuori dal proprio negozio? Non solo Derek aveva fatto in modo di appestare il locale con l’odore di talco e naftalina, ma Stiles poteva anche dire addio al profitto di quel giorno. Era un piano diabolico. E _geniale_.

"Uhm…"

"Qualsiasi cosa dall’espositore a sinistra," tagliò corto Allison, realizzando cosa stava succedendo allo stesso tempo di Stiles. "E potete dire a Isaac laggiù come volete il caffè." Mostrò loro uno dei suoi sorrisi da Principessa Disney e lasciò entrare dentro un altro gruppetto, prima di rivolgere a Stiles uno sguardo di indignazione appena contenuta.

Stiles sapeva come si sentiva. _Eccome_ , se lo sapeva.

 

\---

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 19**

Beh, la guerra di scherzi è ripresa.

Vorrei poter dire che lo so perché il mio beta è venuto a parlare con me, a condividere questa parte della sua vita con me, magari perfino confessando una possibile cotta, ma no. L’ho saputo solo quando mi è stato detto che un’orda di bambini della prima elementare discenderà sul negozio in risposta al nostro ultimo progetto ‘letteratura come impegno sociale’.

Sfortunatamente, la loro maestra è stata informata male, dato che non abbiamo in corso alcun progetto simile, ma ha parlato al telefono con Erica quando ha chiamato per prenotarsi con noi e ‘Zio Derek’, ed Erica, com’è ovvio, è una persona che non si lascerebbe mai sfuggire l’occasione di vedere una cosa simile. E sì, sfortunatamente la nostra assicurazione copre anche cose simili. Si è parlato perfino di marionette. Gesù.

Va bene, è una cosa tipo geniale, fosse solo per il fatto che Derek sarà assillato per fare in modo diverso tutte le voci dei personaggi, proprio come faceva con Cora (e va bene, sarò lì per assicurarmi che i bambini sappiano delle voci), e alcune di queste stupide mezze cartucce, che si sono già fermate qui a premere le loro piccole faccine cicciotte contro la vetrina per dare un’occhiata a Derek, sono così fottutamente carine che perfino le mie ovaie si sono illuminate un pochino nel vederle, ma comunque. Bella mossa, Stiles.

Fosse solo perché, per la prima volta dopo giorni, mio fratello sta sorridendo di nuovo sul serio.

 

\---

 

"Siamo chiusi!" Stiles si accigliò guardando l’orologio. "Tipo, chiusi-chiusi. E Isaac ha bisogno di un’altra ramanzina sull’essere cresciuto in un fienile."

Erano le 22:30 passate, e Stiles era/era stato così tanto concentrato da estraniarsi da tutto il resto. Aveva l’iPod acceso su una playlist a caso che aveva da parecchio tempo, che stava passando dei pezzi talmente vecchi che Stiles ricordava di aver avuto ancora i capelli rasati quando li aveva scaricati; aveva pure tutto l’edificio per sé, visto che Lydia era stata esiliata per dare a Scott e Allison la possibilità di darci dentro in occasione della prima notte di Scott senza turno alla caserma. E poi non c’era nessuno che potesse giudicare cosa stava ascoltando. Era la condizione perfetta per creare.

E fu per questo che tutto si fermò quando Derek Hale bussò piano prima di spingere la porta della cucina per aprirla.

"Il cartello di chiusura è stato già abbastanza chiaro."

Stiles sorrise, nonostante non volesse farlo, e si spinse indietro gli occhiali sul naso. Indossava i pantaloni di una tuta, delle scarpe da ginnastica di tela e la sua vecchia maglietta con la scritta _Stud Muffin_ , ma quello non era mica un orario lavorativo – che il proprio sciattone interiore venisse pure fuori.

"Derek. A cosa devo questo dispiacere?"

Avrebbe dovuto essere un po’ più frastornato dalla sua intrusione: non conosceva Derek, almeno non sul serio, ma Stiles era in uno spazio tutto suo e questo lo faceva sentire in qualche modo quello dei due che aveva diritto di comandare. Se Stiles avesse potuto definire qualcosa un suo dominio, sarebbe stata la cucina: quelle mura potevano raccontare la storia della sua vita, se solo qualcuno avesse saputo come chiederlo loro.

Derek si spostò dalla soglia, inarcando un sopracciglio. Aveva una posa tranquilla, sicura e seria mentre passava un dito lungo lo stipite di legno, ma il modo in cui lanciava delle occhiate intorno alla cucina spaziosa tradiva dell’esitazione, come se non fosse sicuro sull’invadere lo spazio di Stiles. Era una cosa strana, vederlo così considerato, dato quello che finora Stiles aveva visto del suo carattere. La maggior parte degli amici di Stiles aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire in modo diretto di lasciarlo da solo a creare.

Derek alzò la testa. "Ho pensato che fosse il mio turno di fare un confronto."

L’angolo della bocca di Stiles si arricciò all’insù, e lui si accovacciò appena per prendere un contenitore di zucchero vanigliato. Erano passati tre giorni da quando aveva iniziato ad aggiornare la lavagna delle specialità del giorno con frasi come ‘ _Lemon Square!! – amare soltanto la metà del disprezzo per l’umanità di Derek Hale!_ ’ e ‘ _Piernik – ricoperto con del cioccolato più scuro dell’atteggiamento di Derek Hale (ma non quanto le sue sopracciglia)_ ’, e solo un paio di ore da quando aveva informato Heather, che insegnava a una prima classe elementare, dell’assolutamente adorabile Ora della Storiella con lo Zio Derek, aperta ai bambini dai quattro ai sette anni. Ne era stata così commossa che aveva giurato di chiamare e preparare una gitarella con la sua classe alla caffetteria e libreria, visto che aveva quell’‘atmosfera da fiaba un po’ kitch che coinvolge subito i bimbi’. Stiles non si sarebbe sentito così fiero se non avesse avuto il presentimento che Erica avesse fatto in modo che tutto ciò succedesse. Quella visita, però, suggeriva che Derek avesse altre idee.

Come se lui avesse potuto avere una scelta in proposito. Che _tesoro_.

"Beh, cavolo, Derek, stavo sperando che tu potessi leggermi una storia, prima," disse Stiles innocentemente, misurando a mente una tazza di zucchero a velo. Non l’aveva ancora guardato in maniera diretta, e non era sicuro del perché.

"Che _carino_. Immagino di non aver bisogno di costringerti a confessare," replicò Derek, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Si appoggiò contro il bordo del lavello industriale, e Stiles non aveva neanche notato quanto si fosse avvicinato. Occupava lo spazio di una persona molto più grande di quanto in realtà lo era: aveva una presenza imponente, ed era dura non avere la sensazione che la stanza fosse diventata più piccola, dopo il suo arrivo. In qualche modo però non era spiacevole: era come se fosse una nuova peculiarità, che si fondeva con quelle vecchie. Stava comunque però provocando delle strane cose al ritmo cardiaco di Stiles.

"Potrei ritirare tutto, se hai voglia di ammanettarmi a qualcosa," propose, osservando il pomo di Adamo di Derek andare su e giù mentre deglutiva guardando con determinazione un punto a sinistra. _Interessante_. "Ma perché mai dovrei negare un simile genio?" Stiles scrollò le spalle, camminando all’indietro per posare una mano su una ciotola dietro di sé.

Niente nell’intera stanza era stato spostato dalla seconda metà degli Anni Novanta. Stiles probabilmente avrebbe potuto fare un’infornata di pane di segale senza tenere gli occhi aperti – anche se era una cosa sconsigliata da fare, data la presenza di superfici scottanti e oggetti appuntiti. Derek l’osservò in silenzio per un po’, mascherando in modo vago il suo interesse con l’espressione di chi era venuto lì solo per affari.

"Pensavo tu fossi parecchio convinto riguardo la tregua," disse Derek, spezzando lo pseudo silenzio. Da qualche parte in sottofondo, Frank Turner stava cantando di qualcuno che lo salvava dal modo in cui tendeva a essere, e Stiles infine guardò Derek.

"Lo ero, fino a quando non hai trasformato il mio forno in un centro per anziani."

"È stato perché _tu_ hai deciso di sistemare tutto con una battaglia fra banconisti."

Stiles sorrise stringendo le spalle e scrollando la testa. Era abbastanza certo che fosse per via delle nuvolette provocate dallo zucchero al velo che il naso gli prudeva, ma era troppo impegnato per potersi preoccupare del suo aspetto, in quel momento.

"Non ho niente a che vedere con quello."

"Sicuro."

Stiles inarcò il sopracciglio e si voltò. "Non sono stato io a volerlo fare."

Il sorrisetto pigro che c’era sulla faccia di Derek andò via, e lui arretrò appena. "No?"

"No. Isaac non sa affrontare bene un rifiuto, e io sono un uomo di parola."

Il silenzio cadde su di loro, e Derek sembrò rimuginare sulla nuova informazione, come se il suo mondo adesso sembrasse completamente diverso.

Dopo un momento, Stiles immerse le dita nella ciotola per un assaggio di prova, e si accigliò al risultato.

"Cosa stai preparando?" chiese Derek.

Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo sospetto. "Stai provando a infiltrarti nella mia cucina, adesso?"

"Non lusingarti da solo. Non è che si tratti di un segreto di stato."

Stiles alzò un dito con fare accusatore verso il suo impostore. "Assolutamente no, amico. Certi segreti sono sacri."

"Abbastanza sacri da farti fare la faccia di uno che sta masticando delle viti?" chiese Derek, nascondendo a malapena quanto lo stesse giudicando.

Stiles si pulì le mani strofinandosele nella parte posteriore dei pantaloni ancor prima di realizzare cosa stesse facendo, e si allontanò dal banco da lavoro, riflettendo ancora. "Sto sperimentando, ok?" Gesticolò verso la sua faccia. "Sto indossando i miei occhiali da riflessione. Il punto è andare per tentativi ed errori."

"Quindi quello è stato un errore," ipotizzò Derek, fissando la ciotola con gli ingredienti.

"Precisamente," disse Stiles pensieroso, prima di grugnire. "È troppo dolce. Ha bisogno di qualcosa che contrasti." Le sue parole erano state più che altro una riflessione ponderata che una vera spiegazione, ma nel frattempo che aveva parlato, Derek si era allontanato da dove era appoggiato. Stiles lo prese in considerazione per un momento.

"Sarebbe una, uh, una babka. Di tipo ebraico – è tipo una torta lievitata con…"

"Lo so cos’è una babka," tagliò corto Derek con impazienza, fermandosi accanto a Stiles. "Qual è il ripieno?"

Stiles sbuffò, fissando la ciotola. "È questo il problema. Potrei fare quello al cioccolato nel sonno, ma sto provando a fare qualcosa di diverso."

Derek tirò su col naso, annusando, e inarcò il sopracciglio. "Cioccolato _bianco_?" disse sprezzante.

"Cioccolato bianco e vaniglia, _a dire il vero_ ," ritorse Stiles in sua difesa. "Eccetto che…"

"Eccetto che?"

Si passò con stanchezza un polso sulla fronte, probabilmente spalmandosi Dio sapeva solo cosa sul sopracciglio. "I sapori non si stanno armonizzando bene, non c’è contrasto. Il cioccolato bianco è di per sé comunque più dolce di quello al latte, quindi la vaniglia si limita ad accentuarlo ancor di più." Prese la piccola ciotola di acciaio. "Ok, rimettiamoci all’opera. Magari potrei fare qualcosa con la cannella e…"

"Aspetta," disse Derek pensieroso, posando una mano su quella di Stiles. Gli procurò un brivido che lo percorse dal braccio fino al petto, e Stiles si ritrovò a fermarsi senza davvero volerlo. Fissò Derek con aria d’attesa, ma lui era perso nei propri pensieri, con le labbra chiuse e strette. "Hai del peperoncino?"

Stiles si accigliò.

"Vuoi dire tipo quello…" Fu colpito dalla realizzazione, e cominciò a camminare all’indietro continuando a parlare animato. La sensazione del tocco di Derek restò con lui. "Tu… tu pensi che potrebbe funzionare? Voglio dire, di solito viene accoppiato con il cioccolato fondente, e difatti ne ho un po’ in polvere conservato nel retro dell’armadietto degli ingredienti in polvere, da Halloween…"

"Tentativi ed errori, giusto?" ricordò Derek, e quando Stiles tornò indietro con il barattolo recuperato, lui stava miscelando distrattamente gli ingredienti.

"Mi sa che dovrei usare dei veri peperoncini spezzettati per questo, ma…"

"Tentativi ed errori," ripeté Derek, e stava pure sorridendo appena. E nonostante tutto era ancora del tutto ingiusto.

Stiles calcolò a occhio il peso della polvere e l’aggiunse alla miscela, osservando la faccia di Derek quando fu il suo turno di assaggiare.

"Uhm. Ancora un po’ di vaniglia."

Stiles l’assecondò coscienzioso e poi assaggiò. I suoi occhi scattarono su Derek.

" _Amico_."

Dopo aver posato la ciotola, Stiles allungò una mano oltre le spalle da orgasmo di Derek e prese una frusta a manovella, mettendogliela poi in mano. Derek profumava di acqua di colonia e della giacca di pelle che non aveva neanche addosso.

"Dimostrati utile, sbattimi delle uova mentre io preparo un po’ di streusel."

Derek esitò, fissando l’utensile, ma Stiles stava già prendendo tutto quello che gli serviva seguendo a memoria la ricetta, muovendosi per la cucina come se stesse ballando un walzer che si addiceva alla musica che ascoltavano. Aveva un buon presentimento sul risultato che avrebbero ottenuto.

"Io…"

Stiles si fermò, pulendosi l’eccesso di margarina dalle mani con il grembiule, stavolta. Inarcò un sopracciglio in direzione di Derek, che non aveva ancora neanche rotto un uovo.

"Io non preparo dolci."

Stiles sbuffò una risata. "Amico, sei il co-proprietario di un forno. E si vede quando qualcuno sa di cosa sta parlando. Tu chiaramente sai di cosa stai parlando."

"È Laura quella che fa i dolci, io mi limito a… È una cosa che ormai non faccio più."

Stiles si accigliò, considerando l’espressione di sofferenza sulla faccia di Derek, e poi si voltò verso di lui. "Amico, non è che si tratti di eroina o qualcosa del genere. È _fare dolci_. Fai un casino, lecchi i cucchiai e ti procuri del mal di pancia per aver mangiato troppa roba di quella che hai fatto. Cosa c’è di così orribile in tutto questo?"

"È che…"

Stiles lo guardò restando in attesa, desiderando fargli delle pressioni, ma Derek sospirò, andando verso il lavandino piccolo. "Ho bisogno di una ciotola. Dove tieni le uova?"

Ci furono un paio di momenti di confortevole silenzio mentre lavoravano, la linea delle spalle di Derek si rilassò seguendo la musica, mentre Stiles lavorava a mano la margarina con lo zucchero e la farina. Era quasi di nuovo tornato a concentrarsi alienandosi come prima, quando alzò lo sguardo trovando Derek a fissare cosa stava facendo, con un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso.

"Hai finito?" chiese Stiles, facendolo riprendere dal suo stato di trance. Derek deglutì a stento e annuì, evitando i suoi occhi. La sua posa era di nuovo tesa, nervosa, e Stiles non era sicuro del perché. "Bene. Vedi quella grossa ciotola dietro di te? L’impasto dovrebbe essere lievitato, adesso."

Derek si schiarì la voce. "Oh… Ok, dov’è il mattarello?"

"Nello scaffale in basso a sinistra."

Stiles si voltò rivolgendogli la schiena per sciacquarsi le mani, e quando si girò di nuovo lo sguardo gli cadde sul movimento dei muscoli delle spalle di Derek, su come si tendevano e rilassavano mentre spianava lento l’impasto con un’espressione di accanita concentrazione. Era una faccia ai limiti dell’essere adorabile, nonostante le braccia robuste, con gli avambracci grossi e coperti di peluria scura, e il modo in cui si poteva vedere come si muovevano i tendini sotto la pelle abbronzata. C’era la fine di un tatuaggio che faceva capolino da sotto una delle maniche arrotolate, e Stiles prese mentalmente nota di scoprire l’intero disegno un giorno. Era una visione che induceva in tentazione – e non aveva niente a che fare con il cibo.

"Hai mai, uh…" si leccò le labbra, rispetto a dieci secondi fa, aveva la bocca molto più secca. "Hai mai fatto questo prima d’ora?"

Derek scrollò distrattamente la testa, arricciando un angolo della bocca. "Mia mamma stava sempre in cucina a creare cose," disse, spinto con dolcezza ad aprirsi da ciò che stava facendo. "A casa nostra, se ti trovavi lì, era un obbligo prenderne parte. Lei lo definiva ‘un modo per stringere i nostri legami’. Era dura non assimilare i suoi suggerimenti."

Stiles si avvicinò, ritrovando la sua attenzione focalizzata sullo sguardo di Derek, più rilassato e contento. Era magnifico da guardare, in quel momento – più del solito – con la bocca curvata in un sorriso provocato dalla dolcezza dei ricordi.

"Non scherzavo quando ho detto che sembri sapere cosa stai facendo," disse Stiles complimentandosi, osservando la sfoglia perfetta e uniforme che stava prendendo forma sotto i palmi sicuri di Derek. Quello non era il lavoro di qualcuno che aveva imparato a farlo soltanto guardandolo.

"Ho imparato a trovarlo piacevole."  
"Ma poi non l’hai più fatto," disse Stiles, e non era stata una domanda.

Le mani di Derek si rallentarono, e lui rialzò lo sguardo come se si fosse appena ricordato di dov’era e con chi. "Dopo che l’abbiamo persa, non è stato più piacevole," disse riempiendo il silenzio fra una canzone e l’altra.

Stiles sentì una familiare e spiacevole stretta al petto, e posò una mano su Derek per ancorarlo. _Questa_ era una cosa che riusciva a capire, certo. Pensò in maniera distratta a come le persone usassero dei modi diversi per affrontare una perdita. Stiles si immergeva in qualcosa, Derek evitava tutto.

"Merda, io…"

"Non fa niente," disse Derek, sprezzante. "Passiamo al ripieno?" Allungò una mano per prendere l’olio e un pennello, e Stiles esitò un momento prima di annuire. Aveva glissato così tante volte su degli argomenti dolorosi, che per lui ora era un po’ sconcertante vedere quando era qualcun altro a farlo. Risvegliò in lui qualcosa – il bisogno di una connessione, per far sapere a Derek che non era l’unico a sentire i propri muscoli tendersi al ricordo di una perdita.

"Anche mia mamma era molto brava con i dolci," aggiunse dopo un po’, a bassa voce, mentre prendeva la ciotola con il cioccolato bianco.

Stiles fece attenzioni a non fare pressioni, ma l’unico vantaggio dovuto alla novità delle sue interazioni con Derek era l’improbabilità che lui si chiudesse in se stesso offrendo solo dell’educata compagnia – se mai Stiles potesse definirla così. Era comunque un rischio.

"Sono qui per volontà di mia nonna, perché ho promesso a me stesso che non avrei permesso al suo lavoro di una vita intera di andare a rotoli, ma mentirei se non dicessi che fare questo non mi fa sentire vicino a entrambe." Stiles immerse una mano nel cioccolato. "Alle volte fa male, ma è un tipo di male buono, hai presente?"

Derek l’osservò spargere il ripieno sull’impasto, non rispose immediatamente.

"Quindi è questo quello che intendi quando dici di essere un uomo di parola?" disse infine, rivolgendogli un debole sorriso. A Stiles mancò subito il sorrisetto giocoso di prima.

"Credo di sì. So che è strano, ma non posso farci nulla. Questo è, tipo, il loro lascito." Guardò in basso, cominciando ad arrotolare l’impasto su se stesso. Le mani di Derek seguirono la sua scia, lisciando i margini della sfoglia, e Stiles lo guidò abbastanza da rendere il rotolo quasi perfetto. "È una mia responsabilità onorarlo con passione. Quando ami qualcosa, devi metterci dentro tutto ciò che hai."

"Uhm."

Poi, sentendo un respiro contro la sua guancia, alzò lo sguardo e si pietrificò.

Derek era _proprio lì_. Vicino e completamente devastante, che lo guardava con degli occhi così chiari e pieni di comprensione da _fare male_. "Non è per niente strano," gli disse piano, e Stiles lo sentì contro la propria bocca. Era come un invito a osare.

Sarebbe bastato solo inclinare appena la testa, uno sfioramento di labbra. Avrebbe potuto infilare le mani fra quei capelli morbidi e scuri, sentire la barba grattargli il mento. Avrebbe potuto avere delle impronte di farina sul suo corpo da portare come dei marchi, e lasciarsi andare. Sarebbe stata un’idea così cattiva aprirsi del tutto? Sarebbe potuto essere così facile e così _giusto_ cedere e farlo; riconoscere che tutto questo potesse diventare qualcosa, con la prima persona che avesse mai fatto sentire Stiles cosi divertito, infuriato e _curioso_ in contemporanea nell’arco di pochi giorni.

Gli sembrò del tutto possibile solo quando sentì la voce di _lei_ nella testa.

‘ _Un uomo non ti guarda così se vuole essere solo la tua rovina, Stiles… Smettila di negarti cosa potrebbe renderti felice. Forse è giunta l’ora di rischiare un po’, uhm?_ ’

Stiles restò fermo, ponderando tutto con onestà, soppesando il _desiderio_ con la sua razionalità… ma prima ancora che i suoi pensieri potessero prendere forma, si spinse di più verso Derek, solo perché _doveva_ farlo, perché il negarsi tutto doveva avere una fine alla vista di…

… e poi il suo braccio urtò una ciotola facendola cadere con un forte rumore, e Stiles scattò indietro distanziandosi da quel momento più velocemente di quanto ci avessero messo a crearlo.

 _Bella mossa, Stilinski. Davvero bella_ , pensò, pulendo colpevole il casino fatto con l’uovo sbattuto rovesciato a terra. Provò a ridarsi un tono, mordendosi un labbro e forzando un sorriso impacciato. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata. _Cazzo_.  
"Uh… Lo pensi davvero?" balbettò, scrollando le mani appiccicose per pulirle, come se _quello_ gli avrebbe ridato contegno o una distrazione dal fallimento della situazione; la sua voce non era altro che un gracchio. "Sono contento di sapere che almeno _qualcuno_ lo capisce, che mi lascio enormemente prendere dalle cose." Si pulì le mani con il grembiule giusto per avere qualcosa su cui concentrarsi. "Cosa posso dire, sono il tipo di persona capace di avere solo delle relazioni a lungo termine. Un ‘Grande Amore’ alla volta. Quando ci sto dentro, quando sono coinvolto, lo sono del tutto. Non c’è possibilità che sgarri."

Sorrise in modo mesto e indicò la cucina e lo spazio pubblico che c’era oltre, deglutendo la propria agitazione.

Ma Derek aveva mantenuto il capo chino mentre Stiles blaterava, con le guance rosse d’imbarazzo, e stava fissando ostinato il pavimento.

"Oh, io… scusa. Non avrei dovuto…" si raddrizzò, afferrando uno strofinaccio a caso per pulirsi le mani e un paio di schizzi che in qualche modo gli erano finiti sulle guance. "È stato… Cazzo, si è fatto davvero tardi. Devo andare."

Stiles si accigliò barcollando. L’atmosfera intorno a loro era cambiata all’improvviso. "Ma non abbiamo ancora intrecciato l’impasto."

"Puoi farcela da solo, no? Voglio dire, non vorrei che il tuo…" Derek si schiarì la voce, e se Stiles non l’avesse conosciuto meglio, avrebbe giurato di vederlo accennare una smorfia. "Potrei probabilmente rovinare tutto. È meglio che vada."

"Uh… Va bene, ma…" disse Stiles stupito, sentendo la stanza diventare fredda. Era stato tutto molto più piacevole con Derek premuto al suo fianco. Dentro Stiles c’era qualcosa che non si sentiva pronto a lasciare andar via quel momento. Forse aveva già preso la sua decisione.

"Derek," disse, fermandolo prima che aprisse la porta, con il bisogno disperato di dire _qualcosa_. "Io… spero che tu sappia che quando qualcuno fa dei dolci con me _qui_ , di regola vuol dire che siamo ufficialmente diventati dei compagni di babka. C’è bisogno di allestire delle performance ripetute… se per te e tua sorella va bene." Stava provando a essere scherzoso, e fu un sollievo vedere Derek rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso.

"Sì, io… Sicuro?" Sembrò tornare in sé, e inarcò un sopracciglio, sardonico. In qualche modo, però, non sembrò del tutto lui.

Stiles comunque s’illuminò, perché quello non era stato un ‘no’.

"Bene. Se non si rivelerà un completo disastro, te ne manderò un po’ in mattinata," gli disse, indicando la torta andata quasi dimentica.

"L’aspetterò con impazienza."

Stiles tornò all’impasto, provando a essere compiaciuto, nonostante il colossale fallimento che erano le sue basilari funzionalità motorie. "Fantastico. Quindi, ci vediamo domani?"

Derek mantenne sulla faccia un sorriso forzato fino a quando non apri la porta e varcò la soglia, senza guardare indietro. "Ciao, Stiles."

 

\---

 

Per Stiles il problema nell’essere un analitico compulsivo era quello: nonostante avesse voluto provare a godersi quello che forse era successo, aveva trascorso la parte migliore della sua mattinata a chiedersi cosa diavolo fosse successo per far scappare via Derek dalla sua cucina come se qualcuno avesse reso obbligatorio cerettarsi le sopracciglia.

Non era completamente ottuso ( _grazie tante, Allison_ ), sapeva riconoscere una ritirata quando ne vedeva una.

La babka – che aveva chiamato Un Pugno In Una Carezza (capito perché? Perché era dolce, ma poi faceva male per via del peperon… Lasciamo stare) – era stata un clamoroso successo, e Stiles era a malapena riuscito a metterne da parte un pezzo dell’impasto originale fatto da lui e Derek, prima che l’infornata uguale ma successiva fosse esaurita. Non aveva visto un passaparola così veloce dai tempi in cui il Club Delle Super Mamme Single aveva scoperto che Chris Argent era divorziato. Evidentemente, lui e Derek avevano una dinamica creativa che la gente apprezzava.

E che forse Stiles aveva rovinato.

Non è che si fosse _lanciato_ addosso a Derek – o almeno, non come, diciamo, avrebbe voluto – ma dal punto di vista di Stiles, il replay della loro conversazione precedente al Grande Calo Della Temperatura poteva rivelare solo due possibili ragioni a quel comportamento.

Una: a Derek non piacevano i ragazzi. Era una possibilità reale, dato che l’argomento non era venuto fuori – e non sarebbe stata la prima volta che Stiles proiettava la propria attrazione e i propri sentimenti su qualcuno, vedendo qualcosa che non c’era. Provarci in maniera pesante con un ragazzo eterosessuale non era il modo migliore di conquistarsi la simpatia di una propria cotta – non importava quanto il ragazzo in questione fosse di mentalità aperta.

Due: (E questa era più probabile, se il senso di Stiles per la chimica sessuale non era del tutto fuso) a Derek _piacevano_ i ragazzi, ma la stupida boccaccia di Stiles si era lasciata troppo andare e l’aveva spaventato fino a farlo scappare. Aveva blaterato a proposito dell’impegnarsi e delle relazioni a lungo termine e dell’‘esserci dentro del tutto’ e, per l’amor di Dio, Derek era uno che era _appena arrivato_ in città. Parlare di quanto lui fosse un tipo passionale con qualcuno che probabilmente stava ancora disfacendo le proprie valige – anche se lui stava parlando della relazione impegnata che aveva con il suo _fottuto forno_ – era stato forse il modo più sicuro possibile per farlo scappare. Derek magari voleva solo tastare il terreno, e invece era andata da schifo, perché Stiles avrebbe di certo permesso a Derek di _tastare il suo terreno_ (era una cosa possibile e fattibile?). Adesso sarebbe stato fortunato se qualche volta non l’avrebbe evitato con imbarazzo e magari chiesto in maniera educata di non avvicinarsi troppo a lui.

Ok, quindi forse Stiles avrebbe fatto meglio a considerare questa situazione come un biglietto gratis per uscire fuori da quel casino di sentimenti complicati, e con un possibile cuore spezzato in vista, mentre era ancora in tempo per farlo. Ma se doveva proprio essere del tutto – e fastidiosamente – sincero, _non voleva_ davvero uscirne.

Se il groviglio che sentiva allo stomaco e il lieve battito che sentiva sotto pelle erano indice di qualcosa, era già troppo tardi per farlo. Voleva che nella sua vita ci fosse un po’ di più di quella persona strana-troppo meditabonda-eppure-attraente-in-maniera-devastante-e-a-suo-modo-ilare, ed era una cosa che sarebbe _assolutamente successa_.

Eccetto per quel piccolo particolare chiamato ‘evitamento’. In cui Derek stava indulgendo. Perché Stiles sapeva sempre come sbagliare a dire qualcosa.

Beh, che _questo_ andasse pure a farsi fottere. Se Derek voleva che Stiles abbassasse un po’ i toni, Stiles avrebbe abbassato i toni. Era stato Stiles quello che aveva dato una carica sessuale al loro rapporto, e andava bene così. Quindi Stiles si sarebbe dato una calmata e avrebbe abbassato i toni fino a reclinarsi lui stesso. Stiles sarebbe stato più calmo della calma. Una _calma calmante_.

Stiles stava provando ad andare alla caffetteria e libreria senza borbottare a se stesso degli incoraggiamenti a voce alta – finalmente la folla di clientela al forno era scemata. Rallentò il passo quando intravide Derek fuori dal negozio, accovacciato e vestito con un paio di pantaloni peccaminosamente stretti – e con la maglietta tirata su a mostrare il tratto di schiena più sexy mai visto dai tempi della scena della lotta nella gabbia del primo film degli X-Men – impegnato a cancellare dalla lavagna una delle loro specialità del giorno. A quanto sembrava non era stato solo il _Piekarnia_ ad avere un grande afflusso di clientela.

Era sul punto di chiamarlo per avere la sua attenzione (e capire se le cose fra di loro erano ancora strane come erano sembrate la notte precedente), quando un paio di mani forti e dalla carnagione olivastra gli coprirono gli occhi. Stiles per lo shock per poco non lasciò cadere la scatola con la babka.

"Ma che cazzo!"

"Dovresti davvero cominciare a guardare dove vai, Stiles," disse una voce familiare, con tono basso e sensuale, e le mani si allontanarono prima che Stiles aprisse gli occhi. Derek era in piedi, ora, anche se distante, e stava osservando lo scambio di battute con un’espressione preoccupata, con un piede in avanti fermo nell’atto di avvicinarsi. Stiles si voltò sorridendo e serrando la mascella.

"Dovresti davvero smetterla di mostrarti così compiaciuto di causarmi un infarto," l’ammonì senza malizia.

Danny era vicino, soddisfatto di sé e con tanto di occhi castani e fossette, stupendo nella sua divisa da vice sceriffo come il primo giorno in cui Stiles gliel’aveva strappata di dosso, ed erano passate un paio di settimane dall’ultima volta in cui si erano visti. Stiles gli strinse un braccio intorno alle spalle per abbracciarlo.

"Grazie per aver chiamato non appena sei tornato in città," disse Stiles, sarcastico. "Com’è andata la riunione di famiglia?"

Danny scrollò le spalle, allontanandosi. "Oh, sai com’è, zii ubriachi, un sacco di domande invasive e piedi lividi per colpa di balli con le mie cuginette. Solita roba."

"Già, lo fai sembrare come se tu non sia stato nelle fottute _Hawaii_ a surfare e ubriacarti per due settimane."

" _Tu_ lo fai sembrare come se tu non fossi stato invitato. Avresti potuto esserci, lo sai."

Stiles arricciò le labbra. "Nah, non avrei potuto," disse, e suonando come se si stesse scusando. Il sorriso di Danny si affievolì, e il suo sguardo cadde sulla scatola con il logo che c’era fra le mani di Stiles.

"Già. Credo di no. Come vanno gli affari?" chiese, e per la prima volta, Stiles colse una lieve traccia di risentimento nel suo tono. Dannata Allison e le sue stupide osservazioni.

"Bene. Davvero bene, anche se abbiamo della nuova concorrenza," disse, facendo un cenno dietro di sé. Danny lo seguì con lo sguardo, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Ho sentito dire che sei nel mezzo di una guerra per il territorio. Non finiremo con l’essere chiamati per una rissa fra gang a colpi di spatole e teglie, vero?"

Stiles sbuffò una risata. "Trovo carino che tu abbia fatto un riferimento alla pasticceria, visto che viene da una persona che non sa stare in una stanza con dell’impasto per biscotti senza avere una crisi interiore per i suoi addominali," sorrise e scrollò la testa, occhieggiando la strada. Derek non era più nei dintorni. "Nah, è una cosa più in stile guerriglia. Con un sacco di camuffamenti e intrufolamenti."

Danny gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso. "Beh, sarà meglio che tu scelga me, nel caso avessi bisogno di un testimone quando sarai accusato di spionaggio industriale o qualcosa di simile."

Stiles s’illuminò, contento che Danny, nonostante gli ovvi problemi che aveva riguardo quanto il negozio stesse consumando la vita di Stiles, avesse ancora voglia di aiutarlo.

"Awww, tesoruccio, ti _importa_ di me."

Danny lo spintonò, allontanandosi. "Sta’ zitto. Posso ancora arrestarti per essere un idiota."

"Sai, sono anni che mio padre minaccia di farlo. Non è mai successo."

"Questo perché si è rammollito."

"Gli dirò cos’hai detto."

Danny sporse il mento in avanti. "Fai pure ciò che vuoi. Tuo padre mi presenta ai colleghi come il suo quasi-genero, sai? Mi adora."

Stiles strinse i denti. Certo, Danny aveva ragione: nessuno era stato più devastato dalla loro rottura più di suo padre, ma non era certo pronto ad ammette _quello_ con la pura espressione compiaciuta che stava mostrando il suo ex.

"Ne sei sicuro? Voglio dire, lavori con lui ogni giorno, posso diventare davvero creativo con le cose che apparentemente hai detto…"

"Avevo dimenticato che sai essere così meschino," disse Danny inclinando la testa come se non l’avesse dimenticato affatto.

"Amico, devo pure rientrare nelle grazie di mio padre, _in qualche modo_. Mi stai rendendo le cose difficili, coglione."

Danny assottigliò lo sguardo. "Beh, _io_ gli dirò cos’è davvero successo all’ordine di bistecche per il barbecue dell’ultimo Quattro Luglio."

"Vuoi giocare duro, eh Mahealani? Sei uno che sa come darci dentro."

Danny fece dei passi indietro, sorridendo, "Beh, è una cosa che _tu_ puoi sapere di certo," mormorò inarcando un sopracciglio. "Ci vediamo più tardi, Stiles."

Lo sguardo intenso e persistente che Danny gli rivolse prima di voltarsi, non contribuì ad alleviare il senso di colpa che attanagliava ancora lo stomaco di Stiles.

Si fece strada dentro il _Talia Tales_ sgomitando, con quel poco di grazia che la natura gli aveva donato, trovando Erica dietro il bancone, appoggiata alla porta semiaperta della cucina. Sembrava sospettosamente contenta di vederlo.

"Stiles! Ma che bella sorpresa! Cosa ti porta qui in questo bel mercoledì pomeriggio?"

Erica teneva un braccio nascosto dietro la porta, e veniva spintonata a intermittenza, ma ciò bastava a malapena a incrinarle il sorriso.

"Uh, _ehi_?" disse Stiles, prolungando il suono dell’ultima sillaba. "Uh, Derek è… uhm, Derek è ancora qui? Ho qualcosa per lui." Alzò la scatola come prova, prima di posarla accanto alla cassa e appoggiarsi sul banco con i gomiti. Erica si sforzò di sembrare pensierosa.

"Uhm, non ne sono sicura," gli disse, alzando un po’ la voce. "Derek _è_ ancora qui? Voglio dire, era qui fino a un secondo fa, e la sua faccia sembrava quella di un carlino i cui amici hanno dimenticato il suo compleanno." Imitò la faccia. Fu _ilare_. Ci fu un’altra spinta al braccio. "Cioè, è super sospettoso che sia andato via all’ _improvviso_ , proprio quando sei arrivato tu, Stiles."

Stiles assottigliò gli occhi. "Uhm, non penso di aver bisogno di farti presente quanto tu sia fottutamente strana, in questo momento." Si raddrizzò. "È qui o no?"

Ciò che non chiese fu se Derek volesse vederlo, o se dovesse limitarsi a rinunciarci e lasciare pure che cominciasse a evitarlo.

Erica guardò dietro la porta, facendo una complicata serie di espressioni, con sguardi minacciosi e imprecazioni borbottate incluse. Si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo come uno squalo, "Perché _sì_ , Stiles, credo proprio che lui _sia qui_."

Si sentì un’imprecazione attutita da dietro la porta, ed Erica passò dall’avere una ridarella a una risata vera e propria, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite quando la porta si aprì.

Derek restò fermo lì, fissandola male come se potesse soffocarla a morte solo con lo sguardo, o quantomeno strapparle le extension. "Ehi, Stiles," disse, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei. "Come butta?"

Erica scoppiò a ridere ancora più forte, coprendosi la bocca fino a sbuffare in modo poco carino, e poi andò via oltre la porta. " _Come butta_ ," la sentì dire Stiles mentre andava via. " _Ha detto sul serio ‘Come butta’. Oh mio DIO…_ "

Derek si schiarì la voce e chiuse la porta sbattendola forte dietro di lei.

Stiles gli rivolse coraggiosamente un sorriso amichevole, nonostante la sorda delusione che sentiva nell’aver _visto_ Derek tentare di evitarlo gli stesse facendo salire della bile in gola. Si sentiva come uno stalker tragico, e quella sensazione stava solo raddoppiando il suo desiderio di suonare freddo e casuale. Anche se era stato lui a cercare Derek. _Merda_.

"Ciao. La babka è stata un vero successo." Annunciò, dando delle pacche alla scatola. "Te ne ho messa un po’ da parte, nel caso volessi provarla…" Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. _Non stava_ flirtando. "E non hai rovinato nulla."

Lo sguardo di Derek cadde sulla scatola, e annuì. La sua espressione si oscurò appena.

"Certo… grazie."

"Di nulla." Era imbarazzante, _così tanto_ imbarazzante. "Beh, è stato bello avere un po’ di compagnia durante la mia piccola sessione di esperimenti, la scorsa notte. Sentiti pure libero di tornare quando vuoi." Visto? _Assolutamente calmo_.

Derek annuì, curvando le labbra in un semi sorriso educato, che però non gli arrivò anche agli occhi. Era un sorriso freddo, mentre l’ultima volta che Stiles aveva visto il sorriso di Derek, l’aveva fatto sentire come quel primo sorso di cioccolata in una giornata di dicembre fredda da morire.

"Sicuro."

"Perché, e non fraintendermi," disse Stiles, tracciando con le dita le venature del banco di legno, "amo i miei amici, ma sanno essere più un fastidio che un aiuto, sai?"

"Giusto."

Stiles fece un passo indietro, sapendo riconoscere quando decisamente non era desiderato. _‘Fanculo_ , pensò irritato, non avrebbe supplicato Derek per avere la sua amicizia. Solo sarebbe stato bello se la sua stupida boccaccia non avesse mandato tutto all’aria, una volta tanto.

"Beh, io dovrei…" indicò alle sue spalle con il pollice.

"Ok. Ci vediamo in giro."

"Sicuro."

Si sentì un completo idiota per essersi innamorato – di nuovo – di qualcuno non interessato a lui, e tornò al proprio negozio.

Bruciava, perché non importava quanto il buon senso gli avesse detto di non distrarsi, di non _pensare_ neanche di aprirsi a qualcuno proprio in quel momento: Derek era arrivato con il suo stupido e perfetto aspetto, il suo sedere da mordere, il suo senso dell’umorismo asciutto e il suo tragico passato pieno di angst virile e aveva fatto crollare le mura che Stiles aveva costruito intorno a sé con un solo piccolo colpo di gomito. Uno stupido muscoloso gomito.

Era troppo tardi. Stiles si sentiva _coinvolto_ , adesso: non sapeva tutto di Derek, ma cazzo se desiderava saperlo – e Derek Hale pietrificato all’idea che Stiles volesse una relazione sembrava una stupida ragione per spingere il coglione attraente a fermare ciò che Stiles non era stato sul punto di proporre, _dannazione_. Si sarebbe accontentato anche di una pomiciata nello stanzino delle farine. Era una cosa che Scott e Allison facevano suonare divertente da fare.

Pensando ancora a dei modi in cui non potesse ancora essere finita – ci doveva pur essere ancora dell’amicizia informale da perseguire, se non altro – tornò al _Piekarnia_ trovando la coppia sopracitata dietro il bancone, questa volta non impegnati a mettere in dubbio la regolamentazione igienica di Stiles, quanto a rivolgergli una collettiva espressione di panico.

Stiles sbuffò stanco. "Merda, cos’è successo, adesso?" Si avvicinò affacciandosi oltre l’espositore. "Non ditemi che la macchina per il caffè è di nuovo in avaria. È il nostro più grande vantaggio sugli Hale."

"Stiles…" disse Allison, ma Scott l’interruppe prima che lei potesse avere l’impulso di dire ‘resta calmo’.

"C’è stato qualcuno qui, ieri notte. In cucina," gli disse subito. Gli mise davanti uno strofinaccio parzialmente sporco come se fosse una prova, e Stiles aggrottò la fronte, confuso. "Chi?"

Stiles rilassò le sopracciglia inarcate. "Io… è venuto Derek, per parlare della tregua. Abbiamo finito col fare della babka… a dire il vero, è abbastanza bravo." Il sorriso un po’ fiero che si lasciò scappare si affievolì quando guardò i suoi amici. "Perché? Qual è il problema?"

Scott e Allison si scambiarono uno sguardo, e Scott annusò appena lo strofinaccio, incrociando di nuovo lo sguardo di Stiles.

Stiles perse la pazienza. "Ragazzi, _cosa sta succedendo_?"

"Amico," disse Scott, suonando dispiaciuto. "Penso che abbiamo trovato il nostro licantropo misterioso."

 

\---

 

"Potremmo lasciare la città. La gente fa sempre delle gite impreviste. Potrei chiudere il negozio per un paio di settimane, potremmo andare verso sud a prendere un po’ di sole…"

"Stiles, _non lascerò la città_. Non sappiamo nemmeno se è ostile."

Stiles si fermò dall’andare avanti e indietro per riprendere a mordicchiarsi l’unghia del pollice abusata. "Non sappiamo che _non lo è_. Odio dovertelo ricordare, amico, ma l’ultimo licantropo che abbiamo incontrato non si è esattamente fermato a farti delle amichevoli coccole." Si voltò per rivolgersi ad Allison. "Diglielo! Andiamo, ci sarà pure una ragione se la tua famiglia ha cacciato e ucciso queste cose per generazioni."

Allison sembrò combattuta, ma Scott si mostrò ferito.

"Non sapevo che tu pensassi a me come una ‘cosa’," disse, con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

"Andiamo, amico, lo sai che non volevo dire in quel senso…"

Sospirò stanco. Sul serio, il senso di colpa per aver lasciato perdere l’intera storia della sorveglianza del misterioso licantropo aveva iniziato a prendere piede. Derek era tranquillamente entrato nella sua vita con il suo perfetto… con il suo perfetto _tutto_ , e Stiles era rimasto fregato più velocemente di quanto fosse successo a Isaac con una scommessa idiota.

"È solo che… Sono preoccupato," ammise Stiles. "Perché mai vorrebbe così tanto gironzolare qui intorno, se non perché è interessato a te? Tu _vivi_ qui."

"Forse perché era qualcun altro la persona a cui era interessato," suggerì Allison, comprensiva, e mai nella sua vita Stiles aveva odiato di più le stupide e inquietantemente accorte osservazioni di Allison sul suo umore.

"Già, ma non così tanto," disse Stiles, sgonfiandosi. "Qualsiasi ragione Derek Hale avesse per gironzolare qui intorno, non ero io."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note della traduttrice:**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Come sempre, grazie alla mia beta [Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567)!  
> \- Le paczki ([link alla wiki inglese](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C4%85czki), se scorrete in basso potete vedere quelle a forma di ciambella), cioè le ciambelle di origini polacche che Stiles prepara il Giovedì Grasso (in polacco _Tlusty Czwartek_ ): per capire come sono fatte, potete trovare delle ricette in italiano [qui](http://saporidallapolonia.blogspot.it/2014/02/paczki-krapfen.html), [qui](http://bilinguepergioco.com/2013/02/06/dolcissimo-carnevale-con-i-paczki/) e [qui](http://www.cookaround.com/cucina-internazionale/polonia/torte-e-ricette-base/krapfen-1).  
> \- I fifteens, dolcetto citato da Melissa: avete presente il salame di cioccolato? Questo è molto più creativo e goloso. Deve il suo nome al fatto che gli ingredienti siano a gruppi da 15 (fifteen in inglese), ed è un grosso salamone fatto di biscotti secchi sbriciolati, marshmallow, ciliegie candite, latte condensato e cocco in polvere, da fare poi a fette. Trovate due ricette in inglese [qui](http://allrecipes.co.uk/recipe/6177/fifteens.aspx) e [qui](http://www.nigella.com/recipes/view/fifteens-3308) (se avete problemi a capirle, fate un fischio e vi aiuto, ma è tutto facilissimo e intuitivo).  
> \- Rocky Road, il dolce al cioccolato della discordia fra lo sceriffo e Stiles, [qui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_road_\(dessert\)) il link alla wiki inglese, mentre due ricette in italiano le trovate [qui](http://blog.giallozafferano.it/apinchofitaly/rocky-road/) e [qui](http://www.ricetteintv.com/2014/02/17/la-prova-del-cuoco-di-ambra-romani-3/).  
> \- Lemon Square, dolce citato da Stiles sulla lavagna per sfottere Derek: [ricetta](http://www.ledolciricette.it/2013/03/01/lemon-bars-quadrotti-al-limone/8144), [ricetta](http://www.pandispagna.net/blog/2014/03/16/lemon-squares/) e [ricetta](http://unbiscottoalgiorno.com/2012/01/lemon-square.html).  
> \- [Piernik](http://coloridelgusto.blogspot.it/2013/01/piernik-staropolski-cioe-il-dolce.html), altro dolce citato in bacheca da Stiles. Altre info le trovate [qui](http://www.essenzadicannella.com/2014/01/piernik.html).  
> \- Streusel (fatte da Stiles mentre preparavano la babka): bricciole croccanti fatte con farina, burro e zucchero fatte per essere usate come copertuna di torte o muffin, alle volte con l'aggiunta di altri aromi come spezie e nocciole.  
> \- [Babka](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babka), con google si trovano varie ricette (dipende poi quello che volete metterci dentro, basta cercare “babka ricetta” e ti si apre un mondo). Quella al cioccolato all’interno è [così](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3RnKmrFd3Uo/TsPgFD_SAoI/AAAAAAAAKuE/C9jV1SooNzo/s640/Copia%2Bdi%2BBabka%2Bal%2Bcioccolato4.jpg).  
> A giovedì prossimo!


	3. Capitolo 3

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 22**

Ho fatto una visita ufficiale agli Argent, questa notte.

Beh, quando dico gli Argent, intendo l’ultimo rimasto conoscenza del sovrannaturale. Non riuscivo a stare calma, sapendo che in pratica condividiamo un codice di avviamento postale e che lui poteva spuntare fuori dal nulla in ogni secondo. _Urgh_ , i cacciatori e i loro avvertimenti.

Così sono spuntata fuori per prima io – due volte.

È sembrato molto determinato ad allontanare sua figlia dalla discussione, il che è stato interessante, se non sorprendente. Credo di ricordare la storia a proposito di come le loro donne siano le leader, ma Allison è parsa contenta di poter andar via – ansiosa di farlo, a dire il vero. Come se lei avesse percepito qualcosa di strano in me. Spiegherebbe l’insistenza di Argent nel parlare sul suo territorio, visto che il mio approccio dal benzinaio, quando l’ho guardato lampeggiando gli occhi di rosso, non è stato esattamente preso bene.

Non ho potuto resistere dal farlo.

Argent è affascinante. Potrei allargarmi e dire che è bello, se qualcuno con il suo stesso cognome non fosse responsabile del singolo peggior evento della mia vita. Anche se lui potrei tollerarlo.

C’era una debole traccia di strozzalupo per la casa. Abbastanza fievole da non essere percepibile dall’esterno, e lui ha insistito col dire che è per protezione personale. Ha detto che ogni tanto qui vengono degli omega.

Sicuro. Gli omega sono la sua più grande minaccia – ho avuto paura di pensare quanti altri della mia specie potrebbero essere uccisi per pulire il mondo dal loro retaggio.

Almeno è stato aperto a negoziare. Si è lasciato la caccia alle spalle. L’elefante nella stanza – la morte di sua sorella e gli eventi che ne sono seguiti – sono stati appena citati come ragione per il suo ritiro. Sono certa di essere stata perdonata per non avergli porto le mie condoglianze.

Se sapessi dov’è la sua tomba, andrei lì ad appiccarle fuoco, giusto per essere sicura che è morta.

Sono andata via sentendomi come se avessi concluso qualcosa, almeno, e il semplice accordo di avvertirci l’un l’altra in caso di potenziali minacce sul territorio – per gli umani o per gli altri – mi è sembrato un piccolo prezzo da pagare per poter dormire la notte a cuor più leggero.

Argent sa che io so di lui. Spero che almeno questo gli faccia perdere un po’ di sonno.

Oh. Derek sta facendo di nuovo l’emo. Ho il presentimento che abbia a che vedere con Stiles, ma onestamente, se non comincerà a venire da me a raccontarmi le sue cose di sua spontanea volontà, dovrò cambiare tattica.

Le donne Hale, se non altro, sono delle esperte nell’intromettersi. E sarebbe per il suo bene, dico sul serio.

 

\---

 

"Quindi non sanno di Scott?" sibilò Stiles, usando come copertura il suono del frullatore per schiumare il cappuccino. Era diventato ancora una volta troppo cosciente dei suoni, del super udito e degli _odori_.

Allison strinse le labbra e annuì occhieggiando la clientela, anche se non c’erano possibilità che ci fosse un altro licantropo nelle vicinanze. Nonostante tutto, però, non volevano rischiare.

"Pare di no. Ha voluto parlare con mio padre di coesistenza pacifica. Papà mi è sembrato, tipo… affascinato da lei, come se non fosse la prima volta che veniva a visitarlo. È stato strano, così li ho lasciati da soli. Ho provato a starle lontano, capisci? Ma non sono sicura di quanto sia forte il senso dell’olfatto di un alpha." Sospirò. "Dio, vorrei saperne di più di queste cose."

Stiles le rivolse un’occhiata comprensiva. "Non per dire, ma sono grato che la tua famiglia abbia lasciato morire la vostra tradizione della caccia con la tua zia pazza." Si morse il labbro, riflettendo meglio sulla sua scelta di parole. "Scusa."

Lo sguardo di Allison si ammorbidì. "Ehi, se questo vuol dire che mio padre non sta provando a riempire Scott di proiettili d’argento o cose simili, non ci piango mica sopra. Kate era un tipo divertente, ma c’è sempre stato qualcosa di… _insano_ in lei."

"E hai detto che è sembrato che Laura la _conoscesse_?" Stava ancora barcollando per la rivelazione di aver avuto senza saperlo una conversazione sugli affari e le relazioni pubbliche con un fottuto _licantropo alpha_. Laura era sembrata così _minuta_ , e _normale_ , e _umana_ , e così anche Derek. Derek, che era entrato senza essere invitato nella cucina di Stiles, sotto la sua pelle e dentro alla sua testa.

Stiles si leccò le labbra. "Pensi che lei abbia qualcosa a che fare col fatto che la madre degli Hale non sia più viva?"

Il ricordo dell’espressione di Derek mentre si scioglieva e si apriva parlando della sua famiglia e dello stringere i legami – _legami del branco_ , realizzò Stiles in quel momento – era ancora vivido nella sua mente. Aveva le sue riserve sui licantropi, su di loro ne sapeva troppo e troppo poco allo stesso tempo. Diamine, il suo miglior amico e _coinquilino_ era uno di loro, e lui nonostante tutto stava convenientemente nella sua vecchia camera da letto a casa di suo padre nelle notti di luna piena, ora che Scott riusciva a passarle da solo – ma non importava quale fosse la reputazione o la storia degli Hale, Stiles ne sapeva molto di più su cosa voleva dire una perdita. L’espressione che aveva fatto Derek era stata una di quelle che gli era troppo familiare: era una che aveva visto su suo padre, e anche più spesso allo specchio.

Allison abbassò gli occhi a terra. "Penso che sia esattamente questo il motivo per cui la conosce." Incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo di Stiles, sembrando colpevole e come perseguitata da qualcosa. "Sono andata via da casa, visto che mio padre non mi vuole coinvolta in queste cose, ma… Lei ha detto qualcosa a proposito di una storia. Una fra le nostre famiglie – fra gli Argent e gli Hale."

Stiles non seppe dire il perché – e non ne fu nemmeno sicuro dopo quando ci ripensò – ma il momento in cui Allison finì la frase e disse i loro nomi, fu il momento in cui tutto gli tornò in mente.

Gli Hale. La grande e facoltosa famiglia che viveva ai limiti della riserva. Più generazioni erano cresciute in quella stessa casa che era stata lì per decadi. Erano rispettati nella contea, erano parte della comunità e l’immagine del tipico archetipo americano della felicità.

Una famiglia che dieci anni prima era stata decimata, quando un incendio inaspettato aveva lacerato la loro casa uccidendo quasi tutti quelli che c’erano dentro.

Sentì il suo stomaco contorcersi, e posò la brocca del latte così forte da fare sciabordare il contenuto.

"Non solo la madre…" mormorò, sentendosi stringere il petto. "Oh mio Dio."

Allison si irrigidì, lanciando occhiate allarmate fra lui e la brocca. "Che cosa? Stiles, di cosa si tratta?"

Gli si annebbiò la vista, aggrottò le sopracciglia e disse con voce strozzata, "Allison, penso che dobbiamo parlare con i nostri padri."

 

\---

 

"Ciambelle."

Stiles scosse la scatola. "Già. Ho sentito in giro una voce pazzesca su come i poliziotti le amino."

Suo padre lo guardò di traverso. "Di cosa hai bisogno, Stiles? Per caso Scott si è di nuovo inavvertitamente esposto a qualche vecchia signora? Perché lo sai che posso citare luci stroboscopiche e la settimana delle feste delle confraternite per accalappiare nuove matricole solo una volta ogni sei mesi, per allontanare ogni sospetto."

"No, niente del genere," schermì Stiles, provando a fare il disinvolto. "Stavo sperando di poter avere un po’ di, uh, informazioni. Su un vecchio caso."

"Informazioni," disse suo padre, piatto.

"Sai, potremmo finire prima, se tu non ti fermassi a ripetere parti a caso di tutto quello che dico."

"Sto solo cercando di raccapezzarmi sul fatto," gli disse, aggrottando la fronte, "che tu sembri pensare che ti dirò qualsiasi cosa riguardo qualsiasi caso in cui non sei direttamente coinvolto."

"Perché sono la tua persona preferita al mondo e ti ho portato delle ciambelle?" Spinse la scatola lungo la scrivania, sorridendo. "Sono ripiene di marmellata. Fresche dal forno."

L’espressione di suo padre si oscurò. "Marmellata… Si tratta di una cosa seria, vero?"

"Spero di no," replicò Stiles, arricciando la bocca, e poi sospirò. "Gli Hale. La famiglia a cui è stata bruciata la casa dieci anni fa."

"Gli stessi Hale con cui sei coinvolto in una specie di guerra di scherzi per questione di rivalità?"

Stiles boccheggiò. "Non pensi che avresti dovuto menzionare _prima_ chi fossero?"

Suo padre gli rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero. "Perdonami per ricordare cosa si prova a essere menzionato in una conversazione solo se in coppia con una tragedia che ti è successa in passato."

Stiles abbassò gli occhi, trattenendosi dal rispondere per la vergogna. Crescere in un posto come Beacon Hills voleva dire che per anni era stato conosciuto come il ragazzino-del-vice-sceriffo-a-cui-è-morta-la-moglie, o ‘ _il figlio dell’infermiera Stilinski, te la ricordi? Che cosa triste_ ’.

"È una cosa che ha di nuovo a che vedere con la vostra rivalità?" gli domandò suo padre, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. "Perché mi tocca dirtelo, figliolo, so che puoi diventare un po’ ossessivo, ma…"

"Che cosa?! No! Che tipo di mostro pensi che io sia?" chiese Stiles, provando orrore.

Suo padre scrollò le spalle. "Ho immaginato che fosse una sorta di ricerca sulle loro origini e sul loro ambiente per infangarli con qualcosa dei tempi successivi all’incendio. Tipo foto imbarazzanti del liceo o cose del genere. "

Stiles si rilassò sgonfiandosi. "Oh. È una cosa a cui non ho pensato." Aggrottò di nuovo la fronte, "ma no, per queste cose c’è Facebook."

Suo padre sbuffò. "Arriveremo mai al punto prima che io vada in pensione?"

"L’incendio degli Hale. Fu sospetto, giusto? Voglio dire, ricordo che hai avuto quel caso sulla tua scrivania per settimane, e che questa non è esattamente la procedura per un caso da aprire e chiudere dando la colpa a un guasto elettrico."

In verità, Stiles ricordava il caso perché aveva avuto dieci anni all’epoca, e uno dei nomi sulla lista dei deceduti era quello di una ragazza di un’altra scuola, giusto un anno più avanti di lui. Ricordava che suo padre si era rannicchiato sul suo letto accanto a lui quando era rientrato dalla chiamata per l’incendio, odorando di fumo e cenere, e l’aveva abbracciato stretto fino a quando non si era addormentato di nuovo.

Le labbra dello sceriffo si assottigliarono, e lui sembrò ponderare per un attimo su cosa dirgli.

"In quel caso non c’era niente che sembrasse normale. Voglio dire, l’intera famiglia per esteso era riunita lì per una sorta di riunione. Il comandante dei pompieri disse che si trattava di un classico caso di impianto elettrico andato a male, visto che la casa era vecchia e tutto il resto, ma noi non…" sospirò, "Stiles, non dovrei nemmeno discutere di questa cosa."

"Papà, per favore," lo spronò con occhi imploranti. Trasse un respiro veloce e si leccò le labbra. "Gli Hale? Sono licantropi. Tutti quanti. Beh… la maggior parte di loro. Non sono sicuro di quanti esattamente lo…"

"Sono cosa?" sibilò suo padre, occhieggiando verso la porta chiusa. "Vuoi dire, come Scott? Con gli…" Sembrò fare un accenno di artigli con la mano, prima di pensare che fosse meglio non farlo. Stiles si morse le labbra sorridendo, e annuì.

"Già. Come Scott, solo che loro si sono ingraziati di nuovo la città, si sono sistemati giusto accanto a noi e, per qualche ragione, sembrano specialmente interessati al mio forno, che si trova proprio sotto al posto in cui Scott vive e dove per caso Allison _lavora_."

"Allison che cos’ha a che fare con questo?" chiese suo padre, chiaramente perso. "Cioè, se hanno delle questioni da risolvere con Scott, lo capisco, per quanto una questione da licantropi _possa essere_ plausibile." Scrollò la testa, probabilmente chiedendosi come la sua vita fosse arrivata al punto in cui ‘questioni da licantropo’ potesse essere una cosa reale. Stiles aveva presente quella sensazione. "Ma Allison?"

"Ricordi quando ti ho detto che non c’è voluto molto per convincere Allison a credere alla condizione di Scott?" chiese Stiles, e suo padre si accigliò. "Gli Argent sono cacciatori. O forse dovrei dire lo _erano_. Chris si è ritirato, ed è determinato a non far coinvolgere Allison in nulla di questo, oltre ad insegnarle le abilità basilari per difendersi e come usare le armi. Non ha neanche più posato lo sguardo su un licantropo, fino a quando non ha incontrato Scott, visto che sua sorella ha infranto il loro codice d’onore in modo spettacolare."

"Infranto come?" disse suo padre, dubbioso.

"È per questo motivo che sto parlando con te," disse Stiles, mettendo le mani avanti. "Non siamo sicuri che sia Scott la persona a cui sono interessati, anche se non sembra che siano coscienti del suo segreto peloso. Allison ha visto sua zia per l’ultima volta quando aveva dieci anni, cioè circa…"

"… circa quand’è successo l’incendio degli Hale," disse suo padre, pensoso. Cominciò ad aprire in modo distratto la scatola di ciambelle. "Sai, un paio di testimonianze che abbiamo raccolto dagli amici di famiglia hanno fatto menzione di una giovane donna che non sembrava piacere a Talia. L’ho scartato considerandolo come un caso di una mamma che fa la protettiva con i suoi figli, ma la cosa continuava a essere citata…"

"Aspetta, quale dei figli?" chiese Stiles, col cuore in gola.

Suo padre esitò, alzando lo sguardo. "Suo figlio. Uh, Derek, giusto?"

Stiles trattenne il respiro.

"A quel tempo stava frequentando qualcuno che era al secondo anno del college," continuò lo sceriffo, infilando di nuovo la mano nella scatola, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo da Stiles. "Una giovane donna bionda con cui si è incontrato di nascosto per mesi. È scomparsa dopo l’incendio – abbiamo pensato che le cose fossero diventate troppo serie per i suoi gusti. Il ragazzino aveva quasi perso la sua intera famiglia."

A Stiles si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Non poteva essere una coincidenza. Quella Kate, qualcuno che era stato descritto in modo poco positivo dai membri ancora vivi della sua stessa famiglia, combaciava con il profilo di una giovane donna che era sospettosamente scomparsa proprio dopo che una famiglia di licantropi era stata decimata da un incendio, le cui origini non erano mai state determinate in modo soddisfacente.

"Stiles, se c’è bisogno che questo caso venga riaperto, devi dirmelo adesso. Se questa donna è ancora a piede libero…"

"Non lo è," lo interruppe Stiles, scrollando la testa. "Ricordi il codice di cui ti ho parlato? Beh, a quanto pare è una cosa che tengono in considerazione in maniera seria. Tipo, _mortalmente_ seria. L’ultima cosa che i cacciatori vogliono è una coppia di licantropi in cerca di vendetta."

Lo sceriffo non sembrò tranquillizzato, soprattutto sulla parte riguardo la donna morta, ma si passò stanco una mano sulla fronte e si stese indietro sulla sedia. "Sai, penso che mi piaceva di più quando tu non eri così disponibile a dirmi tutte queste cose."

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso afflitto. "No, non ti piaceva di più."

 

\---

 

"E quindi se la sono lasciata alle spalle. Così, con uno schiocco di dita," disse Lydia, suonando ‘convinta’ dell’intera faccenda quanto lo era Stiles.

Allison scrollò le spalle, "Vogliono solo un nuovo inizio. Tornare qui è una sorta di terapia per entrambi." Sospirò. "Guarda, so che mio padre può essere pesante, ma se lui le crede, le credo anch’io. Gli Hale non sono qui per spargere sangue."

"Allora cos’ha voluto dire tutto il progetto di intimidazione di Derek? Per me è ancora molto sospetto," disse Stiles, tenendo in alto due cavi HDMI dall’aspetto terribilmente simile. Stiles si guardò bene dal commentare la capacità di risorse delle ragazze – erano entrambe più spaventosamente capaci di lui, perfino nei giorni in cui soffrivano di post sbronze pesanti – ma sembrava che la comprensione della tecnologia base del loro appartamento fosse il punto in cui i loro talenti finivano. O questo, o più semplicemente a loro piaceva far sentire i ragazzi utili tanto per cambiare.

"Preparare in maniera seducente una babka con te di notte, e sospirare in tua direzione con gli occhi a cuore da dietro la macchina per il cappuccino è un po’ dura da considerare come intimidazione," osservò Scott sicuro di sé, e Stiles lanciò ad Allison un’occhiata piena di tradimento.

Non c’erano stati alcuni ‘sospiri con gli occhi a cuore’ nel mezzo, e grazie tante.

Lydia fece un mormorio di assenso, pensosa. "No, anche se personalmente non apprezzo il tipo di fascino particolare di Stiles…"

"Ehi!"

"… ci sono modi migliori per farsi strada dentro le sue mutante che cominciare un’infantile guerra di scherzi. Come chiederglielo in maniera diretta, per esempio."

"Giusto per fartelo sapere, la mia virtù è intatta," ritorse Stiles, insultato.

"Danny mi ha detto che gli hai fatto un pompino nel bagno del _Jungle_ , per il suo compleanno, ventilando l’idea di una cosa a tre prima ancora di rimetterti in piedi."

Stiles boccheggiò. "Ero ubriaco a morte, e sono un amante davvero generoso. E comunque, Danny è la persona peggiore al mondo."

Scott sembrò soppesare se finire di mangiare il suo sandwich o meno.

"No, mi sembra evidente che quella sei tu," disse lei, ispezionandosi i capelli per trovare doppie punte inesistenti. "Per fortuna il mio editore mi sta col fiato sul collo per farmi scrivere una serie di pezzi noiosi da morire sui dei personaggi locali. Quale inizio migliore se non la nuova donna d’affari di Beacon Hills?"

Tutti inarcarono le sopracciglia all’unisono.

"Lydia, non puoi andare da lei e chiederle in modo diretto qual è il loro problema, non è così che funzionano le cose," disse Allison, guadagnandosi da parte di Scott un cenno della testa, come a dire che, sì, era d’accordo con lei.

Lydia le rivolse un’occhiata affettuosa. "Oh, tesoro. Se pensi che qualcuno che è sulla strada per vincere un Pulitzer prima di compiere trent’anni sia così ingenuo, ho ancora molto da insegnarti."

 

\---

 

Scott amava citare il fatto che essere un glorioso lacchè alla caserma dei pompieri era una sufficiente ragione per andare a fare la spesa. Apparentemente, però, andarla a fare anche per sé gli metteva addosso troppa pressione. Fu per questo motivo che Stiles si ritrovò a tarda notte al supermercato dopo essere andato via dalle ragazze, incapace di visualizzare cosa mancava nella loro credenza quella mattina prima che andasse a lavoro.

Stava contemplando di ritoccare i loro turni per pulire il bagno – già abbastanza trascurati – come vendetta nei confronti di Scott, mentre girava l’angolo del reparto dei cerali, sbadigliando e andando dritto verso le confezioni ad alto contenuto di zuccheri, che evitava quando viveva con suo padre. Ci dovevano pure essere dei vantaggi nel vivere da soli, no?

Eccetto che si gelò sul posto, perché la prima cosa su cui caddero i suoi occhi furono un paio di spalle larghe e forti, curve a guardare male una scatola di fiocchi di cereali con l’uvetta, che in qualche modo si era guadagnata la disapprovazione del loro proprietario.

Considerò sul serio di tornare dietro l’angolo con un _moon walk_ alla Michael Jackson, il più silenzioso possibile, ma Derek alzò lo sguardo, e il cipiglio gli scomparve dal volto non appena vide Stiles.

Faceva un po’ paura quanto velocemente avesse dovuto sopprimere il senso di colpa che sentiva per le interazioni che avevano avuto fino a quel momento, quando Stiles _non aveva ancora realizzato chi fosse Derek_ , e si leccò le labbra.

"Sai, avrei sulla punta della lingua una battuta sulla tua faccia e dei _cereal_ killer, ma penso che il mio senso dell’umorismo sia troppo sofisticato per piegarsi così in basso."

Derek chiuse la bocca assottigliandola, e posò la scatola di nuovo sullo scaffale con un sorrisetto che gli premeva sull’angolo della labbra per uscire fuori.

"Avrebbe potuto piacermi," fu la quieta e asciutta replica, e riprese il suo cesto dal pavimento. Indossava una morbida maglietta verde bosco e un paio di jeans, e Stiles si lamentò internamente per non aver mai notato il colore degli occhi di Derek.

"Allora, come sta andando l’Ora Della Storiella Con Lo Zio Derek?" chiese Stiles, mentre cominciavano a camminare l’uno accanto all’altro; prese dallo scaffale una confezione di cereali con dei mini marshmallow dai colori vivaci e le forme carine, ignorando con forza l’occhiata giudicante che ricevette per la scelta.

Probabilmente non era stata una buona idea portare a galla una delle tante ragioni per cui Derek avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato con lui, ma nel supermercato quasi deserto, Derek era una presenza vera e solida al suo fianco, ed era dura rimuginare su tutto quello che aveva imparato sugli Hale la scorsa settimana.

Allison era un’amica di Stiles, e una stupida e speranzosa parte di lui sperava che, nel caso in cui tutto quello fosse una sorta di vendetta per farla pagare ai sopravvissuti degli Argent, una volta che avessero realizzato quanto Allison era dolce, protettiva e forte – e innocente – si sarebbero tirati indietro. Non era una possibilità da escludere.

Malgrado il loro passato, Derek e Laura sembrava stessero facendo uno sforzo coraggioso nel non lasciare che ciò li definisse, ed era una cosa ammirevole.

"Oggi ho passato quindici minuti a farmi in due come un’arrampicata da parco giochi," grugnì Derek, e Stiles dimenticò quello a cui stava pensando e rise.

"Scusami," ansimò, riprendendo fiato. "È solo che… già _solo_ l’immagine mentale. Oh mio Dio."

Derek in risposta restò in silenzio, osservandolo con una specie di sguardo affettuoso e sofferente, che si scrollò di dosso in un battito di ciglia, andando avanti e lasciando Stiles dietro a prendere fiato.

"Contento di essere per te una fonte di divertimento, se non altro."

Il tono voluto era stato leggero e distaccato, ma Stiles si ritrovò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia alla scelta delle parole. Derek si stava chiudendo di nuovo a riccio, come l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, e anche se adesso era più cosciente delle ragioni dell’atteggiamento quieto e guardingo di Derek, c’era qualcosa che lo punzecchiava mentalmente spingendolo a domandarsi se per caso stessero portando avanti due conversazioni diverse.

Prima che però avesse l’opportunità di dire qualcosa, si separarono andando a due casse diverse, e Stiles riuscì solo a osservare Derek in contemplazione mentre insacchettava la propria spesa. Stiles era così ovviamente distratto che la commessa gli rivolse uno strano sorrisetto furbo quando la pagò, sembrando a un passo dallo scoppiare a ridere. Pazienza, non tutti quanti potevano avere la forza di _non_ guardare quando Derek Hale era nelle vicinanze.

Evidentemente la lista della spesa di Derek era molto più breve della sua, ma Stiles sentì qualcosa di simile a del sollievo quando lo vide soffermarsi alla porta d’uscita, non sul punto di uscire prima che Stiles avesse finito.

"Vuoi accompagnarmi alla macchina?" ghignò, spostando il sacchetto della spesa nella sua presa. "E poi dicono che la cavalleria è morta."

Derek sembrò stranamente divertito, si avvicinò di più e scosse la testa, e Stiles provò a ricordare come si faceva a respirare.

"No," gli disse, senza incontrare il suo sguardo.

Cominciò a frugare nei sacchetti di Stiles mentre lui cercava di protestare e chiedergli cosa stesse facendo, ma subito dopo Derek fece un passo indietro, tenendo in alto un pacchetto largo e colorato di assorbenti, scuotendolo. Degli assorbenti che Stiles _non aveva_ comprato.

"Grazie," gli disse Derek, prima di infilarsi il pacchetto sotto il braccio. "Mia sorella è riuscita a farmi andare a comprare questi per lei. Oggi però non ero dell’umore adatto per un interrogatorio da parte della cassiera." Derek si voltò, rivolgendo alla ragazza che aveva servito Stiles un educato saluto con la mano, e lei scoppiò a ridere. Lei aveva visto tutto. "Ci vediamo, Stiles."

Stiles l’osservò allontanarsi, con la bocca spalancata e mezzo eccitato, e in quel momento decise che, forse, era completamente innamorato.

La nonna fu d’accordo.

 

\---

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 24**

Penso di aver completamente sviluppato una cotta per una ragazza, oggi.

Lydia Martin è bellissima, intelligente, arguta e protettiva, e se mai sentirò di voler esplorare la fluidità della mia sessualità, la chiamerò di sicuro.

È la giovane reporter del giornale locale, e all’apparenza è stata inviata a raccogliere la prima intervista di una serie di profili sui residenti della nostra bella cittadina. Beh, o almeno questo è quello che mi ha detto, ma le sue domande mi sono sembrate puntate a scavare in fondo; ha chiesto della nostra lunga assenza dalla città, e si è lasciata scappare – in maniera discorsiva, ovvio – che la signorina Argent è una sua buona amica, proveniente da un’altra famiglia tornata in città, e che io avrei potuto già averla incontrata, giusto?

Devo dirlo, l’istinto protettivo per me è causa di rispetto. Argent ha reso chiaro che sua figlia non fa parte del suo vecchio mondo, ma qualcosa mi dice che gli istinti di Allison non sono proprio dormienti. Un’alpha che si sente minacciata può innescare certe sensazioni, anche senza rendersene conto, e mi rincresce davvero se lei ha percepito proprio queste. È una cosa legata alla difesa.

Lydia non è stata turbata da niente di tutto questo.

Più che altro, spero che questo non infrangerà il tentativo di tregua che ho stabilito con gli Argent. Un branco formato da due persone, contro qualcuno con dei probabili contatti non sono cose in cui vorrei imbattermi.

Penso di essere riuscita a rassicurare la signorina Martin, però. O almeno, lei ha cambiato subito argomento. (Seriamente, potrebbe diventare una grande ambasciatrice: ha ottenuto quel che voleva senza muovere una sola mano. L’ho amato fottutamente.) Ha perfino parlato della piccola guerra di scherzi di Derek con Stiles. La gente sta cominciando a notarla. È una cosa adorabile.

Quello che non è adorabile è avere una nuvola di tempesta di un metro e ottantatre fatta di cucciolo triste che spaventa la clientela. L’umore di Derek, da dopo il non-rifiuto di Stiles (avrebbe dovuto proporsi a tutti gli effetti per essere rifiutato, idiota), è diventato un problema, e al momento sto aspettando un’apertura per intromettermi. È ufficialmente andata avanti abbastanza a lungo, e non so nemmeno anticipare le sue mosse, che sono del tutto casuali – sia che io lo mandi al supermercato (il risultato è stato vederlo tornare con un ghigno frastornato sulla faccia, perché lasciare libera scelta sulla carta igienica a un ragazzo fa quest’effetto) o che gli chieda di coprire il traffico di metà mattinata al negozio, durante il quale si è rifiutato di servire tre membri del dipartimento dello sceriffo. Nessuno di loro era però lo sceriffo, a cui in effetti non è permesso avere niente che non sia del caffè nero (non chiedermi perché).

Perfino la sua piccola guerra di scherzi per flirtare con l’oggetto dei suoi sospiri a cuore non sembra scuoterlo – ed ero sicura che l’avrebbe fatto. L’umore altalenante di Derek almeno si risolleva quando l’evidenza delle buffonate del ragazzo si presentano al negozio. Il ragazzo ha incrementato pure il suo gioco. È una cosa dolce, nel modo perverso in cui potrebbe esserlo solo una Victoria Sponge a forma di fallo.

Piccolo stronzetto.

Vabbè. È che proprio non posso farcela con Derek. Voglio dire, negare dei dolci a dei poliziotti? Desidera morire? Basterebbe solo che **chiedesse al ragazzo di uscire con lui**. Perfino la truppa di nonnine fan che vengono qui regolarmente e lo bombardano di domande personali e gli offrono consigli su come fidanzarsi sembra aver afferrato il concetto. Ma no, tutto ciò che Derek fa è alzare lo sguardo speranzoso ogni volta che si apre la porta, solo per far andare in pezzi la sua espressione a ogni persona che non è Stiles.

Almeno ne è venuta fuori una cosa positiva da tutto questo: è tornato a fare dolci.

È qualcosa che avevo pensato non avrei mai più visto dopo, beh, dopo tutto quello che è successo. Si rinchiude in cucina lontano da tutti per ore, ogni notte, sperimentando per una roba della comunità che abbiamo in programma, e wow. Avevo dimenticato quanto fosse talentuoso. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che qualcuno che sembra così acido possa creare qualcosa di così dolce?

È in momenti come questi che vorrei che lui trovasse l’inafferrabile e fin troppo desiderato compagno del licantropo. Almeno allora potrei spingere tutto questo su qualcuno che ha l’abilità mistica di far sorridere Derek con il minimo sforzo. Qualcuno arbitrariamente combinato a lui in maniera perfetta, che potrebbe essere davvero affascinato dal suo patetico tentativo di corteggiamento, invece che trasformare tutto nell’equivalente culinario della settimana delle feste pazze delle confraternite per le matricole.

Ah, saremmo così fortunati: c’è tipo una possibilità su cento che lui trovi qualcuno di compatibile, e disponibile ad andare oltre la sua faccia rabbiosa. Anche se, non tutte le speranze possono essere perdute se si usa un approccio, uhm, meno sovrannaturale.

Mi chiedo, Stiles sta facendo qualcosa questo fine settimana?

 

\---

 

"Non so nemmeno cosa sia. Vuoi dire, tipo, a forma di cazzo?" disse Scott, occhieggiando la stanza, come se sospettasse che tutti loro lo stessero prendendo in giro.

"Fra le altre cose," disse Lydia, giocherellando con il bordo del proprio bicchiere di vino. Stava fissando Stiles con un’espressione di contemplazione inquietante, da quando lui aveva iniziato a parlare di Derek, e cioè da, ammettiamolo, da parecchio tempo prima. "C’erano anche delle immagini. Roba d’alta classe."

Stiles si pavoneggiò. Il _pièce de résistance_ dell’Operazione Torniamo Ad Avere Di Nuovo L’Attenzione Di Derek Adesso Che Sappiamo Che Non È In Cerca Di Vendetta era andato avanti a meraviglia, in quei tre giorni successivi al momento in cui aveva messo in circolo un mucchio di volantini che pubblicizzavano l’iniziativa del _Talia Tales_ ‘ _Torte Erotiche: nessuna perversione è troppo oscura! Chiama Derek oggi stesso per avere una consultazione_ ’. Presumeva che la mancanza di una rappresaglia da parte di Derek fosse dovuta al suo essere rimasto scioccato dalla genialità di Stiles. O questo, oppure stava pianificando qualcosa di succoso con cui replicare.

Stiles si stava convincendo con forza che la ragione potesse essere una delle due, insieme all’opzione più probabile che Laura Hale avesse sparato cazzate, e che Derek avesse nei confronti di Stiles un interesse minore a quello che aveva nel prendere parte a un musical.

Non avrebbe però mai detto ai suoi _amici_ quale stupida e speranzosa ragione lui avrebbe preferito che fosse.

No, la ragione della mancanza di una replica doveva assolutamente essere che fosse troppo colpito dal suo genio per rispondere, ed era il motivo per cui si stava permettendo di rilassarsi con una birra, portando fuori Scott, Allison e Lydia per festeggiare. E _non_ stava davvero analizzando troppo il fatto che non vedeva Derek da quasi una settimana. Perfino il club della Dolcezza della Maturità aveva cominciato a chiedere di lui.

Allison riempì di nuovo il proprio bicchiere, e si sistemò più vicina a Scott. "Sai, potrebbe essere tutto molto più facile se tu andassi direttamente a parlare con lui. Tipo, fare amicizia in modo normale."

"Neanche per sogno!" disse Stiles convinto. "Sono abbastanza certo di averlo quasi spaventato, prima, quando mi sono messo a parlare di relazioni impegnate e di quanto posso diventare appiccicoso. Se Derek vuole fare dei giochetti, starò al suo gioco. Sembra che sia così che funzionano le cose." Bevve il resto della sua birra. "‘ _Penso che tu sia un genio del male, quindi forse possiamo essere amici_ ’ non ha bisogno di una grande e romantica dichiarazione di intenti."

"Sì, ma le vere parole di Laura sono state, ‘ _se devo proprio tirare a indovinare, direi che ha una cotta per quel ragazzo_ ’," intervenne Lydia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Giusto, perché cambiare dall’essere caldo all’essere freddo più velocemente di quanto dice la canzone di Katy Perry, significa che vuole infilarsi nelle mie mutande," sbuffò Stiles, sentendosi arrossire la faccia. "Non mi farò passare per scemo. Per quello che ne possiamo sapere, è stato _lui_ a dirle di riferirti questo."

"Per farti uno scherzo?" disse Scott, suonando un po’ raccapricciato. "Pensi davvero che potrebbe farti questo?"

Stiles scrollò le spalle. No, in effetti non lo pensava, ma ora che Allison e Scott non erano più l’ipotetico obiettivo, provare a dare un senso al modo in cui Derek si comportava con lui lo stava spingendo sempre più a sperare. Degli accenni di piacevoli possibilità che stavano facendo lampeggiare dei segnali di pericolo nella sua testa. _Pericolo, Will Robinson_.

"È per via di Heather?" disse Scott strabuzzando gli occhi, e Stiles lo odiò un po’ per aver riportato a galla l’argomento.

"No, non è per via di Heather, Gesù," gli disse stanco. "Solo perché non ho saputo fare lo scopamico quando avevo sedici anni, non vuol dire che io ne sia rimasto traumatizzato."

"Aspetta," disse Allison, "Heather? Tipo, la tua-amica-che-fa-la-maestra-alle-elementari, Heather?"

Stiles sospirò e Scott annuì. "Ha stretto con Stiles il patto di perdere la verginità insieme, quando andavano al liceo," le spiegò, fissandolo con aria sentenziosa per tutto il tempo. "Doveva essere una cosa da una sola notte, ma hanno continuano a farlo, e Stiles si è affezionato e gli si è spezzato il cuore quando lei ha cominciato a uscire con un tizio della squadra di corsa campestre della sua scuola."

"Non mi si è _spezzato il cuore_ ," protestò Stiles, allungando una mano verso un’altra birra. "Avevamo messo in chiaro i nostri limiti fin dall’inizio. Volevo solo vedere se magari a lei sarebbe piaciuto avere un rapporto più esclusivo, ma quando sono andato a casa sua, lei era a un appuntamento con un altro. Ed è andata bene così."

"Così ‘bene’ che hai iniziato ad andare a letto con Danny subito dopo, rompendo con lui ogni volta che cominciavi a sentire di provare qualcosa per lui…"

"Danny e io non eravamo fatti l’uno per l’altro," tagliò corto Stiles, bevendo un sorso dalla bottiglia. "È stato meglio per tutti quando ci siamo lasciati, e il punto nello stare con Danny era che _sapevamo_ entrambi che fra di noi non stava andando in nessuna direzione. Ho imparato la mia lezione."

"Già, che ti innamori sempre delle persone che non provano per te la stessa cosa," disse Scott, come se l’idea fosse ridicola. "Eccetto che Danny _avrebbe potuto ricambiarti_ , se gli avessi dato l’opportunità, fatti l’uno per l’altro o meno."

"Possiamo _smetterla_ di parlare di Danny? Gesù, è finita davvero fra noi, stavolta. Siamo in _buoni rapporti_ ," disse, sentendo la sua voce diventare tesa, "Non stavamo parlando di _Derek_?"

"Esatto, da un’ _ora_ a questa parte," disse Allison, con aria furba. "Quindi perché non riesci ad ammettere che forse non saresti soddisfatto di essere solo suo amico?"

Stiles irrigidì la mascella, rivolgendo lo sguardo al cielo in cerca di forza, ma sua nonna restò sospettosamente silenziosa. " _Ragazzi_ …" Scott mise la mano avanti, interrompendo a metà la sua invettiva.

"Va bene, va bene… ti stiamo solo stuzzicando," gli disse con leggerezza, rimettendo il braccio intorno alle spalle di Allison. "È solo che odio vederti incapace di ammettere la realtà, amico."

 

\---

 

Il problema di una città come Beacon Hills era che a volte si ci poteva dimenticare che non era più un piccolo paese come una volta. La gente si impicciava sempre l’una degli affari degli altri; il dipartimento dello sceriffo, nonostante avesse ufficialmente il mandato presidenziale sull’intera contea, non aveva davvero sotto controllo molto altro territorio che _non_ facesse parte dei limiti cittadini, ma agli assessori della città piaceva far finta che Beacon Hills fosse ancora il piccolo e pittoresco borgo che era negli Anni Cinquanta, organizzando ogni anno la Fiera Della Fine Della Primavera.

A dire il vero, di solito era divertente lavorare allo stand del _Piekarnia_ e fare lo scemo con Scott mentre sua nonna faceva tutto il lavoro da sola, o almeno lo era stato fino a quell’anno, quando Stiles all’ultimo minuto venne adescato per dare una mano ai banchi del cibo e delle bevande. Ora sembrava che fosse fra le chiamate a selezione rapida di ogni pensionato, di ogni casalinga dell’idea che fosse giunto il suo momento di mettersi in mostra e di ogni caffetteria o ristorante presente nell’area.

Dopo aver trascorso nove ore intere a litigare o andare in stallo per la locazione degli stand, a essere forzato contro la sua volontà a condurre una gara di Marmellate e Conserve, a fare da giudice a una competizione fra Giovani Pasticceri facendo piangere una bambina di sette anni, ed aver evitato una piccola crisi in cui Isaac si era trovato a corto di sernik, Stiles si procurò una coppa gigante di sidro di pere del dottor Fenris e staccò il cellulare.

Era il tramonto, quindi le lanterne di carta stavano cominciando a vedersi di più – Finstock aveva forzato il suo dipartimento a metterle in serie intorno alla piazza – la folla stava cominciando a riempirsi di facce più mature, visto che gli adolescenti e gli adulti stavano rimpiazzando la maggior parte di bambini eccitati che Stiles aveva visto saltellare in giro per tutto il pomeriggio, e oltre il rumore della folla si poteva sentire l’inizio dell’intrattenimento di quella notte. Era un’atmosfera romantica, per le persone che avevano qualcuno con cui condividerla. E, com’era ovvio che _succedesse_ , fu esattamente quello il momento in cui vide Derek per la prima volta quel giorno.

Si muoveva fra la folla tenendo Laura a braccetto, mostrandosi perfetto senza nemmeno doversi sforzare di esserlo, con indosso una camicia a quadri e i suoi consueti jeans tessuti-a-mano-dagli-angeli-della-tortura. Aveva i capelli morbidi e non era sbarbato, e Stiles gemette prima di trarre un sorso generoso della sua bibita.

"Stiles!" lo chiamò Laura, agitando una mano verso di lui. Quei due presi singolarmente erano, tipo, di una bellezza abbacinante, ma avrebbe dovuto esistere un avvertimento per vedere i fratelli Hale insieme. A guardarli ora, con Laura con i capelli sciolti, un paio di jeans e gli stivali, Stiles si stava prendendo a calci da solo per non aver capito prima che erano licantropi. _Bellissimi in maniera disumana_ potrebbe o non potrebbe essere la definizione che gli offri la sua mente.

Derek sembrò a disagio ed esitante mentre guidava la sorella fra la folla, lanciando occhiate intorno allo stand di birra a cui Stiles era appoggiato, in cerca di… _cosa_ , esattamente?

"Solo soletto?" gli domandò lei, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles scrollò le spalle, rivolgendole un sorriso pigro. "Per la prima volta da quando è iniziata la giornata. Giuro che queste cose un tempo erano fantastiche," ridacchiò, sentendosi la pelle pizzicare sotto lo scrutinio di Derek. Sollevò con le dita il cordoncino che aveva al collo. "Questo sarà fatto ufficialmente a pezzi, non appena ne avrò la possibilità."

"Giornata dura?" chiese Derek, quieto, e Stiles non ebbe altra scelta se non quella di rinunciare a evitare di guardarlo in maniera diretta. Un’ingiustizia.

"Puoi dirlo forte. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che la vendita delle torte della chiesa si sarebbe trasformata in un potenziale bagno di sangue?"

Laura ghignò senza alcuna traccia di compassione. "Sembra che tu sia sopravvissuto."

"A malapena." Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi. "Com’è che voi ragazzi siete scampati al vostro dovere civico?"

Lei scrollò una spalla. "Con la scusa di avere un’attività nuova di zecca. Ce la siamo cavata con un misero stand nascosto dietro _Posey’s Tacos_."

"Urgh, siete stati fortunati," grugnì Stiles. "Penso che l’unica cosa peggiore di mandar avanti io stesso il nostro stand, sia stato lasciarlo fare a Isaac. Quel ragazzo sembra essere in attesa di un’accusa per aggressione aggravata."

Derek abbassò la testa, nascondendo un piccolo ghigno a labbra strette.

"Già, beh, noi abbiamo avuto un po’ di attenzione inaspettata quando si è sparsa la voce sulla Macadamia Fudge Torte di Derek," disse Laura, camuffando a malapena l’orgoglio.

Il sopracciglio di Stiles si inarcò. "Amico, hai ripreso? Stai continuando a fare dolci? È una cosa fantastica," gli disse sincero, e il fatto che alla luce delle lanterne le punte delle orecchie di Derek diventarono rosse non fu affatto una cosa che immaginò. Laura, d’altra parte, spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

"Sapevi che aveva smesso?" chiese, inclinando la testa.

Stiles boccheggiò. "Beh, sì. Mi aveva tipo accennato di avervi perso l’entusiasmo per un po’. Credo di averti spinto a tornare a farlo con le maniere forti. Colpa mia, amico." Trasse un altro sorso di sidro per coprire quanto si sentisse di colpo in imbarazzo.

Derek alzò la testa, spalancando gli occhi e inarcando le sopracciglia. "No, tu…"

"Zio Derek?!"

Due bimbe delle elementari che brandivano dello zucchero filato si avvicinarono a grandi passi al fianco di Derek, fissandolo dal basso con gli occhi sgranati e con uno stupore accettabile solo prima dei tredici anni o da strafatti. Una di loro teneva in mano un elefante di peluche verde brillante, grande la metà di lei, e Stiles la riconobbe in modo vago come la figlia del vice sceriffo Morris. Derek guardò in basso verso di loro, colto di sorpresa.

"Jenna. Ashley. Ehi, ragazze," disse circospetto. "Vi state divertendo?"

La domanda sollecitò una tiritera alimentata dallo zucchero sugli eventi della loro giornata, che finì con una discussione su di chi era stata l’idea di fare un secondo giro su una giostra quando Ashley(?) aveva vomitato. Derek era sul punto di intervenire, quando una donna si avvicinò di corsa.

"Lo giuro su Dio, ragazze, non posso neanche girarmi un secondo senza che…" Si congelò quando vide Derek, "Salve."

Stiles conosceva bene la sensazione.

"Salve," disse Derek, tirandosi su a disagio. "Io, uh… Io sono…"

"Mamma! È zio Derek! Quello che ci legge una storia ogni giovedì?"

Una realizzazione balenò sul viso della donna, che si rilassò. "Oh, capisco," sorrise. "La sua reputazione la precede, signor Hale."

"Io… grazie?" disse Derek, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e se lui non fosse stato così sotto stretto controllo, Stiles l’avrebbe immaginato agitarsi fisicamente sotto quell’attenzione ricevuta. "È stata, uh, un’idea di Stiles," sviò, voltandosi per metà per gesticolare verso Stiles, che le stava salutando con un cenno imbarazzato della mano, e che li aveva fissati bevendo per tutto il discorso.

"Ehi," disse, vedendo l’espressione delle bambine oscurarsi non appena lo notarono per la prima volta.

"E questa è mia sorella Laur…"

"Lui ha fatto piangere Cathy!" dichiarò Ashley(?), puntando un dito verso Stiles in maniera sentenziosa.

"Sì! Ha dato il Mattarello D’oro a Jack Treborn, e lui è una testa di lombrico," intervenne Jenna con voce molto più bassa, mentre gli altri tre adulti smettevano di essere un po’ spaventati.

"Io… mi dispiace, ragazze, ma ho dovuto essere imparziale, capite?"

"È tuo _amico_?" chiese Ashley a Derek, suonando tradita dal fatto che il suo idolo potesse essere associato con il male puro. Era dotata di una bella boccaccia, Stiles poteva ben dirlo.

Derek riuscì a malapena a nascondere un sorrisetto.

"A dire il vero, sono una sorta di nemici mortali," s’intromise Laura, accovacciandosi appena davanti a lei, e Derek si stava ostinando a non fissare Stiles. "Ma Stiles non è del tutto cattivo, hai la mia parola."

Le bambine guardarono Derek, come per avere una conferma, ma tutto quello che lui fece fu scrollare le spalle, scettico.

"Wow, grazie per la stima, amico," borbottò Stiles, e Laura represse una risatina.

"Zio Derek, abbiamo bisogno di chiederti un favore," proclamò Ashley, allontanandosi infine dal tentativo di mutilare Stiles con la forza del pensiero. "Il mio papà è dovuto tornare a lavoro prima di vincere un premio per Jenna, anche se gliel’aveva _promesso_ …"

"Ashley," la riprese la donna, "sono certa che il signor Hale sia occupato in questo momento…"

"Ma signora Anders, Jenna non ha un premio!" si lamentò gemendo Ashley, come se niente al mondo fosse giusto. La sua amica mise in mostra un paio di occhioni da Bambi verso gli adulti, e Stiles vide l’esatto momento in cui la determinazione di Derek crollò.

"Credo di… di poter fare un tentativo," disse, suonando insicuro. Sbuffò sospirando. "Qual è il gioco?"

"È il tiro al bersaglio con le papere!" esclamò Ashley, e Stiles notò subito come il corpo di Derek si irrigidì, anche se le bambine non ci fecero caso. "Il mio papà è un vice sceriffo, quindi ha una pistola ed è uno dei migliori del dipartimento, e lui vince _sempre_ qualcosa per me, ma questa volta ha detto che sarebbe toccato qualcosa anche a Jenna, e poi non ha avuto più tempo!"

Derek ci rifletté sopra per un lungo momento fissando Laura, e cominciò a scrollare la testa, pentito. "Non penso di poter…"

"Ma non mi dire, il tiro a bersaglio con le papere?!" l’interruppe Stiles, facendo un passo avanti e mettendoci anche fin troppo entusiasmo, perché per qualche ragione – e il cervello di Stiles ne stava passando in rassegna un paio di solide di cui facevano parte dei cacciatori, dei licantropi e dei proiettili piantati dentro la sua testa – _sapeva_ che era qualcosa che Derek non avrebbe potuto fare. "Posso provarci?"

Le bimbe gli girarono intorno, e la loro espressione era sospetta, ma cavolo, ormai l’aveva detto.

" _Spadroneggio_ a quel gioco," continuò Stiles, perorando la sua causa. "Conoscete lo Sceriffo Stilinski?"

Ashley s’illuminò. "Sta per venire qui? Il mio papà dice che è il migliore! Magari potrebbe vincere lui un premio per Jenna!"

"Uh, no," disse Stiles, sentendosi girare un po’ la testa: lui era così da bambino? "Ma lo Sceriffo Stilinski è il _mio_ papà, e mi ha insegnato a sparare non appena sono diventato abbastanza grande per farlo, quindi forse potrei provare io a vincere qualcosa?"

Le bimbe sembrarono dubbiose, ma Laura uscì fuori dalla sorta di silenzio contemplativo in cui era caduta e si portò una mano sul fianco. "Va bene, Stilinski, mostraci quello che sai fare."

Stiles non aveva esagerato nel parlare della sua bravura a quel gioco. Il tipo che gestiva lo stand a dire il vero riconobbe Stiles e sospirò, mentre lui pensava alla strategia migliore sorridendo in anticipazione – e aveva già colpito tre dei cinque obiettivi necessari per vincere il super premio. Il club delle persone che non lo sopportavano aveva cominciato a urlare degli incoraggiamenti, quando Derek fece un passo avanti, guardando oltre la sua spalla e diventando una lunga linea di calore sulla sua schiena.

"Stai barando," disse, dopo una pausa lunga e pensosa, a bassa voce e così vicino che Stiles poteva sentire il calore del suo respiro contro l’orecchio. O potrebbe darsi che Stiles stava perdendo la testa e trovava le più piccole sottigliezze attraenti.

Riaggiustò la presa e scrollò la testa. "No. Sono un tiratore scelto allenato professionalmente. Le mie abilità sono state affinate da ore di Halo e da troppo tempo libero fra le mani." Stiles si leccò le labbra e sparò. L’obiettivo numero quattro fu centrato in pieno.

Derek si avvicinò al lato opposto con fare casuale, e sporse il mento per esaminare la traiettoria di Stiles. "Hai mai pensato di cercarti un vero hobby?" gli chiese denigrandolo, e Stiles poté visualizzare mentalmente il modo in cui il sopracciglio di Derek di sicuro si inarcò ostentando impertinenza, come tutte le volte che Derek provava a fare il suo meglio per prenderlo in giro. "Voglio dire, ci saranno pure modi migliori per impiegare le tue mani."

Sparò e l’ultima papera venne solo colpita solo in modo lieve.

"Oh! Ci sei andato così vicino!" sospirò il giostraio, senza neanche provare a nascondere il suo divertimento nel vedere come il ragazzo che negli scorsi tre anni aveva battuto il suo ‘test di abilità e bravura!’ aveva appena perso all’ultimo ostacolo.

"Ehi, non è giusto!" protestò Stiles. "Il tiro mi è stato compromesso. Chiedo di fare un altro tentativo."

Il tipo si rivolse a Stiles aggrottando la fronte incurante, e posò davanti a lui un brutto pupazzetto troll, possibilmente un rimasuglio dei primi Anni Novanta. "Le regole sono regole, amico."

Stiles fremette di rabbia, sentendolo ripetere la stessa presuntuosa dichiarazione di guerra che lui gli aveva rivolto lo scorso anno, quando gli aveva chiesto di avere l’unico super premio rimasto nello stand – il tipo aveva dovuto procurarsi una scala per prenderlo. Derek si era già allontanato, con un’espressione di delusione del tutto falsa sulla faccia.

 _Che coglione_.

"Sapevo che non ce l’avrebbe fatta," disse Ashley, indignata, e Jenna si corrucciò. "Chi vincerà il premio per Jenna, ora?"

Stiles si voltò e incrociò le braccia al petto. "Già, Derek, chi vincerà il premio per Jenna, ora?"

Derek sembrò colto di sorpresa dall’accusa, come se avesse appena realizzato cos’era costato loro la sua piccola bravata, ma prima che potesse cominciare a scusarsi, Laura s’intromise.

"Potrei averne un’idea," disse, continuando a messaggiare al cellulare. Alzò lo sguardo e fece un sorrisetto, e Stiles vide l’atteggiamento di Derek prosciugarsi di ogni traccia di relax. Gli occhi di lei si posarono su un punto oltre loro – verso la parte interna della fiera – dove un altro gioco classico stava attirando l’attenzione di ogni atleta del liceo che provava ad atteggiarsi e di ogni ragazzo impegnato in un appuntamento che passavano di lì.

Il gioco del martello.

Derek si accigliò e guardò Laura. "Dici sul serio?"

Lei scrollò le spalle. "Non che tu possa perdere," disse lei, tendenziosa, e Stiles si mostrò innocentemente confuso. Un licantropo contro un gioco per testare la propria forza? Non ci sarebbe stata sfida.

"Andiamo, ragazzone. Non pensi di potercela fare?" disse Stiles, inarcando un sopracciglio. Derek lo guardo, assottigliando gli occhi e raddrizzando le spalle.

"Va bene, Jenna," disse Derek, camminando in avanti. "Vuoi l’elefante rosa o quello giallo?"

Stiles realizzò quanto fosse stata un’idea terribile stuzzicare Derek a fare questa cosa, quando Laura ricordò a Derek che la camicia che lui indossava era un regalo da parte sua, e insisté che se la togliesse per evitare di rovinarla. Stiles probabilmente non fu l’unico a soffocarsi con la propria lingua, alla vista di Derek Hale spogliato e in canotta, con un’ombra scura di tatuaggi intricati che gli abbracciava una spalla larga e scompariva sotto il tessuto di cotone – ma fu comunque l’unico a provare a nasconderlo.

"Oh cazzo," borbottò Stiles sotto voce, e distolse gli occhi quando percepì lo sguardo di Laura scattare su di lui. Stupidi licantropi.

Le bimbe stavano facendo il tifo, ora, e attorno a loro si era formata una piccola folla di ragazzini e adulti, probabilmente nella speranza che Derek perdesse magicamente il resto dei suoi vestiti.

"C’è bisogno solo della giusta quantità di slancio," disse Laura collaborativa, e Stiles senti il _non rompere quella dannata cosa attirando dei sospetti su di noi o ti ucciderò_ nascosto fra le righe dell’incoraggiamento. Dopo di che, ci fu solo una mossa fulminea di perfetti muscoli della schiena e un trillo forte, e Stiles non fu del tutto convinto del fatto che non si trattasse del suono di tutto il sangue che lasciava il suo cervello per dirigersi dritto verso la sua erezione.

E quindi aveva un debole per le dimostrazioni di forza. Fategli pure causa.

‘ _Spalle come quelle sono abbastanza solide da poter essere strette, quando le cose si fanno un po’ sudate, eh?_ ’

Stiles scrollò la testa e fece un passo indietro: la ricomparsa della voce di sua nonna lo riportò alla realtà del momento in cui stava apertamente guardando a bocca spalancata qualcuno di cui lui aveva detto con convinzione di voler essere solo amico.

Poté vedere _Derek Hale: Arrampicata Da Parco Umana_ in azione quando posò il martello e le bambine procedettero a venerarlo a morte. Era strano pensare che, con una piccola mossa di un muscolo e con il più lieve allentamento sui propri istinti, quell’uomo che Stiles stava osservando rivolgere delle scrollate di spalle piene di impaccio e delle modeste parole a delle bimbe di sette anni, poteva trasformarsi in un predatore mortale.

Essere colpito in faccia con la forza della sua attrazione stava facendo venire a Stiles la voglia di nascondere la testa nella sabbia, ma visto che non c’erano dei posti convenienti in cui farlo, scelse invece di farlo con la birra. Della dolce, ghiacciata e dimentica-la-tua-anima-che-si-scontra-con-la-realtà _birra_. Stava bevendo il suo primo sorso, quando sentì una presenza al suo fianco.

"Lo sai che questo è stato tutta colpa tua," disse Derek, suonando come se gli stesse chiedendo di provare rimorso. Era senza il suo seguito – e senza sua sorella. Stiles sorrise intorno al bordo del bicchiere di plastica e mandò giù un sorso.

"Ho fatto solo in modo che tu dovessi leggere per loro. Non è colpa mia se il suo atteggiamento scorbutico è come erba gatta per i bambini delle elementari."

"Non mi chiederai mai scusa, vero?"

Stiles scrollò le spalle. "Scusarmi vorrebbe dire che dovrei esserne dispiaciuto," disse, incamminandosi, e fu una strana conferma vedere come Derek fu subito al suo fianco. "Ma non lo sono."

"Sei irritante."

Stiles si voltò. "Così dicono."

"E," Derek fissò la sua bocca, irrigidendosi. "… immaturo."

"Beh, ovvio."

La mascella di Derek si contrasse. "Mi fai…"

"Oh mio Dio, c’è zio Derek!" si udì oltre il rumore della folla, e Derek s’ingobbì nel vano tentativo di nascondersi.

"Cazzo."

"Porca miseria," disse Stiles, fin troppo divertito. "Ho letteralmente creato una celebrità. I bambini ti _amano_ fottutamente."

"Beh, già," grugnì Derek, "Bilanciano tutte le vecchiette che si presentano al negozio per darmi consigli e farmi delle sottili minacce per…" Guardò oltre la sua spalla e grugnì.

Gli scappò di nuovo un’imprecazione smorzata dalla bocca quando vide dei bambini avvicinarsi velocemente a loro, e Stiles senti una presa sul suo polso, prima di essere trascinato in avanti e spinto su una sedia di…

"Amico, una ruota panoramica? Se volevi proprio fare un giro con me, avevi solo da chiedermelo."

"’Sta zitto," disse Derek, abbassando la barra protettiva e guardando male il giostraio fino a quando non si allontanò. Tre bambini di circa l’età di quelli a cui Derek leggeva storie si fermarono ai piedi della ruota, osservandoli confusi e poi salutandoli con la mano quando la giostra partì. Fu divertente, per un momento, almeno fino a quando Stiles non realizzò di essere bloccato lì, da solo, con Derek.

Bevve un sorso di birra. Se non altro, almeno era riuscito a portare della roba di contrabbando a bordo.

"Allora," disse Stiles, rompendo il silenzio. Derek sussultò e si guardò intorno come se avesse appena realizzato per la prima volta qual era stata la conseguenza delle sue azioni. Sembrò afflitto. "Gesù, amico, durerà solo tre minuti, non c’è bisogno di sembrare come se qualcuno ti stia depilando il pube con una pinzetta."

Derek aggrottò la fronte, "Non sembro… non ho _quella_ faccia."

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. "Invece ce l’hai. E inoltre, tu non puoi vedere che faccia hai in questo momento, io sì. Ergo, ho ragione."

Derek scrollò la testa, borbottando ‘ergo’ sospirando stanco. "Ma almeno a volte ti ascolti quando parli? Oppure apri la bocca e la prima cosa che esce si aggiudica il titolo di vincitrice?"

Stiles gli rivolse un grugnito vago e incurante e si rilassò contro il sedile. Già che c’era era meglio mettersi comodi. "Mi dispiace che il mio stile speciale di fare conversazione sia per te così sgradevole."

Derek sembrò colto di sorpresa, e imbarazzato si schiarì la voce. "Non ho detto questo."

"Non c’è bisogno, lo so che ti faccio impazzire," disse Stiles, occhieggiando giù verso la fiera: più in alto andavano, più la vista diventava mozzafiato. Vide che a terra c’era la vecchia Enid Graham, che rivolse loro un sorriso e un saluto entusiasta con la mano. Derek era caldo e solido al suo fianco, una presenza più che benvenuta – se non una distrazione dal calo della temperatura. Ricambiò il sorriso di Enid, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Derek, "Che c’è, sei depresso di aver finalmente incontrato chi può fare il paio con te?"

La testa di Derek scattò a guardarsi intorno così veloce che Stiles per istinto si aggrappò alla barra di supporto, per paura che il loro sedile cominciasse a ondeggiare forte.

"Io.. no," replicò serio, e Stiles si accigliò.

"Non c’è nulla di male ad ammettere che qualcuno può tenerti testa," disse Stiles, sentendosi soddisfatto. "E comunque non tutti sanno avere a che fare con _questo_." S’indicò dall’alto in basso e Derek seguì il movimento della sua mano con lo sguardo, prima di voltarsi.

"Io penso di potercela fare," disse secco.

"Oh, bene. Pensi di poter smettere di evitarmi, adesso? Non a tutti quanti spetta il lusso di poter avere un’amicizia di marca Stilinski. Siamo come la muffa: ti cresciamo addosso e all’inizio siamo fastidiosi, ma poi cominci ad apprezzare la bellezza di averci, nel frattempo che ci facciamo strada nella tua vita come dei parassiti."

"Credo che io e te la pensiamo in modo diverso sulla muffa."

"Aww, amico, mi ferisci," Stiles lo prese in giro, portandosi la mano libera sul petto.

Derek si voltò, gli occhi gli scattarono dal palmo posato sul cuore alla faccia di Stiles. Restarono fermi lì, e Stiles non pensò nemmeno di lasciar cadere la mano dal petto. Gli sembrò come se tutto all’improvviso fosse diventato strano e intenso, come se il resto della folla, le luci e i rumori fossero scemati fino ad annullarsi.

"Chi l’ha detto che voglio essere tuo amico?"

Stiles scrollò le spalle, provando a ostentare nonchalance, ma il muscolo sotto il suo palmo stava battendo pesantemente contro le sue costole, e la sua bocca era meno eloquente di quanto lo era stata un secondo prima. "Stavo provando a renderti l’idea più appetibile."

Derek represse un sorrisetto. "Ma non adesso?" disse sollevando il mento, e la gola di Stiles diventò secca e stretta. "Che farai, ti lascerai pendere da una delle barre di questo coso, minacciando di lasciarti cadere se non ci dichiarerò Migliori Amici Per Sempre?"

La bocca di Stiles si distese, mentre lui tornava alla realtà. "Amico. Primo, io _ho_ un Migliore Amico Per Sempre, grazie tante, ed è fantastico. Quel posto è occupato," disse altezzoso, agitandosi così tanto sul posto che il suo piede scivolò fuori oltre il bordo, e lui affondò giù la schiena contro il sedile. Derek si protrasse in avanti e lo afferrò per il braccio.

"Potresti…" disse Derek, e ritrasse la mano, come se si fosse bruciato. Ogni padronanza che aveva di sé era scomparsa dal suo atteggiamento; si mise a fissare ostinato davanti a sé. "Smettila di muoverti così tanto. Potresti cadere."

"Amico, non ho nove anni. Sono abbastanza certo di essere al sicuro qui."

"Beh, sì…" disse Derek, abbassando i toni. Posò una mano sulla barra di sicurezza e la strattonò, testandone la stabilità. "Però… smettila. Per favore." Stiles roteò gli occhi.

"Tu smettila di fare il protettivo. Siamo a posto."

Va bene, stava sentendo qualcosa di caldo fare le fusa alla base del suo petto alla vista dell’assoluto terrore che c’era stato sulla faccia di Derek quando lui era scivolato. Perfino dopo che il momento passò Derek tenne le mani a pugni stretti e in grembo, come se volesse trattenersi dal protrarsi ancora. Però Stiles prima stava facendo un discorso.

"No, aspetta, a che punto ero?" si accigliò, rovesciandosi un po’ di liquido del bicchiere sulla mano. Quella roba era dannatamente buona per essere della birra da fiera. "Ah, sì. Secondo! _Dici sul serio_? Un riferimento a _Le pagine della nostra vita_? Sono davvero deluso, adesso."

Derek sembrò un po’ preso di sorpresa, ma serrò la mascella e incrociò le sue grandi braccia al petto – braccia che Stiles stava assolutamente _non_ guardando, tipo per niente. "Sei tu quello che ha _colto_ il riferimento," ritorse, e Stiles assottigliò gli occhi.

"Sì, perché ci sono delle donne piuttosto dispotiche nella mia vita," disse Stiles, senza nemmeno vergognarsene. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere Derek provare a discutere con Lydia quando si trattava di serate da dedicare alla visione di un film.

"Anche nella _mia_ ," gli disse petulante, e Stiles stava per rispondergli comprensivo, quando vide una delle donne in questione.

"Parli del diavolo…" borbottò, mentre la ruota faceva una discesa finale.

"Stiles! Dove diavolo eri?" lo chiamò Lydia, dal suo posto al banchetto dei biglietti. Aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto e stava guardando Derek con aria calcolatrice, e ciò non faceva presagire nulla di buono per nessuno di loro.

"Scusa, Lyds. Mi sono lasciato distrarre," le disse impacciato, saltando fuori dal sedile non appena la barra si alzò, lasciando a Derek l’onere di spiegare perché erano saliti sulla giostra clandestinamente senza biglietto.

"Sì, beh, il tuo cellulare è spento. Danny ha provato a chiamarti sei volte, perché i ragazzi sono sul punto di salire sul palco, e Scott si rifiuta di suonare senza te presente."

Del senso di colpa strisciò freddamente sulla spina dorsale di Stiles.

 _Merda_. Con tutta quella distrazione di marchio Hale, si era del tutto dimenticato dell’esibizione di Scott e Danny.

Gli _Emergency Response_ erano una cover band di poche pretese formata da due pompieri, un poliziotto, un soccorritore e uno studente di medicina che per caso spaccava con la batteria. Era stata una sorta di idea insolita quando Scott l’aveva proposta – ai tempi in cui Stiles e Danny stavano ancora insieme – ma ottenevano sempre un grande successo a ogni esibizione che facevano per beneficienza, o alle feste a caso a cui partecipavano. Probabilmente, però, ciò era meno dovuto al loro vero talento e più al fatto che ogni membro fosse un ragazzo nei suoi primi vent’anni e che indossava una divisa per guadagnarsi da vivere.

"Porca miseria, che ore sono?" chiese Stiles, prendendo il suo cellulare spento mentre Derek si avvicinava al suo fianco.

"Saliranno sul palco fra dieci minuti. Non posso credere che tu te ne sia scordato," gli disse lei, occhieggiando di nuovo Derek. "L’idea di farli suonare per la raccolta fondi è stata _tua_."

"Beh, sì, come detto prima. Mi sono distratto." Alzò lo sguardo, realizzando un dettaglio. "Oh, uhm, Derek, lei è la mia amica Lydia…"

"Ci siamo già incontrati," dissero all’unisono, e Stiles li guardò confuso. Era abbastanza certo che Lydia aveva detto che lui non era stato presente quando lei aveva rintracciato Laura per l’intervista, ma lei lo stava fissando come se ne sapesse fin troppo di quella situazione.

"Oh… ok," disse Stiles. "Beh, a ogni modo, dobbiamo andare al tendone. È dall’altra parte della fiera, giusto?"

"Probabilmente dovrei…" esordì Derek, ma Lydia lo interruppe.

"Perché non vieni con noi," gli chiese, con fin troppa leggerezza nel tono di voce. "A meno che tu non abbia qualcosa in contrario al supporto del rifacimento del parco giochi per i bambini."

Derek la fissò per un momento, come se si stessero sfidando con lo sguardo, e poi scrollò le spalle. "Certo."

Il tendone era stracolmo, quando finalmente andarono oltre l’ingresso e s’insinuarono fra la folla fino a una panca sul retro. Stiles ci salì sopra, e aiutò Lydia a fare lo stesso al suo fianco per avere una visuale migliore, quando si sentì la voce di Danny dal microfono.

"Beh, ragazzi, Stiles è finalmente qui, quindi sembra che possiamo ufficialmente dare il via allo show!" disse, puntando il braccio con cui non teneva la chitarra in loro direzione, e facendo l’occhiolino. Stiles si sentì le guance surriscaldarsi, ma tenne le braccia alzate con aria impunita per applaudire Scott, che urlò oltre il rumore della folla.

"Il mio pubblico!" gridò Stiles, lasciandosi travolgere.

Danny scrollò la testa, sorridendo. "Ricordatevi che stanotte siamo tutti qui per una grande causa, quindi non lasciate i vostri portafogli intatti. Dico a te, Stiles ‘Pago-per-il-mio-accompagnatore-solo-se-è-una-possibile-scopata’ Stilinski," disse, e Stiles fece il suo meglio per mostrarsi indignato. "Ci piace chiamarci _Emergency Response_ , e stanotte ci daremo dentro con delle ballate poco conosciute dei Foo Fighters!"

Mentre la band apriva lo spettacolo con _Monkey Wrench_ , Stiles guardò giù, trovando Derek distratto dalla folla, come se avesse notato qualcosa e avesse bisogno di attribuirla a qualcuno, tipo come se qualcuno avesse fatto uno scorreggia e lui non riuscisse a individuare il colpevole. Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per riavere la sua attenzione.

Quando Derek alzò lo sguardo, Stiles esagerò il modo in cui si stava muovendo a tempo di musica, uguagliando Lydia in fatto di puro sex-appeal, _ovvio_ , e inarcando le sopracciglia. E quindi l’alcool che aveva in corpo, in coppia con la stanchezza e lo stomaco vuoto, stavano abbassando un po’ le sue inibizioni, ma chi se ne fregava: quella canzone _spaccava_.

Derek fissò instupidito i suoi momenti per un momento, con gli occhi che seguivano ogni mossa, fino a quando il suo sguardo si spostò oltre la spalla di Stiles e si distolse, rivolgendo la sua attenzione in avanti in maniera ostinata. Tutto quello che Stiles vide quando si voltò dietro, fu Lydia che applaudiva e incitava i ragazzi con un sorrisetto sulla faccia.

Stiles saltò giù, e si voltò per stare faccia a faccia con Derek. Erano della stessa altezza. Perché non se n’era mai accorto prima?

"Amico!" urlò sovrastando il rumore della folla. "Andiamo, il mondo non imploderà solo perché hai deciso di divertirti!" Stava ancora ballando, anche se però non era sicuro del perché.

Derek incrociò le braccia la petto. "Mi sto divertendo," ritorse, con gli occhi puntati oltre la spalla di Stiles e la mascella serrata.

Stiles lo prese in giro. "Cavolo, potrei odiare vederti ai saldi delle giacche di pelle," lo punzecchiò, e Derek lo guardò accigliandosi. Stiles gli replicò limitandosi a rivolgergli un sorriso luminoso e alzando i pugni davanti a lui per fare la comprovata e assicurata Danza Con Il Gomito Stilinski. Si morse un labbro e mosse la testa su e giù, sfidando Derek a sorridere. C’era vicino.

"Ci siamo quasi, amico, andiamo, agita i fianchi," disse, posando le mani sotto la vita di Derek, incoraggiandolo a muoversi con lui.

Finalmente funzionò, i suoi muscoli si contrassero sotto le mani di Stiles, facendogli sentire un delizioso calore sotto le dita – e quando Derek si concedeva di sorridere, era come guardare dritto verso il _sole_. Fino a quando la canzone non finì e si sentì di nuovo la voce di Danny dalle casse audio, che annunciava la prossima canzone.

Derek indietreggiò bruscamente, oscurando la propria espressione.

"Devo andare," disse, lanciando delle occhiate intorno al tendone. "Devo… Laura non può tornare all’appartamento a piedi da sola."

Stiles arricciò il naso, con le mani ancora a mezz’aria mentre la musica iniziava di nuovo. Si trattenne dal replicare che chiunque avesse incontrato Laura in un vicolo buio avrebbe potuto essere quello spaventato fra i due, e strinse i pugni a sé.

"Io… certo. Se devi andare, vai," scrollò le spalle, provando a non suonare deluso. Derek si limitò ad annuire, guardando di nuovo verso il palco e leccandosi le labbra.

"È bravo. Sono bravi," gli disse Derek sovrastando la musica, e poi voltò di nuovo lo sguardo. Aveva gli occhi tristi e da persona perseguitata, e Stiles stava morendo dalla voglia di capire il _perché_. "Ci vediamo più tardi."

Stiles seguì il suo sguardo, voltandosi in tempo per vedere Scott fare il controcanto e Danny rivolgergli un ironico saluto militare cantando, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Cazzo, se erano bravi.

Quando si girò di nuovo, Derek era già andato via.

 

\---

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 28**

Penso che i compagni per i licantropi possano esistere sul serio.

Va bene, ho sempre considerato la cosa un po’ ridicola, una sorta di storie raccontate da vecchie casalinghe nei circoli dei licantropi e a cui credono solo i veri romantici – una roba come le anime gemelle per gli umani, ma meno rara. Ma dopo quello che ho visto, sto cominciando a credere che un legame come questo potrebbe essere reale, una cosa che esiste sul serio per noi, non solo una pretesa fatta da coppie divertite che si sentono superiori – e penso che mio fratello abbia trovato il suo.

E ovvio, visto che si tratta della vita di Derek, quello che ha scelto come suo unico e solo, è innamorato di qualcun altro.

È come essere dentro una brutta canzone country.

La nostra piccola città questo fine settimana era in fermento per la fiera annuale. È sempre stato un grosso evento, e ricordo che la mamma ne era sempre coinvolta, quindi mi è sembrata una cosa carina concludere il nostro primo mese di affari con uno stand lì.

Ovvio, all’insaputa di mio fratello, io avevo degli ulteriori motivi per dare a Boyd ed Erica la giornata libera in modo tale che lui potesse aiutarmi con il banco – e magari incontrare un certo tipetto carino che gli scatena sempre una festa dentro ai boxer.

Probabilmente devo cominciare a raccontare le cose a partire da un giorno fa o quasi, quando Lydia è entrata con enfasi dentro il negozio prima dell’ora di chiusura, annunciando stanca quanto ‘non ne potesse più di questa cosa’.

Derek era lì, libero di ricevere in via diretta il suo esame minuzioso fatto con aria indifferente, e di sentirsi chiedere se era cosciente che il rifiuto _non è_ il primo passo dell’accettazione. L’ho spinto ad allontanarsi prima che lei potesse iniziare a dargli degli esempi di frasi da abbordaggio o qualcosa del genere, per capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.

È venuto fuori che Lydia – la mia impetuosa, favolosa e potenziale _protégée_ – è un’amica intima di non altri che il nostro piccolo fornaio preferito, e aveva deciso di impegnarsi a porre fine allo scambio di battuta botta e risposta del gioco di spirito sentimentalmente instabile in cui entrambi i ragazzi sono coinvolti.

Sì, perché, Stiles? A quanto pare non è poi così tanto non interessato. Ovvio, correre a dirlo a Derek è stata la mia priorità, nella speranza che potesse finalmente uscire la testa da sotto la sabbia, ma questo avrebbe incluso anche l’informazione su come avevo confessato la sua cotta a una delle migliori amiche di Stiles.

Beh, no, il motivo reale per non dirglielo è stato continuare a tenermi la maschera da sorella maggiore ignara di tutto, e la luce che c’è stata negli occhi di Lydia quando ha suggerito di ricorrere a un po’ di manipolazione.

È stato come se mi avesse parlato sporco.

E quindi, armata di un piano per far stare il più possibile insieme quegli stupidi ragazzi, la fiera è diventata un’operazione di serendipità costruita. L’intenzione: dovevamo far succedere questo, e porre fine all’angst e al fallimento del corteggiamento maldestro una volta per tutte.

C’è stato il piccolo imprevisto del nostro stand invaso – fare appollaiare Derek di lato a sorseggiare annoiato del frappuccino può fare meraviglie per gli affari, e così anche le sue torte – e Stiles che correva in giro per la fiera come una gallina senza testa sul fuoco. L’ora per colpire, però, è giunta alla sera. Li ho praticamente spinti insieme nella speranza che avrebbero flirtato un po’, o che magari ci sarebbero stati un paio di occhioni da Bambi, ma quello che ho ottenuto è stato molto di più.

Stiles è… è perfetto per lui. Davvero. Lo eguaglia già solo in umorismo e sarcasmo. Ha il giusto ammontare di coglionaggine per elevarsi dal resto di infiniti uomini e donne che adulano Derek settimanalmente, e qualcosa in lui sembra proprio catturare quello sfigato. È più ricettivo al suo cambio di umore di quanto lo sia io, e c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui si guardano… è solo che… è _giusto_.

Oh, e il suo essere tornato a fare dolci? Tutta opera di Stiles.

All’improvviso, mi sono sentita in colpa per aver fatto così tante battute ai danni di Derek. I compagni non sono qualcosa di ordinario per noi. Potenzialmente incontriamo cinque persone nella nostra vita che possono fare coppia perfetta con noi, ma dipende da fattori casuali come l’età e la vicinanza, e trovare quella _scintilla_. È come quando gli umani trovano L’Unico. I licantropi possono fidanzarsi con cinquanta persone e trovare a malapena qualcuno con cui sentire un legame – con cui potersi felicemente impegnare. E Derek ha trovato il suo.

Sono andata via dalla fiera, quella notte, soddisfatta delle mie imprese, sapendo che Lydia stava per far scattare la Fase Due: la Danza della Seduzione Stilinski (a quanto pare, basta esporre quel ragazzo a un buon ritmo per trasformarlo nella Seconda Venuta di Patrick Swayze), e mi stavo rilassando nella vasca con un libro.

Quindi l’ultima cosa che mi aspettavo di vedere era Derek tornare a casa, da solo, arrabbiato con me per averlo spinto verso Stiles.

Perché Stiles ha un ragazzo, e tutto ciò che ho fatto è stato sbattergli in faccia ciò che non può avere, ancora una volta, proprio quando stava per cominciare a venirci a patti.

Queste settimane passate a fare l’emo non mi sembrano più così patetiche.

All’inizio mi sono sentita arrabbiata con Lydia, ma non è stata tutta colpa sua. Non avrei dovuto concordare su niente, e mio fratello merita di meglio che una subdola cospirazione.

No, non lasciare che Derek guarisse – quando lui si era coraggiosamente innamorato di nuovo – è stata colpa mia come di chiunque altro, del modo losco in cui Stiles flirtava con lui per tradire qualcun altro e dei nefasti motivi di Lydia, e il mio fare la burattinaia del cavolo ha fatto abbastanza danni. Era il meno che potessi fare coprirlo quando Stiles oggi è venuto al negozio. Non so se lui sia sotto l’impressione che possano essere amici o se sia nel pieno di sentimenti conflittuali. È meglio che Derek si allontani di un passo. Che prenda fiato. Sistemerò io la cosa, in qualche modo. Troverò un modo per aiutarlo a superare tutto.

Ma intanto ho qualcos’altro di cui preoccuparmi: superare domani notte con un beta addolorato e il potenziale compagno che non ha idea di che ruolo abbia in tutto questo.

Perché domani notte ci sarà la luna piena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note della traduttrice:**  
>  \- Un grazie come sempre alla mia beta [Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567)!  
> \- Victoria Sponge, torta citata da Laura nel suo diario: [ricetta1](http://www.la7.it/i-men%C3%B9-di-benedetta/ricette/victoria-sponge-08-12-2013-109202) e [ricetta2](http://ricette.giallozafferano.it/Victoria-Sandwich.html).  
> \- [sernik](http://saporidallapolonia.blogspot.it/2012/12/sernik-torta-polacca-alla-ricotta.html), la torta di cui Isaac aveva finito la scorta durante la fiera.  
> \- _Pericolo, Will Robinson_ è una citazione dalla serie [Lost in Space](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_in_Space) del 1965, di cui è più conosciuto il rifacimento del 1998, [il film omonimo](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_in_Space_-_Perduti_nello_spazio).  
>  \- [Macadamia Fudge Torte](http://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/macadamia-fudge-cake), cioè la torta di Derek che durante la fiera attira clienti, [fotina 1](http://www.downcakerylane.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Macadamia-Fudge-Cake1.jpg), [fotina 2](http://cookinghawaiianstyle.com/images/recipes/1322343775Holiday_Fudge_Torte.jpg).  
> \- I [pupazzetti troll](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5650491/il_fullxfull.90098116.jpg) che andavano molto negli Anni Novanta e che Stiles vince al tiro al bersaglio.  
> A giovedì prossimo con il quarto e ultimo capitolo!


	4. Capitolo 4

"Sul serio?" chiese Stiles al soffitto. C’era ancora appiccicata una di quelle stelle che si illuminavano al buio, che suo padre aveva messo lì quando lui aveva otto anni e per una settimana si era rifiutato di dormire dentro. Quello era stato un ottobre così freddo da far cadere le palle.

Lo sentì di nuovo, più vicino questa volta, e inconfondibile.

"Sei fortunato che mio padre abbia il turno di notte," borbottò, facendo leva per alzarsi dal letto. La sveglia malconcia sul suo comodino segnava l’1:47, e Stiles si fece spazio fra i rottami ancora disseminati per la sua camera da letto di quando era bambino, afferrando un paio di jeans buttati in precedenza da parte, e andando alla ricerca della porta.

Era da un po’ che Scott non perdeva il controllo, tanto da finire denunciato per atti osceni, ma comunque quella era la prima luna piena da quando due nuovi licantropi erano arrivati in città. Il suo lupo quantomeno doveva sentirsi almeno un po’ ansioso.

Si fece strada verso la cucina, irritato e con la vista offuscata, e aprì appena la porta per fare capolino fuori.

"Amico! Di nuovo! Dici davvero?" sibilò al buio. Non ottenne risposta.

Stiles si accigliò, chiuse la porta piano dietro di sé, posandosi i pantaloni sulla spalla. Il terreno era freddo sotto i suoi piedi nudi, e ponderò l’idea di tornare di corsa dentro a infilarsi gli stivali di suo padre, che senza dubbio erano stati lasciati sotto il tavolo della cucina, ma comunque non pensava di stare lì fuori a lungo.

"Non è per cose come questa che c’è la tua dolce metà?" chiese, strizzando gli occhi alla fievole luce lunare. La luna era grossa e piena nel cielo, circondata solo da poche nuvole, quindi la visibilità non fu un problema quando camminò verso la linea di alberi posta alla fine del cortile. "Non mi dà alcuna gioia vederti nudo."

Esitò al limitare dell’oscurità, premendo a intermittenza le dita dei piedi sull’erba e ansimando contro i brividi dovuti all’essere appena uscito da sotto le coperte. "Sono abbastanza certo che sia fra i miei diritti lasciare il tuo culetto mannaro qui fuori a gelare. Quanti gradi ci sono, tre? E, comunque, ero anche nel bel mezzo di un bel sogno perverso con protagonista…"

Un paio di occhi azzurri e brillanti s’illuminarono nell’ombra, e a Stiles le parole morirono sulle labbra.

"Uh," disse. Il cuore gli sussultò nel petto in maniera dolorosa. "Non sei… il droide che stavo cercando…" Gli occhi lo fissarono di rimando, senza battere ciglio e inclinandosi appena, come se il loro proprietario stesse muovendo la testa di lato, curioso.

Stiles deglutì a stento, i capelli sulla nuca lo pizzicavano con l’idea di attacco-o-fuga. La sua mente fu l’unica cosa che corse più veloce del suo cuore: tutto ciò che aveva imparato nell’ultimo anno emerse insieme per formulare pensieri coerenti; tipo il fatto che Scott era stato cacciato da un paio di occhi _rossi_ – gli occhi di un _alpha_ , aveva detto Chris – che lo avevano fissato nell’oscurità. La massa di muscoli che stava vedendo, nascosta per metà nella volta degli alberi, era decisamente familiare. Le spalle – le stesse spalle che lui sognava a occhi aperti fra opportune negazioni dell’evidenza e nonchalance simulata – e quelle grandi mani esperte – le stesse mani che aveva visto modellare dell’impasto con tenerezza – e una di loro in quel momento era premuta contro l’albero più vicino, con degli artigli alle dita. Come se servisse da leva per trattenere la figura dall’andare verso qualcosa.

Si stava trattenendo dall’andare da Stiles.

Trasse un respiro tremante, si avvicinò e deglutì.

"Derek?" disse sussurrando. Fu comunque come uno sparo, uno schiocco rumoroso fra di loro.

Gli occhi si sollevarono, indietreggiarono, il proprietario fece dei passi incerti indietro, addentrandosi di più nell’oscurità. "Derek, va tutto bene…"

Prima che Stiles potesse allungare una mano per fermarlo, l’ombra si ritrasse scomparendo. La mano di Stiles strinse l’aria; si udì il suono di rametti spezzati che indicavano una corsa veloce, e fu una mera questione di secondi prima che non si sentisse più nulla: la distanza fra loro due diventò troppa per portare ancora altri rumori con il vento.

Stiles restò lì per un lungo momento, respirando e provando a regolarizzare i battiti del suo cuore. Perché aveva visto un sacco di cose sorprendenti nell’ultimo anno, e la sua mente era scesa a patti con parecchia roba incredibile, ma cose come quella… mostri nell’oscurità, non-sconosciuti nella notte, e vedere qualcuno di buono, dolce e normale venire dominato tutte le volte dalla presa che una roccia gigante nel cielo aveva su di lui, lo mettevano ancora in difficoltà. Come se non fosse niente di più che un bambino che annaspava per comprendere cosa fosse reale e cosa no.

Quando finalmente fece l’ultimo passo verso gli alberi, c’era giusto abbastanza luce per vedere che la corteccia era stata deturpata. Mutilata da cinque cicatrici lunghe e brutte.

Dei segni di artigli.

Posò la mano su di loro, tracciandone la lunghezza e rivolgendo lo sguardo al buio.

Un lungo e triste ululato echeggiò fra gli alberi, già miglia lontano da lui.

 

 

\---

 

 

Isaac non sarebbe dovuto venire a lavoro per un’altra ora, e fu per questo che sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta sul retro fece esitare Stiles dall’allontanarsi dal suo compito importantissimo (sistemare dietro al bancone le scatole da asporto per le torte in una pila dall’aspetto malfermo). Aspettò che bussassero di nuovo, con un po’ più di insistenza, prima di abbandonare il progetto e avviarsi alla porta.

Erano le sette del mattino, ma non è che Stiles fosse riuscito a dormire dopo quello che era successo con Derek, quindi aveva passato il resto della notte a organizzare la giornata successiva. Però, il pensiero che qualcuno avesse un così disperato bisogno di parlargli a quell’ora improbabile del mattino, gli fece mettere in pausa la scusa di avere così tanto da fare per la testa – ma più che altro la sua curiosità fu stuzzicata dall’idea di scoprire chi fosse.

Quando arrivò alla porta di metallo, il bussare con le nocche si era trasformato in colpi forti con il pugno, e lui aprì con abbastanza forza da cogliere di sorpresa il visitatore, che lo guardò battendo più volte le ciglia alla prima luce del mattino.

"Laura," disse Stiles, confuso. Non era proprio la Hale che si sarebbe aspettato. "Cosa…"

"Abbiamo bisogno di parlare," gli disse lei brusca, marciando in avanti a grandi passi e abbassando appena la testa per farsi strada dentro. Non era nella sua solita forma impeccabile: i capelli erano raccolti alla meglio in uno chignon, indossava un paio di pantaloni di una tuta e nessun trucco che le nascondesse le occhiaie. _In piedi tutta la notte per la luna piena?_ si chiese mentalmente.

"Uh, lo sai che sono le sette. Del _mattino_."

"Non è poi così presto per te," gli disse, voltandosi per incrociare le braccia sul petto e appoggiandosi allo scaffale del magazzino. Era esile e minuta, ma la sua presenza si espandeva per tutta la stanza. Potere puro. "Hai sempre già le luci accese quando vado a lavoro, e se la tua notte è stata simile alla mia, ho il vago sospetto che neanche tu abbia dormito."

Stiles strattonò la porta, lasciando che si chiudesse da sola in automatico andando all’indietro, e si girò verso di lei.

"Beh, non l’ho passata ad affilarmi gli artigli e a ululare nell’etere, se è questo quello che intendi."

Laura impallidì per una manciata di secondi, e aprì e chiuse la bocca indecisa su cosa dire, prima di trarre un respiro. "Chi _sei_ , Stiles?" gli disse, come se un suo sospetto fosse stato confermato.

Lui mise le mani avanti. "Il tuo amichevole fornaio del quartiere," disse secco. "Chi sei _tu_ , Alpha Hale? Cioè, sei tu l’alpha, giusto?"

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa. "Io…" Lo guardò come in cerca di qualcosa. "Lo _sai_. Sai di noi. Tutto quanto. Da quanto tempo?"

Lui scrollò le spalle, incurante. "Un paio di settimane. Da quando hai fatto visita a Chris Argent per negoziare una coesistenza, suppongo."

Lei serrò la mascella, non era sorpresa. "Perché te l’ha detto? Voglio dire, i cacciatori non vanno in giro a dire quello che fanno…"

"Lo fanno se le loro decorazioni casalinghe hanno quasi ucciso il tuo migliore amico."

Laura si accigliò di nuovo. "Io non…"

"Non sei il primo licantropo che incontro," affermò, compiacendosi dell’ambiguità della frase. ‘Fanculo, anche gli umani avevano il diritto di essere misteriosi, a volte.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, sardonica. "Così dicono anche le informazioni che ho raccolto." Assottigliò gli occhi. "Il tuo migliore amico. Pensavi che fosse lui fuori casa la scorsa notte?"

Stiles serrò le labbra, ma annuì. Era un po’ come se avesse sputato fuori il _lupo_ , ma anche se lui avrebbe protetto Scott a costo della vita, e il fratello di lei aveva delle pecche caratteriali, Laura Hale non era qualcuno da cui doveva proteggere Scott. Poteva sentirlo, fin dentro al midollo.

"Ha qualche problema con la luna piena, ma sta migliorando molto," esordì, esalando un respiro di sollievo.

"È un omega?" chiese Laura, pensosa. "Non ci sono altri branchi, qui intorno, e comunque questo territorio non è andato sotto il dominio di qualcun altro."

Stiles provò a non ridere del suo tono formale. _Licantropi_. "Già. L’anno scorso qualcuno ha deciso di prendesi un pezzo di prima qualità da un fianco messicano-americano, e non si è fermato per prendersene cura."

La faccia di Laura si oscurò per un momento, e fissò un punto di lato. L’atmosfera stava diventando di nuovo tesa, ma lui non sapeva dirne il perché.

"Ho pensato che magari lui stesse avendo delle ricadute con il suo controllo," continuò, perché _uno_ di loro doveva pur continuare a parlare. "Invece no, era solo tuo fratello, che spiava nell’ombra in attesa di spaventarmi a morte."

"Lui ha detto che non sembravi spaventato, addirittura neanche scioccato."

"Credimi, sono stato vicino all’essere fottutamente terrorizzato. Scioccato… beh, un po’. L’unica cosa che mi ha aiutato a prevenire un totale attacco di panico è stato il fatto che l’ho visto essere strattonato in giro da bambini di otto anni. Quel tipo è un cucciolo troppo cresciuto."

Laura sorrise triste. "Non farebbe mai del male a nessuno, soprattutto a te."

Stiles fece dei passi avanti, inclinando la testa. "Ne sei sicura? È dura definire quella di ieri sera un’amichevole presentazione fra vicini," disse, con il milione di domande della scorsa notte che tornavano a galla dalla distrazione che si era costruito con il lavoro. "In effetti, perché mai era lì la scorsa notte? C’erano, tipo, un centinaio di posti dove sarebbe potuto andare, e lui ha scelto proprio il cortile sul retro della casa di mio padre?"

Laura sembrò mettersi sulla difensiva, per la prima volta, e fece un passo indietro. "È complicato da spiegare."

Stiles tirò su col naso. "Sicuro che lo è. Quel tipo si è trasformato con la luna piena ed è finito fuori da camera mia a ululare come se i prodotti per capelli fossero andati esauriti prima del ballo della scuola," biascicò, e le rivolse un’occhiataccia. "Mi ha spaventato a morte. Non ho bisogno di cazzate simili."

"Sta lavorando su alcune cose," gli ritorse, mostrandosi irritata. "Non gli hai esattamente reso facile niente di tutto questo, lo sai."

Stiles indietreggiò. "Aspetta, che cosa? Quale parte di tutto questo ha a che fare con me?"

Lo sguardo di Laura diventò freddo. "Lo sai cosa intendo. Voi due che flirtavate. Gli scherzi…"

"Ehi, è stato lui a cominciare quelli, la mia è stata soltanto una ritorsione."

"Il volere essere suo ‘amico’, quando chiunque fosse abbastanza vicino da annusarti sapeva benissimo che non avresti mai voluto solo questo…"

Stiles arricciò il naso. "Prima di tutto: eeew. Non si annusa la mia persona senza avere un permesso esplicito." Stese una mano avanti. "Dico sul serio. Voi ragazzi sembrate pensare di poter fare cose del genere solo perché siete _in grado di farlo_. Beh, sai cosa? Origliare è scortese e un’invasione della privacy. Sniffare me e le mie… _reazioni_ … lo è pure." Incrociò le braccia sul petto, prima di lasciarle pendere di nuovo ricordando di non aver finito. "Secondo: tuo fratello ha reso abbastanza chiaro che non è interessato ad avere più di questo. Ma tipo per niente. Non importa quello che potrebbe aver _annusato_ , non sono la persona giusta per lui."

Si mordicchiò il labbro. Non era neanche un po’ amareggiato, dopo aver trascorso una serata con _camicia a quadri, capelli morbidi, canotta stretta e signore dell’irriverenza e idolo dei bambini Derek Hale_. Neanche un pochettino.

Laura si accigliò, mostrandosi ingiustamente disgustata. "Già, perché non importa quello prova, non ce la può fare a sopportare un _tradimento_."

Nella stanza cadde il silenzio, e una fredda sensazione prese radici nello stomaco di Stiles.

_Ovvio_. Com’è che non l’aveva neanche considerato? Ovvio che Derek stava con qualcuno. Probabilmente qualcuno di magnifico, divertente e _normale_ , e che non lo faceva quasi impazzire o aveva piccole crisi per della babka alle dieci di sera.

Si appoggiò alla porta, con una morsa al petto e lo sguardo di lei che gli bruciava addosso mentre la stanza sembrava farsi più piccola. Come se lui avesse il diritto di essere fottutamente geloso.

Chiunque sarebbe stato un _idiota_ a non andare dritto a prendersi Derek, invece che perdersi in giochetti scemi, perché per quanto Derek potesse avere dei difettucci e delle difficoltà, e si affidasse troppo alle espressioni facciali per comunicare, era un ragazzo premuroso, quietamente ilare e di buona morale, e tutto questo era già una ragione più che buona per anche solo pregarlo di poter stare con lui, se oltretutto non fosse stato anche sexy da _offuscare la ragione-lascia che mi tolga i vestiti e mi strusci addosso a te_.

Il peso della delusione fu una sorta di pressione familiare contro i suoi polmoni.

"Io… oh."

Laura annuì inarcando un sopracciglio, e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro. "Già," disse, ma esitò e lo guardò. "Quindi… qualsiasi cazzata ‘innocente’ tu stessi pensando di fare prima che il tuo fidanzato tornasse in città deve _finire_. Completamente."

Aspetta… _cosa_?

"Noi non siamo come tutti gli altri," continuò lei, suonando ferita e come se le avessero dato un pugno. "Soprattutto _Derek_. Lui non è così con _chiunque_ , e solo perché a te… a te mancava ricevere delle _attenzioni_ …"

"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta," disse Stiles, protraendosi in avanti e fermando la sua invettiva.

Il suo cervello aveva appena ripreso a funzionare, e _cosa_?

"Torna indietro un fottuto secondo. ‘ _Fidanzato_ ’?" Strabuzzò gli occhi. "Io… tu hai detto che Derek ha un fidanzato. Io non ho un fidanzato. Che fidanzato?!" Il suo tono di voce diventò più alto, forte e insistente, suonando strano e un po’ da pazzi.

Laura si fermò e lo fissò male. "Il tuo _fidanzato_. Il _vice sceriffo_. Non so quale giochetto la tua amica Lydia stava pensando di fare, ma non apprezzo essere usata per delle cazzate e per ridacchiare alle spalle di mio fratello." A Stiles scoppiò il cervello, perché quelle erano _troppe informazioni in una volta_. "Che c’è, adesso mi dirai che quella fra te e il poliziotto non è una relazione seria?" andò avanti. "A lui non importa se flirti con altre persone o fai cose del genere?"

Stiles mise le mani avanti scuotendo la testa. "Io… _cosa_?" La sua mente si stava freneticamente aggiornando, ed era cosciente di aver detto poco altro nei passati cinque minuti; aggrottò la fronte. "Lydia è… non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando… e _Danny_? Danny non è il mio fidanzato. È un _ex_ ," scandì forte. "Un ex con cui sono ancora amico, ma abbiamo rotto tipo sei mesi fa. E, tanto per cominciare, non era mai stata una cosa seria fra di noi, ma anche fosse, sono piuttosto fottutamente… _monogamo_ …"

Laura sembrò sul punto di ribattere, ma richiuse la bocca. Era pensierosa.

"Ma, allora cosa…" cominciò, voltandosi a rivolgergli la faccia. "Derek mi ha raccontato che tu gli hai detto di essere impegnato in una relazione."

Stiles alzò le spalle fino alle orecchie. "Cosa diavolo…" esordì, guardando il soffitto. " _Non lo so_ … sono abbastanza certo di non averlo mai detto perché _non è vero_."

"La notte in cui eravate qui. A fare dolci. Insieme."  
Disse a ‘fare dolci’ come se loro due avessero fatto i turni per fare l’uno un pompino all’altro contro il banco della cucina. Il che, _beh_ …

_No_. In quel momento lui era assolutamente arrabbiato per l’imitazione di Edward Cullen che aveva fatto Derek.

"Io…" cominciò Stiles, ma il ricordo di come _pensava_ di aver mandato tutto all’aria quella notte iniziò a tornargli in mente: aveva pensato di averci provato con troppa forza, di aver parlato di quanto fosse impegnato e ‘dentro del tutto’. "Oh, cavolo… Stavo, _merda_ , stavo parlando di questo posto. Danny lo chiama il mio ‘altro ragazzo’," spiegò. " _Il forno_ è la mia relazione impegnata."

Laura aveva la faccia di una che non gli credeva del tutto, ma il suo sguardo diventò curioso. "Allora come mai ti sei del tutto tirato indietro quando il tuo – quando ‘ _Danny_ ’ è tornato?"

Stiles si accigliò. "Perché quando io sono andato a tastare un po’ le cose, Derek si è comportato come se avrebbe preferito mangiare un barattolo di cannella piuttosto che parlare con me," disse, sentendo ancora dei rimasugli di dolore. Inclinò la testa, ricordando il resto di quella settimana. "E poi, più tardi, quel giorno, ho scoperto che lui era un licantropo e non ero del tutto convinto che voi ragazzi non foste qui per uccidere il mio migliore amico o la mia contabile, quindi mi sono allontanato di brutto."

Laura inarcò il sopracciglio, assorbendo l’informazione. "Va bene," disse lentamente, "Quindi cos’è magicamente cambiato dopo?"

Stiles la guardò mesto. "Chris Argent, in quanto ex cacciatore della tua specie, è un testimone caratteriale degno di nota."

Il viso di Laura si sciolse in un sorriso, e le sue spalle sembrarono rilassarsi per la prima volta da quando era arrivata lì.

"Lo sai che niente di tutto questo spiega perché ho avuto un visitatore di non-proprio-mezzanotte?" proseguì Stiles, tenendosi stretta la sua irritazione, e lei alzò il mento con aria di sfida. "Che c’è, è stata una sorta di chiamata per fare sesso che avviene solo durante la luna piena? Perché se così fosse, esistono quelle cose chiamate telefoni, adesso. E mi piacerebbe essere prima portato a cena, almeno. Sono un gentiluomo."

"Come ho detto, Stiles, è complicato."

Stese le mani avanti. "Oh, andiamo. Ho appena risposto a tutte le tue domande contorte. Mi merito una risposta!" disse, urlandole alle spalle mentre lei tornava alla porta. "Quindi, aiutami, Laura, o io…"

Si fermò di colpo quando lei si girò, lampeggiando gli occhi di rosso per scherzo. "O tu _cosa_ , Stiles?"

"Divulgherò qualche pettegolezzo estremamente imbarazzante su di te," concluse petulante, perché _le stronze sanno come essere spaventose_.

Lei rise, era divertita. "Oh, tremo al sol pensiero." Lo guardò per un momento, riflettendo. "Solo… abbi un po’ di pazienza. Penso che tutto questo si possa risolvere con una semplice spiegazione. Basta che tu gli dica tutto quello che hai detto a me."

"Che cosa?" Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto. "No. Sono solo vittima di un fraintendimento. Perché mai dovrei essere io quello a dover fare il servile? Ho reso abbondantemente – beh – abbastanza chiaro quali sono i miei sentimenti. È _lui_ quello che ha bisogno di riconsiderare le sue tecniche."

Fare l’inquietante gironzolando nell’oscurità nelle notti di luna piena, e atteggiarsi a bipolare indeciso non era il modo per farsi strada nel cuore di Stiles. O nelle sue mutande, nonostante le convinzioni di Lydia sulla questione. Lui _sapeva_ che Derek era a lavoro l’ultima volta che si era fermato al negozio per parlargli – ma Boyd si era limitato a scrollare le spalle e a tornare a leggere _Il club delle baby sitter_.

"Fare il sarcastico con me, evitarmi, _sorridermi_ … spingermi a essere interessato a lui e poi scomparire nei fottuti abissi ogni volta che sembra che le cose stiano andando _sul serio_ da qualche parte…" Stiles scrollò la testa e le spalle. "No, che si fotta. Sembra non avere problemi a cercarmi quando gli va."

Restò fermo nella sua posizione, sperando che la sua mancanza di interesse sembrasse abbastanza plausibile, anche se però, _urgh_. In tutta onestà, il vero problema era l’idea di andare da Derek ed essere di nuovo respinto. C’era un limite ai rifiuti che si potevano ricevere, e Derek? Non gli aveva proprio dato molta ragione di credere a quello che diceva Laura.

Laura si voltò, sembrando un po’ disperata. "No… tu devi," disse, tornando da lui. Gli occhi di lei guizzarono fra i suoi. Erano castano-verdi anch’essi. "Guarda, mio fratello e io siamo intimi, ma lui si chiuderà a riccio se saprà che mi sono messa in mezzo, come se non mi fidassi abbastanza del fatto che lui possa risolvere tutto questo da solo."

"Beh, già, non stai esattamente facendo un buon lavoro a dimostrare il contrario," sottolineò Stiles.

Lei sospirò. "Lo so, ma questo? Stiles, non l’ho mai visto così. Non da dopo…" si fermò e deglutì, incontrando appena il suo sguardo, prima di fissarsi le mani che gesticolavano a caso. "Lui merita di essere felice. Di _concedersi_ di essere felice, e tu? Tu lo stai portando a questo. Non si sta più comportando come se la sua vita fosse un compito da svolgere. Si sta di nuovo _divertendo_ , e sta interagendo con le persone, e legge ai bambini e discute con i pensionati e fa di nuovo delle fottute battute sarcastiche, e a primo acchito pensavo che fosse solo perché siamo tornati qui, ma," si fermò, guardandolo del tutto in faccia. "Guardare voi ragazzi insieme alla fiera, ha reso chiaro qual è il filo conduttore." Gli rivolse un tenero sorriso. "Derek ha cominciato di nuovo a vivere nel momento in cui ti ha incontrato."

Stiles distolse lo guardo, con il cuore un po’ gonfio che fece un battito sordo e pesante di convinzione esitante, ma scrollò la testa, perché Stiles non aveva mai rimesso insieme i pezzi di nessuno. Non era mai stato la risposta al problema di qualcuno, solo la causa di molti di loro. Di aver fatto male a Danny e reso le cose imbarazzanti per Heather, e in generale di fare schifo a queste cose, e anche se quello che lei stava dicendo fosse stato vero, era comunque una fottuta pressione da avere sulle spalle. La pressione di non far del male a qualcuno come gliene era già stato fatto, di essere la cosa buona nella vita di qualcuno quando lui non era nemmeno sicuro di come essere una cosa buona nella propria vita.

Era capace di amare le persone intensamente, ma non era sempre quello il modo in cui loro volevano essere amate. Stiles era un migliore amico fantastico, ma come fidanzato? C- con molte speranze di miglioramento.

"Qual è il tuo indirizzo email?" disse Laura, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Prese il suo cellulare e lo guardò con aria d’attesa. Lui si accigliò.

"Che cosa?"

"È solo che… penso di poterti mostrare in maniera appropriata ciò che intendo. Per favore? E non ti infastidirò di nuovo, non se è quello che vuoi."

Stiles la fissò confuso, prima di sospirare e cedere. Dannazione a lei per aver stuzzicato la sua curiosità. Lei copiò il suo indirizzo e annuì in cenno di approvazione, e Stiles odiò sentirsi come se avesse ottenuto qualcosa.

"Grazie. Penso che capirai quello che voglio dire. Lo penso davvero."

 

 

\---

 

 

Stiles lasciò Isaac a chiudere il negozio quando arrivò la mail.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Diario di Laura, Giorno 32**

L’attesa mi sta uccidendo.

Ha le informazioni che gli ho mandato da già quattro giorni, e ho provato a non essere brusca e ho messo alla prova l’amorevole pazienza di Erica, e Derek… Derek è andato via dall’appartamento, con dei pantaloni da tuta, e fa dolci.

Mi sto domandando perché mai in primo luogo ho desiderato che lui riprendesse questo hobby. Puzza costantemente di sudore e sugar cookie e, lascia che te lo dica, non è una buona combinazione.

Più che altro, vorrei sapere cosa sta pensando Stiles. Non posso dire a Derek quello che ho fatto, perché c’è in ballo della falsa speranza o della perdita della speranza, e non sono sicura di quale delle due sia peggio, adesso.

Tutto quello che lui sa è che si è innamorato, e che ha provato a venirne a capo – come facciamo tutti – e all’arrivo della prima luna piena il suo lupo l’ha portato esattamente nell’ultimo posto in cui il suo lato umano voleva essere. Voglio dire, è come prendere un calcio nelle gengive quando sei già a terra, no?

Probabilmente non è di aiuto nemmeno il fatto che Stiles forse è svanito dalla faccia della fottuta Terra – e Derek non è abbastanza coraggioso da cercarlo, non quando lui lo sta evitando in maniera così ovvia. Ho provato a dirgli del poliziotto; quel ragazzo era perfino al negozio, ieri, con al braccio un tipo deliziosamente fico. Evan o Ethan… o una roba del genere. Derek comunque non avrebbe potuto neanche notarlo: era in cucina a mangiare della crema di burro da una ciotola.

Sto provando a tenermi occupata. Il negozio mi aiuta quasi abbastanza, considerando la negligenza di un certo contabile (sono ancora miseramente incapace con quella roba), ma dare a Derek il suo spazio è il problema maggiore. Ho mantenuto i contatti con Lydia, che è una spia favolosa, ma sfortunatamente sembra che Stiles stia del tutto bene, è solo un po’ distratto.

A me suona come lo Stiles normale di tutti i giorni.

Ho deciso di parlare con Scott, l’omega per cui Stiles si stava fingendo ignorante per proteggerlo. Non riesco a immaginare cosa possa voler dire essere morsi e poi lasciati da soli – ma da quello che ha detto Lydia, è stato abbastanza fortunato da avere avuto almeno un grande amico al suo fianco, e anche molti altri ancora da quel momento in poi, solo che con nessuno poteva rapportarsi fino a quel livello.

Scott sembra un bravo ragazzo, e oltretutto modesto. Magari la sensazione che avevo sulla sua linea di origine licantropesca Hale è vera, non so – vedremo quali saranno i risultati. È una mia responsabilità come alpha del territorio, e per il momento non ho pianificato di offrire il Morso a qualcuno; comunque, non è che io abbia incontrato qualcuno a cui darlo – a meno che Erica non cambi idea – ma non lo escludo nemmeno.

Vorrei solo sapere come sarà il nostro futuro. Se Derek sarà ancora così sofferente fra altri sei mesi, non penso che resterà qui, ma non posso dirlo con certezza. Non è che posso chiamare mia mamma e chiederle come funzionano i legami fra compagni.

Dio, se mi manca.

Il pensiero di separarci di nuovo, o vivere come nomadi per altri cinque anni mi fa rivoltare lo stomaco, ma potrei mai davvero lasciare andare via da solo il mio unico beta? Ho già sentito dei misteriosi odori fuori dall’appartamento: qualcuno che non riesco a riconoscere si sta interessando a noi. Non percepisco del pericolo, ma… non mi piace.

Ho bisogno di una vacanza. Magari prima di avviarmi all’aeroporto andrò a strangolare un certo brunetto alto 1,80, per costringerlo ad avere pietà di me.

 

 

\---

 

 

"E quindi ci siamo tolti i vestiti e ci siamo cosparsi di cocaina."

"Questo è… Aspetta, _che cosa_?"

Suo padre inarcò un sopracciglio alzando con cautela un’altra forchettata di cous-cous. "Stavo iniziando a pensare che non mi stessi ascoltando."

"Ehi, no, io…" cominciò a ritorcere Stiles, ma si afflosciò. "Scusami. Ho molto a cui pensare."

"Così ho sentito dire. E, com’è ovvio, non ha niente a che vedere con il fatto che continui a fare delle lunghe deviazioni da Phoenix Boulevard."

"Ma hai, tipo, una rete di _spie_?" disse Stiles, strabuzzando gli occhi irritato. Il ricordo di un paio di spalle familiari mentre quella mattina attraversava la strada gli provocò delle chiazze rosse sulla mascella. _Bella mossa_.

Suo padre scrollò le spalle. "Il vice sceriffo Morris ha detto che hai invertito dal lato sbagliato all’altezza di Marlboro Street, e la banda di vecchie signore che hai magicamente convinto a pensare che sei una sorta di meraviglioso tesoro, continua a fermarmi per chiedermi se ‘i gay usano corteggiarsi’ o se tu e il ‘ragazzo degli Hale’ siete già una coppia."

Stiles guardò male il suo piatto, tradito. "Pensavo che lo odiassero," si lamentò.

"Apparentemente ha una faccia estremamente patetica quando è in pena."

Stiles alzò gli occhi, scioccato dal fatto che suo padre l’avesse visto, e reprimendo la voglia di chiedere _cheaspettoaveva cosahadetto_ , solo per poi vedere suo padre con le mani in alto come a volerlo calmare. "So solo quello che ho sentito dire. Sembra che voi due siate il miglior _finiranno-insieme-non-finiranno-insieme_ dai tempi di Brennan e Booth."

Stiles arretrò, e suo padre arricciò la bocca.

"Sono i tipi di _Bones_ ," l’informò.

"Lo so," disse Stiles, guardandolo di sottecchi. "È solo che pensavo che tu avessi detto che i serial con i poliziotti ti provocano dell’imbarazzo indiretto."

"Smettila di cambiare argomento," replicò suo padre, prendendo la sua espressione da sceriffo. "C’è bisogno che io inizi a decorare quella ridicola Camaro con delle multe? O che cominci a scrivere una lettera di scuse incolpando il ramo materno della tua parentela per la tua… esuberanza…"

"Wow, grazie per non essere saltato alle conclusioni, papà," disse Stiles, sinceramente sorpreso. "Di solito a questo punto la lettera è già alla seconda stesura." Suo padre sembrò sentirsi in colpa, e Stiles sbuffò, rassegnato. "Oh, andiamo, questo non è colpa mia."

Lo sceriffo tornò a scavare con innocenza nel cibo con la forchetta. "Non ho detto che lo fosse. Non so nemmeno _cosa sta succedendo_." Guardò Stiles. "Stai uscendo con questo ragazzo? Quello che due settimane fa mi hai detto essere un _licantropo_ che potrebbe volerti fare del male?"

"Questo è razzista."

"L’hai detto _tu_. Io conosco bene solo un licantropo, ed è dura farlo contare considerando che ho insegnato a quel ragazzino come andare in bicicletta."

Stiles ghignò. "Già, Scotty non è esattamente il tuo predatore carnivoro da manuale."

"Quindi, cosa mi dici di Hale?" insisté suo padre. "È pericoloso? Stiles non mi piace l’idea di te coinvolto con qualcuno se lui è…"

"Non è pericoloso," si accigliò Stiles, sapendo che la sua apprensione durante la notte di luna piena aveva avuto più a che fare con l’essere onesto con _Derek_ , che a una paura reale che potesse fargli male. La lettura delle quattro notti precedenti l’avevano aiutato ad ammetterlo. "Dubito che qualsiasi killer incallito abbia un’avversione per il parlare dei sentimenti, finendo invece col dare inizio a una guerra di scherzi. Mi sembra un poco indiretto."

"Non capisco ancora cosa sta succedendo."

Stiles sospirò. "Neanch’io… è solo che… ci sono stati un sacco di fraintendimenti e probabilmente so del suo passato più di quanto in generale dovrei conoscerne di qualcuno, e questo mi sta facendo sentire…" ci rifletté per un momento. "Ansioso."

"Ansioso, come?"

"Penso di non essere ben equipaggiato per scendere a patti con quello che lui ha passato." Incrociò lo sguardo di suo padre. "Lui ha affrontato delle cose davvero brutte, papà, e… per qualche ragione… è davvero _preso_ da me. E io… io non sono esattamente una figura positiva e di sostegno che può stare accanto a chiunque."

Sul viso di suo padre si distese un sorriso gentile. "Oh, non saprei, mi sembra di ricordare un certo bambino di nove anni rovesciare una bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s nel lavandino informandomi che il tempo per crogiolarmi era scaduto."

Stiles abbassò gli occhi. Loro non parlavano di questo – dei demoni di suo padre – non lo facevano mai.

"Già, come dicevo, non sono esattamente il Signor Chiacchierata Col Cuore In Mano."

Suo padre scrollò le spalle. "È stato proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno." Ci pensò per un momento e cambiò espressione. "E solo perché le cose non sono funzionate con Danny, non vuol dire che hai fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Ti conosco, ragazzo, non eri coinvolto con tutto il cuore. È stata una delle cose più buone che tu abbia fatto, porre fine alle cose prima che si mettessero male."

Stiles studiò suo padre per un secondo. "Ho sempre pensato che tu sperassi che funzionassimo."

Suo padre inarcò un sopracciglio inclinando la testa. "Danny è un bravo ragazzo. Uno dei migliori vice sceriffo che io conosca. Mi sarebbe piaciuto chiamarlo ‘figliolo’? Sicuro. Ma ho già, tipo, le mani del tutto impegnate con l’unico che ho."

Stiles ghignò. "Sono ancora il tuo preferito?"  
Suo padre masticò un boccone di pollo grigliato insapore, facendo una smorfia. "Il più delle volte."

"Wow, adesso lo so da dove ho preso la mia dolce e amabile indole."

Suo padre lo guardò sardonico, e allungò una mano verso il sale. "Ricordati solo che nessuno può costringerti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi. Non sei pronto per una relazione? Non averne una."

Stiles era sul punto di protrarsi e togliergli la saliera, quando suo padre la mise giù sbuffando. "Avrai pietà di Hale o cos’altro?"

Deglutì di riflesso. "Io… lo credo? Ho parlato di questo soltanto con sua sorella."

"Quindi tu non hai idea di cosa lui in effetti voglia da te," disse suo padre, piatto. "Nonostante la causa di tutto questo casino sia il fatto che voi ragazzi non vi parlate."

"Ho fatto delle assunzioni plausibili?" provò a giustificarsi, imbarazzato.

Suo padre si grattò la fronte, stanco. "Ce l’abbiamo fatta, Claudia," borbottò scuotendo la testa. "Abbiamo cresciuto un idiota."

 

 

\---

 

 

Con le mani strette sul volante, Stiles svoltò per la Phoenix per la prima volta in cinque giorni.

Aveva lasciato la casa di suo padre con la loro conversazione che ancora gli sferragliava per la testa, schiacciando ogni tentativo di stravaccarsi davanti alla TV o di portare avanti ogni chiacchiera inutile sulla questione, fino a ritrovarsi cacciato fuori con le chiavi in mano e uno sguardo esasperato da parte di suo padre prima di chiudere la porta.

Adesso si trovava lì, e non era certo di come fosse successo.

Beh, questo non era del tutto vero. Da quando Stiles aveva iniziato a leggere (e ri-leggere) il diario di Laura, seduto sul pavimento accanto al suo letto, memorizzando in pratica il dispiegarsi della propria storia attraverso gli occhi di qualcun altro, sapeva in qualche modo che lui sarebbe sempre finito lì.

Non aveva voluto ammettere la verità, ed era stato uno scemo, e a volte ci voleva una mano severa e la fine definitiva della pazienza per spingerlo verso la direzione giusta.

C’era, com’era ovvio, una parola sistemata in modo confortevole al centro del suo cervello, che gli sussurrava e lo strattonava, qualcosa di simile alla speranza, proprio nella parte più profonda di lui, dove probabilmente lui non aveva alcun diritto di sentirla. Era la stessa parte di lui, romantica senza speranza, che voleva aggrapparsi a questo e credere alle speculazioni di Laura, perché fin dal momento in cui era diventato cosciente dell’esistenza di Derek, gli era sembrato di essere scivolato su un’orbita e poi messo su una scia che portava alla collisione, e non c’era mai stato nessuno, non nella sua vita, che gli facesse bruciare il sangue nelle vene e saltare un battito del cuore suscitandogli allo stesso tempo rispetto, frustrazione e affetto, fino a farlo sentire come colpito da una frusta.

Derek Hale era una tempesta circoscritta, e Stiles non si sarebbe mai perdonato se non avesse mai scoperto cosa diavolo potevano essere l’uno per l’altro. È qualcosa che a volte una persona _deve_ ad un’altra persona. Forse Stiles lo doveva solo a se stesso.

‘ _Ben detto. Non permetterò a nessuna persona di deprivarti della possibilità di essere felice. Neanche se quella persona sei tu._ ’

Chiuse gli occhi e respirò. Sua nonna suonava così reale, a volte, anche se comunque lui sapeva che c’era bisogno che qualcuno gli dicesse che stava facendo il coglione, e lei non poteva più farlo. Ma lei era… era ancora con lui. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto ascoltarla molto prima, e sorrise.

‘ _Allora vai,_ ’ gli disse di nuovo, e lui stese le gambe e scese dall’auto, mettendosi su un terreno più fermo. Realizzò che erano le otto di sera passate e che c’erano ancora le luci accese dentro il _Talia Tales_. Non ci aveva neanche riflettuto.

Fu solo quando spinse un po’ la porta, attirando l’attenzione di entrambe le figure che c’erano all’interno, che realizzò che nessuna delle due era la persona per cui era lì.

"Oh, grazie a Dio," esalò Laura dalla vetrata colorata, alzandosi a sbloccare la porta. Erica allora si voltò, accigliandosi, e bevve un sorso di caffè in maniera calcolata.

"Ci sta letteralmente facendo fuori con dei fottuti brownie," gli disse, soffiandosi via dagli occhi una ciocca di capelli biondi. "Che c’è, hai perso l’uso delle gambe o una cosa del genere?"

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. "Ehi, sono tipo nel bel mezzo di una cosa, qui, quindi se tu potessi non… beh, non essere _tu_ …"

Erica si mise in piedi. "Oh no, Stilinski. Non funziona che ti fai una _passeggiatina_ e poi decidi che lo vuoi…" Fece dei passi avanti, ma Laura le mise una mano sulla spalla e scrollò la testa. "Sei seria?" chiese a Laura.

"… ‘ _passeggiatina_ ’?" domandò Stiles.

"… per _cinque giorni_ ho dovuto guardarlo mangiare come se fosse un lamantino incinto, fissandomi male così tanto da spaccarmi e darmi degli arti extra," finì Erica.

Stiles si accigliò. "Scusami se sono stato una simile inconvenienza, ma non è che lui non sapesse dove _trovarmi_."

Erica serrò la mascella e afflosciò un po’ le spalle. "Lui non _parla_ nemmeno di te. Gli uomini sono dei fottuti idioti, non lo sai?"

Laura roteò gli occhi e la strattonò. " _Tutti_ lo sanno. E adesso andiamocene prima che lui trovi di nuovo l’iPod."

"Oh cazzo. Niente più Morrissey, _per cortesia_."

Sentì Laura ridacchiare mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di loro, lasciando che nel posto regnasse il silenzio. C’erano delle luci che provenivano dalla cucina, e Stiles respirò, deglutì e rinforzò ciò che restava della falsa audacia Stilinski.

Lui aveva le spalle rivolte alla porta, quando alla fine Stiles arrivò lì.

La cucina era molto più moderna della sua, non ugualmente spaziosa, ma ancora fresca, luminosa e nuova.

Derek era come un’ombra fuori luogo all’angolo, con le spalle rigide, i capelli in disordine e incurante di guardarsi alle spalle.

"Laur, dammi solo un’altra ora, ok? Finisco…" si voltò, pronto ad avvicinarsi al lavabo, ma fece un passo indietro quando la sua attenzione cadde su Stiles.

Indossava i pantaloni di una tuta e una maglia morbida e sbiadita. Non aveva il volto rasato, al punto da avere ormai una vera e propria barba, i suoi capelli erano spettinati ma ancora umidi da una doccia recente, e c’era – o almeno era ciò che all’apparenza sembrava – una chiazza di glassa al cioccolato sul suo labbro inferiore.

I suoi occhi erano infossati e pieni di panico. Nonostante tutto era così ingiustamente attraente che Stiles aveva voglia di piangere.

"Stiles," disse con eloquenza, con lo sguardo che scorreva ogni suo dettaglio che poteva vedere, come se cinque giorni fossero stati un anno, e un anno una sentenza di prigionia. Il suo volto si spense, diventò inespressivo. "Cosa ci fai qui?"

Stiles si leccò le labbra, fece per parlare ma, per la prima volta nella sua dannata vita, dalla sua bocca uscì a malapena un sussurro. Distolse gli occhi, fissò il pavimento, e gonfiò il petto con un respiro profondo.

"Io…" provò, ma ci fu un rumore sordo contro il suo sterno, che fu troppo forte per poter essere il suo cuore, oh Dio, e Derek si avvicinò, fermandosi dal protrarsi a stringergli un polso prima di pensare che fosse meglio non farlo.

"Cosa sono io per te?" pronunciò fra i denti, costringendosi a dirlo. C’era farina sulle mani di Derek, e le scarpe che stava indossando erano un modello da ginnastica di tela, nere e dall’aspetto confortevole. Derek indossava delle scarpe da ginnastica di tela e Stiles sentì che sarebbe potuto collassare se non avesse continuato a parlare.

Sentì un rumore di pelle e stoffa che si spostavano, e Stiles alzò lo sguardo, studiando la faccia di fronte a lui, perché quella stupida _parola_ si era praticamente tatuata da sola sulla sua lingua, e una parte di lui desiderava non aver mai letto quella dannata cosa in primo luogo.

Ma poi Derek si accigliò, e i suoi occhi erano espressivi e pieni di sconforto, e Stiles sapeva di non essere l’unico lì ad aver qualcosa da perdere.

"Cosa sei…" gli chiese Derek, e scosse la testa facendo una smorfia.

"Ho bisogno di sapere cosa…" disse Stiles fievole, indicando lo spazio fra di loro. "Cos’è questo?"

L’espressione di Derek si indurì, ma i suoi occhi erano spalancati e lucenti. Respirò per un lungo momento, e guardò un punto oltre la spalla di Stiles. "Questa è un’idea del cazzo che ci sta rovinando il cervello, ecco cos’è."

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi. "Lo dici come se tu fossi vittima di qualche dispetto," osservò, e lo sguardo di Derek scattò sul suo.

"Oh, quindi non prevedevi di accennarmi che sai cosa sono, in qualche punto in futuro?"

Stiles serrò la mascella e gli puntò un dito contro. "Ehi, no, non spalarmi merda addosso per non aver sputato fuori il segreto di Scott per proteggerlo, quando tu…"

"Scott," l’interruppe Derek, accigliandosi. "Cosa stai…"

"Il mio migliore amico. Scott," scandì Stiles, come se Derek soffrisse i postumi di una ferita alla testa. "L’altro _licantropo_ che conosco?"

Derek raddrizzò le spalle, riflettendo. "Stavi proteggendo qualcuno? Sapevo che c’era qualcun altro…" disse pensoso, "ma credo di aver fatto solo delle supposizioni… cioè, ho capito chi era Allison, e lei è… quelli come lei dicono _cose_. Sono manipolativi. Ho pensato che magari loro l’avevano notato. Quello che provavo per… per te…"

Stiles gemette, perché Derek che provava a parlare? Una tortura assoluta. "Oh mio _Dio_ , ora capisco perché non mi hai chiesto di uscire con te in maniera diretta."

Derek si zittì serrando la mascella, sembrò offeso, "Io… Non smetti mai di _parlare_ , e a malapena… aspetta," disse brusco, e guardò Stiles assottigliando gli occhi. "È proprio vera quella cosa del poliziotto? Del, uh, del vice sceriffo?"

Stiles roteò gli occhi. "Pensi sul serio che sarei qui se… no, che avrei _flirtato_ con te almeno la _metà_ di quanto ho fatto, se ci fosse stato già un ragazzo nella mia vita?"

Derek abbassò lo sguardo. "Ho pensato che magari," borbottò, "ti piacesse ricevere delle attenzioni. Che tu non fossi del tutto felice con lui."

Stiles stese le mani avanti con i palmi in alto. "E non ti è venuto in mente di _trovarne le prove_?"

"Ho pensato di _averle trovate_ ," disse Derek fra i denti, fissandolo male. "Hai iniziato a dire di essere del tutto impegnato e poi ti ho visto con quel _ragazzo_. Puzzavi sempre di senso di colpa quando lui era nelle vicinanze, e poi mi hai trascinato a vedere la sua band e io…"

"E tu hai l’hai dato per scontato. Non dare mai per scontato, Derek."

Ci fu un guizzo di muscoli della mandibola quando Derek serrò la mascella. "Giuro su Dio, Stiles, se farai un commento del cazzo su te e me, io…"

"Tu cosa, flirterai ancora un po’ con me?" lo sfidò Stiles. Le loro voci erano diventate più acute, e lui si era insinuato nello spazio personale di Derek come trasportato dalla fottuta gravità, come se la sua forza di volontà non ci fosse più. Inclinò la testa. "Cosa che comunque hai fatto, nonostante tu fossi convinto che io stessi vedendo qualcuno."

Gli occhi di Derek divamparono d’ira. "Ho provato a non farlo, ma tu eri sempre lì. Ed eri così…" gesticolò indicandolo, e Stiles non fu sicuro di cosa volesse intendere, ma pensò comunque che dovesse sentirsi insultato.

"Wow, fantastico, grazie," borbottò Stiles, impassibile. "Il mio cuore è trepidante, Derek."

Derek inspirò rumorosamente dal naso, e fissò i suoi piedi scrollando la testa. "No, tu… Non riuscivo a toglierti dalla mia _testa_ , coglione," disse fra i denti. "Ci ho fottutamente provato, ma non ci sono riuscito, quindi _vai a farti fottere_."

Sulla stanza cadde il silenzio, ad esclusione degli sbuffi arrabbiati del respiro di Derek, e il battito forte del cuore di Stiles. Pensò di essere un po’ in preda a delle vertigini, o quantomeno che gli stesse mancando l’ossigeno, perché quella era la cosa più romantica che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto, e la sua conclusione era stata un ‘vai a farti fottere’.

Guardò Derek – quel _coglione_ – per un lungo momento – le sue spalle irrigidite e il cipiglio stupidamente tenero che aveva sulla faccia – e alla fine inclinò la testa all’indietro, sospirando.

"Sei letteralmente la persona più ridicola che io abbia mai incontrato, oh mio _Dio_ ," sorrise, e non riuscì a spiegarne il motivo, perché Derek portò una mano sul suo collo, posandogli le dita morbide e attente fra l’orecchio e la mandibola, e dopo si spinse nello spazio di Stiles: labbra contro labbra, e non si udì niente tranne che un mugolio e un ansito, e Stiles sentì le proprie sopracciglia inarcarsi mentre finalmente smetteva di immaginare la bocca premuta storta contro la sua.

Derek profumava di docciaschiuma al lime e le sue labbra sapevano di cioccolato, e quello era _molto_ più di quanto avesse anticipato. Era caldo e irremovibile, come se fosse affamato di qualcosa che Stiles aveva accumulato lontano da lui per troppo a lungo, e bastò solo un leggero tocco di lingua per spingere Stiles ad artigliargli le spalle, a spingersi avanti meglio che poté, e la schiena di Derek colpì il banco da lavoro come se loro due stessero faticando a stare in equilibrio su una barca sul punto di ribaltarsi.

Stiles si allontanò, ansimando, e gli occhi di Derek erano chiusi di fronte a lui, le loro fronti erano l’una premuta sull’altra. Derek aveva la bocca chiusa stretta, come se stesse riassaporando il suo sapore sulle labbra, e Stiles sentì qualcosa dentro di lui infiammarsi all’inverosimile alla sola idea. Posò una mano sulla tempia di Derek, i capelli scuri si arricciarono fittamente fra le sue dita.

"Dimmi di fermarmi," gli disse Derek, stridulo, quieto e con disperazione; le sue labbra riuscirono a fatica a separarsi ancora una volta dalla pelle di Stiles, anche se solo per un momento. "Se tu… dimmi solo di fermarmi, e… lo farò, se questo è troppo…"

" _Derek_ ," gli replicò Stiles con voce rauca, profonda e brusca, e lui aprì gli occhi. Erano lucenti, di una sfumatura impossibile come sempre, ma rivelarono un piccolo bagliore azzurro quando lui inspirò.

Quello non era niente di simile a quello che Stiles aveva provato finora. Quell’urgenza, la speranza bruciante di tutto quello che stava provando fin dentro al midollo, era ricambiata dal modo spiccato in cui le spalle di Derek si alzavano e abbassavano. Derek respirava come se stesse soffocando, ma la sua espressione era più trasparente di quanto Stiles avesse mai visto.

Stiles deglutì rumorosamente, riprese fiato e scrollò la testa.

C’era ancora molto da discutere, spiegare e chiarire, ma in quel momento c’era solo quello, e farlo sembrava molto più naturale che negare a se stessi di averne ancora.

Sentì subito la morbida carezza delle dita sulla sua nuca, e sgranò gli occhi a lungo.

"Porca miseria," disse, con le labbra che gli pizzicavano, e fu come se il viso di Derek si fosse spezzato in due: il suo sorriso sapeva di tensione rilasciata, del dispiegamento di una primavera avvolta su se stessa. "Questo è… è per via del… o è solo una cosa… _nostra_?"

Derek si accigliò. "Per via di cosa?"

"La… cosa… da licantropi," spiegò, sentendosi ridicolo all’istante. "Cioè, il legame." Derek si raddrizzò e lo guardò sospettoso, e Stiles si appoggiò a lui. "Laura ha detto che noi potremmo essere… che io potrei essere il tuo… sai cosa."

Le sopracciglia di Derek scattarono in alto, e le sue mani si allentarono. "Oh," disse pensoso. "Io… non…"

"Ero solo, uh, curioso," tagliò corto Stiles, sentendosi come se la propria pelle fosse frastagliata e la propria bocca una minaccia. "Non è che sia importante."

Derek incontrò il suo sguardo con il proprio, e sembrò scrutare dentro Stiles per un lungo secondo. "Ne ho sempre odiato l’idea," disse dopo un momento, e la sua mano scivolò sul fianco di Stiles, calda e bruciante anche se sopra la maglia. "Suona così… animalesca, come se non potessimo controllarci. I miei genitori ne parlavano in modo diverso, come se fosse qualcosa di raro e bellissimo, come se fosse… un regalo restituibile, se ci sembra il caso." I suoi occhi vagarono sulla sua mano, e prese fra le dita la stoffa della maglia per sollevarla, per scoprire giusto un po’ di pelle di Stiles – il suo tocco seguì la scia per stabilire un contatto. "Ma io non la sento come una volontà forzata," disse stupito, e la sua mano arrivò a destinazione. "Perfino durante la luna piena ho sentito di essere stato io a scegliere questo, anche se mi avrebbe fatto un male del diavolo non averlo."

Stiles sentì le sue labbra arricciarsi e lo stomaco contorcersi. "Penso che allora questo sia abbastanza normale."

Le punte della dita di Derek erano come un marchio, ma niente di quello sembrava magico, o innaturale. Era solo perché si trattava di _Derek_ , qualcuno con cui Stiles sentiva una connessione per la prima volta nella sua vita. Qualcuno che voleva e che forse lo voleva altrettanto, e quel pensiero fu il motivo per cui Stiles si spinse di nuovo in avanti, catturando la bocca di Derek e provando a mettere tutto ciò in quel bacio, mostrando senza parole a Derek che, qualsiasi forza li avesse guidati a stare insieme – un legame sovrannaturale fra anime o l’eccentrica _nonna_ morta di Stiles – quello che li aveva portati lì alla fine era stata quella scelta. Il momento in cui Stiles quella notte aveva svoltato per la strada per il negozio, o forse il giorno in cui Derek per la prima volta era entrato nel _Piekarnia_ e aveva ordinato un caffè.

Il Destino poteva pensare di avere le cose al 100% sotto controllo, ma non c’era sfida fra lui e due coglioni testardi con un carico di problemi relazionali.

Il bacio si fece più intenso, diventando lascivo e disinibito, e il mondo girò veloce per un breve momento prima che Stiles si ritrovasse seduto sul banco, con le labbra di Derek che seguivano le sue. Sbuffò felice contro la bocca posata sulla sua, attirandolo a sé per la vita, godendosi l’opportunità di poterlo toccare con mani curiose ed esplorarlo.

"Quindi questa era, tipo," disse Stiles discorsivo, fra un bacio e l’altro, "Una tua fantasia erotica?" Le labbra di Derek si separarono da quelle di Stiles per coprirgli di piccoli baci la mandibola e il collo. Rabbrividì. "Perché mi sa che potrei starci."

Derek scrollò le spalle, evasivo, e mormorò. "Non ne sono sicuro," disse distratto, premendosi contro il corpo di Stiles e baciandolo dietro l’orecchio. "Perlopiù volevo solo te."

Stiles sorrise, perché era _ridicolo_ , e fece migrare la propria mano più a sud per dare una strizzata di rimprovero. "Smettila di fare il fine, coglione. Preferisco gli insulti e i farfugliamenti." Poté _sentire_ Derek ghignare contro la sua pelle, i suoi capelli gli solleticarono la guancia.

Le sue mani si trattennero in basso per trovare la cintura dei pantaloni di Derek – perché all’apparenza a quel ragazzo piaceva crogiolarsi in dei teatrali pantaloni da tuta – e con le dita giocherellò a seguire l’elastico rugoso in maniera distratta.

La schiena di Derek si _curvò_ , quando le sue dita s’insinuarono appena oltre la cintura, sul retro dei suoi boxer, inarcandosi all’insù in segno di invito a proseguire e… oh.

_Oh_.

Incoraggiato, Stiles strusciò il naso contro uno zigomo caldo e umido, e sorrise.

"Wow," disse, e le dita scorsero appena più giù. "Questa è definitivamente una _bella_ sorpresa."

Poteva sentire il calore di Derek, adesso, sotto le sue mani e contro il suo petto. Ignorò con forza la propria erezione, perché prenderne atto in quel momento – quando aveva Derek che ansimava al suo orecchio, la bocca appena aperta e gli occhi socchiusi già solo per l’ _anticipazione_ – voleva dire che tutto quello sarebbe finito davvero presto.

E lui non voleva _per niente_ che finisse presto.

Stiles si concesse dei tocchi esplorativi – era sempre stato un tipo curioso: trovò la linea fra le natiche di Derek e iniziò toccando l’osso sacro, scivolando poi più giù. Bastò solo la più lieve e asciutta carezza all’ano – giusto per stuzzicarlo, davvero – per arrivare al punto voluto, per far sì che Derek si spingesse in avanti, strusciandosi fra le gambe aperte di Stiles, e che un leggero e sorpreso grugnito di incoraggiamento gli sfuggisse dalle labbra.

La sua bocca si chiuse su quella di Stiles, bisognosa e piena di richieste, e ignorare le proprie reazioni stava diventando dannatamente impossibile, con quelle spinte ripetute – deboli ma urgenti – portando la sua erezione dall’essere generalmente interessata a bisognosa-di-essere-coinvolta.

"Cazzo, ok," disse Stiles, interrompendo il bacio. "Ok… ok…"

Derek gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore in maniera giocosa, e _spinse avanti_.

"Oh _wow_ , sei un coglione," ridacchiò, ansimando senza voce, e stava palpando le natiche perfette di Derek, una per ogni mano, mentre due palmi caldi erano distesi sui suoi fianchi. "Sto trovando _davvero_ dura capire perché me ne dovrebbe fregare proprio adesso, ma dovremmo, tipo, non farlo qui."

Derek si limitò a baciargli la mandibola, con delle rughette da sorriso agli occhi, spostandosi pigramente a succhiarli il lobo dell’orecchio. Sbuffò, divertito. "Già, capisco," disse, come se proprio non gliene fregasse un cazzo.

Stiles strizzò forte la carne sotto le proprie mani e spinse i fianchi, rubandogli un ultimo ansito, e fu abbastanza per fargli aprire la bocca, sorpreso, e lasciare andare il suo lobo.

"Proprio così," sorrise Stiles, anche se pure lui aveva subito gli effetti di quella mossa, "Andiamo. Dobbiamo andarcene, o…"

"Al piano di sopra," disse Derek, stordito e già era tornato ad annusarlo. Strofinò il naso contro la gola di Stiles, e poi di nuovo sui suoi capelli, e lo spinse a scendere dal banco. "Ho dormito qui." I loro sguardi si incontrarono, quello di Derek era fervido. Inarcò un sopracciglio. " _Al piano di sopra_."

Con i piedi di nuovo a terra, Stiles si stirò, allacciando le braccia intorno al collo di Derek e concedendosi un altro bacio pigro ed esplorativo. Quando arrivò a toccare con la mano la parte bassa della schiena di Derek, si allontanò ghignando, e si girò per andare dietro di lui prima di spingerlo in avanti.

Si sentì pieno di potere.

Come se tutta la forza e capacità di Derek, e la spirale di potenziale energia all’interno di quel corpo quasi perfetto, fossero solo una _percentuale_ dell’eccitazione dovuta all’idea di Stiles che prendeva il controllo su tutto quello.

Voleva Derek sotto di lui. Voleva il suo corpo aggrappato attorno a lui, che lo accogliesse felice e con avidità, e voleva rendere i fremiti che Derek si lasciava sfuggire mentre respirava caldo contro il suo orecchio, dei gemiti forti, non contenuti e _bisognosi_.

Voleva che Derek provasse a soffocare i propri lamenti con le lenzuola e che _mugolasse_. Voleva che si lasciasse sfuggire il controllo, giusto appena un po’, e che fosse _rilassato_ nel farlo, consapevole che qualcuno si stesse prendendo cura di lui, perché Stiles sarebbe stato lì ad ancorarlo. Sempre.

"Fai strada," lo sollecitò, con voce tremante, e uncinò il mento sulla spalla di Derek. Grattò distrattamente la linea di peluria sotto l’ombelico di Derek, sentendo che avrebbe potuto implodere, e non ebbe bisogno di chiederlo due volte quando il suo petto e la schiena di Derek collisero, e il cuore di Stiles tradì il suo bisogno esplicito.

Il viaggio verso l’appartamento spartano al piano di sopra fu fatto da un inciampare confuso di arti, da palpeggiamenti e da un interruttore della luce vagante, ma vedere un vero letto quando raggiunsero la meta fu stranamente rassicurante.

Le loro scarpe e le loro maglie vennero buttate via da qualche parte prima ancora che le tende venissero chiuse.

Stiles non era sicuro di com’era finito sul letto di schiena, ma avere Derek svestito sopra di sé, che si abbassava a mordicchiare e succhiare piano il suo collo, era quel tipo ridicolo di fantasia erotica che da teenager avrebbe pensato fosse colpa dell’abuso di una sostanza o di troppa navigazione notturna su internet. Derek era senza difese e sfrenato, si strusciava su di lui traendo respiri intensi, e ogni tanto faceva una piccola pausa solo per guardare Stiles, come se lui fosse una sorta di miraggio perfetto, a malapena a portata di tocco.

Posò di nuovo i palmi sul retro dei pantaloni di Derek, esortandolo. "Va bene, ho bisogno che tu…" disse, rabbrividendo quando un pollice di Derek gli sfiorò un capezzolo. "Amico, avrei dei piani." Agganciò un ginocchio sul fianco di Derek, e in qualche modo riuscì miracolosamente a far girare entrambi, e poi fu Derek a essere quello steso sul letto – sembrando uno stupido sogno erotico – e Stiles si prese un secondo per assaporare la visione.

Non molto tempo dopo sentì un tallone premere contro il suo sedere, che lo spingeva di nuovo in avanti, e dei baci pigri e da abbiamo-tutto-il-tempo-del-mondo interruppero la facilità con cui i suoi boxer e i suoi pantaloni scivolarono giù per le sue gambe.

Derek li calciò via, allargò le gambe per lui e inarcò un sopracciglio con aria di aspettativa. Stiles espirò, perché che andasse a farsi fottere lui per essere così _impossibile_ , affettuoso e un antagonista compiaciuto – perfino nudo. Esitò nel vederlo, s’immobilizzò, perché era molto di più di ciò a cui era abituato – oltre la sua normale esperienza – e gli scoppiò in petto un attacco di nervi, che si dissipò solo quando Derek intrecciò una mano alla sua.

"Tu…" esordì Stiles, e si fermò a leccarsi le labbra. "Sei sicuro di questo?" _Sei sicuro di me?_ Allungo una mano, percorrendo il profilo dell’erezione di Derek, e osservò come i suoi addominali si incresparono e tesero in risposta.

Ovunque fosse toccato, il suo corpo inseguiva le mani di Stiles, chiedendo in silenzio di averne ancora.

Derek annuì.

Stiles replicò mordendosi un labbro. "Ok," disse; lo sguardo gli scivolò in basso, e Stiles aveva _davvero_ bisogno di posare la bocca su _quello_ , ma tipo _subito_.

Derek esalò come se avesse ricevuto un pugno, e infilò un paio di dita fra i capelli di Stiles, non per spingerlo, solo per ancorarsi, e Stiles assaporò e leccò fino a quando non si sentì pieno e pesante fra le proprie gambe.

Allontanò la bocca, alzò lo sguardo e si inumidì un pollice con la bocca, prima di continuare la sua esplorazione, affondandone la punta dentro del calore delizioso e bollente.

Derek inclinò la testa all’indietro, mostrando la gola, e sì, c’era bisogno che iniziassero a farlo subito.

Si schiarì la voce. "Hai… qualcosa?" Chiese, prima di portare di nuovo la sua bocca su Derek, affondando più in basso sulla sua erezione, e staccandosi con un _pop_ quando sentì del movimento e un fruscio sotto uno dei cuscini.

Derek premette la bottiglietta sulla sua mano, tornando di nuovo a stendersi all’indietro e _spingendosi giù_ verso il dito dentro di lui. Stiles ghignò.

"Ma che bravo ragazzo," lo prese in giro, facendo scattare il coperchio. Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, sobbalzando quando Stiles liberò con cautela la propria mano.

"Te l’ho detto," ritorse, irrigidendosi quando sentì il fluido freddo sulla sua entrata. "Non riuscivo… non riuscivo a toglierti dalla mia _testa_."

In risposta, Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, e alzò gli occhi al soffitto. "Santo _Dio_ ," si lamentò, perché _quella immagine_ , e fece scivolare un dito dentro.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, provocandosi una ruga fra le sopracciglia, e Stiles colse l’occasione per osservarlo: il petto che si gonfiava, il rossore della sua erezione contro la sua pancia, e il piccolo e involontario spasmo della sua caviglia sinistra premuta sul letto a mo’ di leva, per aprirsi di più.

C’era probabilmente qualche divinità che doveva ringraziare per questo, per la morbida O della bocca di Derek e per il calore delle sue guance, ma il suo cervello era in cortocircuito in quel momento.

Non seppe se fu troppo presto o troppo tempo dopo, quando Derek si spinse giù verso la sua mano di nuovo, prendendo due dita con soddisfazione artigliando le lenzuola e insistendo per averne un terzo.

Stiles si sedette per meravigliarsi del movimento della propria mano, per come scomparivano le sue dita dove i loro corpi erano connessi, ed era così vagamente cosciente di come la propria erezione gli stesse bagnando i boxer che quasi non sentì lo stridulo _basta così_ pronunciato davanti a lui.

"Andiamo," borbottò Derek più forte, fremendo. "Ho bisogno… andiamo, _dai_."

Stiles si limitò ad annuire, perché non c’era una parte di lui che fosse abbastanza forte per discutere e prolungare quello che stava facendo, e allontanò una mano e si sedette sui talloni, slacciandosi i jeans. Derek allungò una mano per aiutarlo, ma i suoi movimenti erano intontiti mentre si sollevava, e fu quasi surreale quando si spostò sulle ginocchia, gli rivolse la schiena e gli lanciò un’occhiata da oltre la spalla.

Stiles premette una mano sotto la curva del suo collo. C’era un tatuaggio lì, un simbolo celtico a tre onde che attraverso la sua spalla sinistra era collegato allo schizzo di inchiostro scuro che gli copriva gran parte del braccio.

"Che cos’è questo?" gli chiese a tentoni, tracciando il disegno con le dita, e la testa di Derek si abbassò.

"Terapia," fu tutto quello che disse, quieto e riservato. Stiles premette la fronte al centro dell’immagine, un silenzioso tributo al loro fine.

Poi lo sentì spostarsi sotto di lui, abbassando entrambi verso il letto, e l’erezione di Stiles lo sfiorò dov’era aperto e dilatato, caldo e invitante, e dovette usare una mano come leva sotto di loro per potersi posizionare indietro.

"Hai bisogno," disse Stiles con voce rauca, curvo lungo l’arco della spina dorsale di Derek. "Hai bisogno che io usi…" fu interrotto da Derek che scosse la testa e si premette verso al suo sedere, e sì, aveva tipo capito che non c’era bisogno di protezioni per via della… super guarigione, ma gli sembrava fosse giusto chiederlo.

"Va bene. Solo… andiamo."

Stiles si prese in mano, dandosi un ultimo tocco di lubrificante mentre passava la bocca su tutta la pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, e si allineò.

Respirò lentamente, e si mosse con cautela in avanti.

Il primo tocco all’interno fu come dell’elettricità, rimase a bocca aperta, perché il suo intero mondo si concentrò su _caldo-bagnato-stretto-perfetto_ , prima che la schiena di Derek si inarcasse e lui scivolasse più avanti.

Gemette senza vergogna, il suo respiro rese umida la pelle di Derek davanti alla sua bocca, e la prima debole spinta fu un sussulto involontario.

Derek stringeva le lenzuola vicino alla sua testa, le mani gli diventavano tese e poi si rilassavano, e Stiles raccolse abbastanza audacia per intrecciare le dita delle loro mani sinistre, uscendo fuori per spingere in modo appropriato. Si prese il suo tempo, cogliendo il proprio controllo, e pensando di traverso se era così che ci si sentiva quando qualcosa dentro di sé lottava per prendere il comando.

Sotto di lui, la testa di Derek era voltata, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, e Stiles gli schioccò sul viso dei baci dolci e pieni di promesse, baci di calma, sicurezza e rassicurazione, prima di raddrizzarsi e posare la mascella sulla sua spalla.

"Tu… cazzo," gli disse Derek, e sì, _sì_ , anche Stiles era a quel punto.

"Io… sei con me," disse, sentendosi la lingua pesante in bocca.

Si fermò, spostando il proprio peso sulle braccia deboli, poi sulle ginocchia tremanti, e fece scorrere una mano lungo la spina dorsale di Derek. Osservò il punto in cui i loro corpi erano connessi, le lunghe, lente e attente spinte che li rilasciavano e connettevano, e la vista dei loro corpi combinati insieme gli procurò un dolore sconosciuto al petto.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, fece scattare i fianchi in avanti, e Derek _mugolò_.

Il suono lo colpì in modo diretto, togliendogli l’aria dai polmoni, e si ritrovò ad accelerare il proprio ritmo, di nuovo, di nuovo e di nuovo, disperato di sentirlo ancora una volta. Dovette distogliere lo sguardo dai loro corpi uniti, per osservare l’espressione beata sul volto di Derek tremolare fa il piacere e il bisogno di mantenere il contegno. Stiles aveva voluto questo, l’aveva sperato, ma nonostante tutto era ancora scosso per averlo ottenuto – per avere tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno disteso sotto di lui.

Era schiacciante, e lui continuava ad andare avanti, i fianchi incontravano muscoli, ma prima che potesse trovare la forza per dire fra i denti un avvertimento, l’angolazione cambiò, e il corpo di Derek si tese, quando Stiles _spinse i fianchi_ colpendo quel punto perfetto dentro di lui.

Si sentì gratificato e soddisfatto della sensazione che aveva causato, perché si trattava di Derek, e lui voleva dargli questo – tutti quei momenti di liberazione, di bellezza e di sospensione – e il suo cuore si aggrappò ai gemiti smorzati e soddisfatti che gli sfuggivano dalla gola. Subito ci fu un movimento agitato di bicipiti e braccia sotto di lui, la sua schiena si alzò e abbassò per dei respiri deboli e bisognosi, muovendosi incontrollatamente verso di lui, affannandosi per finire.

Derek diventò _perfettamente_ stretto in maniera impossibile intorno a lui, la gola di Stiles si era seccata a via di dar voce ai propri bisogni, e non era ancora abbastanza, o forse era troppo, quando il corpo sotto di lui si rilassò affondando nel letto, per riprendere fiato.

Lo stava consumando, e mentre i movimenti di Stiles incespicarono e si sforzarono di andare avanti, inciampando verso la propria fine, strinse i muscoli di Derek, guardando se stesso scomparire dentro di lui, e inseguì quella deliziosa costruzione di estasi.

Questo fu pochi secondi prima che strizzasse gli occhi e imprecasse, svuotandosi del tutto, contorcendosi forte; quella dolce liberazione arrivò come un fulmine di perfetta beatitudine, lasciando finalmente andare il suo corpo. Collassò giù, la sua pelle surriscaldata incontrò del sudore freddo, e provò con la mente vuota e il corpo sazio a riprendere fiato.

_Porca_.

_Miseria_.

 

 

\---

 

 

Stiles si svegliò a poco a poco.

C’era un fioco bagliore di luce oltre le sue palpebre, e il calore lungo il suo fianco si inclinò e si scosse, la sua fonte si allontanò con attenzione. Grugnì appena in protesta, ancora assonnato, e premette il naso contro la federa, scivolando di nuovo nel sonno.

Quando fu di nuovo cosciente, ci fu un debole sventolio di stoffa che disturbò l’aria sopra la sua schiena, e prima che si potesse muovere sentì una carezza rassicurante giù per la spina dorsale, e Stiles si sentì al sicuro, contento come non lo era mai stato, e si lasciò andare di nuovo all’oscurità.

Il grattare di una guancia barbuta contro la curva del suo sedere lo portò di nuovo alla realtà: c’era un respiro caldo e umido contro la sua pelle, e Stiles si accigliò, provando a emettere un suono, ma tutto quello gli sfuggì dalle labbra fu un sospiro.

Ci furono dei baci, poi, lenti, languidi e dolci, e sentì la parte più calda di lui venire esposta all’aria, prima che, dopo un momento di contemplazione, un bacio venisse premuto _lì_.

_Oh_.

Strizzò gli occhi per aprirli, le labbra gli si curvarono in un sorriso, e strusciò sulle lenzuola la sua erezione che si stava svegliando.

"Buongiorno," fu il saluto che ricevette da dietro di lui, prima che una leccata debole ed esitante lo facesse rabbrividire.

"Mmmmf," disse in maniera intelligente. "La mia nuova sveglia _ruleggia_."

Ci fu lo sbuffo di un respiro, una risata sommessa e poi la lingua tornò di nuovo, bagnandolo e leccandolo prima che un bacio dolce fosse premuto sulla sua natica destra.

"Scusa," disse Derek, suonando molto lontano dall’essere dispiaciuto, suonando _distrutto_. "È solo che tu… profumi così…" Mordicchiò la carne di Stiles, stuzzicando la sua apertura con un pollice, e non terminò la frase. "Non sono riuscito a farne a meno."

Stiles sorrise contro il cuscino. "Amico, ho _zero_ lamentele da fare," lo rassicurò, col respirò che gli sibilò fuori quando Derek tornò dov’era, baciandolo a fondo, esplorandolo e venerandolo.

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro dalla contentezza, mosse i fianchi e poi sentì una mano serpeggiare sotto di lui. Si morse un labbro, del tutto sveglio, e la mano di Derek lo afferrò, toccandolo lentamente.

Rivolse un’occhiata fortuita indietro, e vide quello che succedeva: la testa di Derek inclinata, i capelli scompigliati dalla dormita e le ciglia scure contro gli zigomi; gli mandò una scossa dritta al petto. Qualcuno, da qualche parte, pensava che lui si meritava tutto quello. Stiles aveva ottenuto questo, di tenersi lui, quel perfetto, infuriante, leale individuo segnato dalla vita che lo stava adorando per il solo motivo di esistere. Lo stomaco gli si contorse alla realizzazione, e una sensazione di fortuna schiacciante scivolò su di lui come un’onda.

Derek lo leccò piano, inconsapevole dei suoi pensieri, delle piccole leccate languide e stuzzicanti mentre stringeva la presa intorno a lui – dove Stiles era pulsante e bisognoso.

Grugnì, premendo la fronte contro il cuscino, inarcò la schiena pregando silenziosamente di averne di più.

Derek acconsentì, muovendo la mano più forte, incrementando il ritmo, e fu solo una questione di un minuto o due prima che Stiles sentisse l’orgasmo travolgerlo. Morse il cuscino, attutendo un gemito, mentre la mano sulla sua erezione lo portava pazientemente alla fine.

Stiles si rammollì del tutto, crollando esausto, e trasse dei respiri caldi e corti contro la federa.

Sentì dei baci lungo la spina dorsale che risalirono fino alla guancia, adoranti, casti e devoti.

"Solo…" disse, leccandosi le labbra, pacificamente sazio. "Dammi un secondo."

Derek scrollò la testa, intontito, premette la fronte contro la sua spalla, e Stiles poté sentire un suono ritmico da masturbazione a tempo con il respiro contro il suo orecchio.

"Oppure… potresti fare _questo_ ," sorrise, sentendo un fremito di auto soddisfazione quando sentì la punta dell’erezione di Derek stuzzicarlo lungo la linea fra le natiche. Il ritmo aumentò, e poi si afferrò in modo convulso e ansimando, e ci fu un piccolo grugnito _devastato_ , prima che Stiles sentisse uno schizzo caldo bagnargli la parte bassa della schiena e il sedere.

Stiles sorrise, la tempia surriscaldata di Derek si posò sulla sua spalla, e poi Derek mise le mani sul casino che aveva fatto e lo spalmò sulla pelle di Stiles, soddisfatto e silenzioso crollando su di un fianco.

"Sì, mi sta assolutamente bene che tu faccia _questo_ ," gli disse Stiles, voltando la faccia per salutarlo con un bacio.

"Ciao," gli sussurrò Derek, illuminandosi, mentre le sue dita continuavano a massaggiare dei cerchi lenti sulla sua pelle, scivolose e lascive. La notte precedente a Stiles sembrava come un mondo a parte, e il formicolio che sentiva sul corpo, nonostante lo sfinimento, suonava trionfante come l’inizio di qualcosa di nuovo, inebriante e perfetto.

Derek ricambiò il suo sorriso assonnato, e represse uno sbadiglio contro le lenzuola. Quando stirò gli arti sopra la stoffa stropicciata, somigliò a una pubblicità per lenzuola di lusso, ed era, _com’era ovvio_ , completamente ridicolo.

"Sei offensivo, lo sai?" gli disse Stiles irritato, e Derek sgranò gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia fino a unirle. "Nessuno ha la cazzo di faccia che hai tu di primo mattino. È assurdo."

Stiles premette la faccia contro il cuscino ed emise un ringhio, che poi trasformò in risata quando sentì un naso sul collo.

"Perché sei arrabbiato con me?" chiese Derek, e Stiles sollevò la testa per guardarlo male.

"Mi stai dando un complesso, ecco perché."

Derek lo guardò serio per un momento, prima che sulla faccia gli spuntasse un sorriso. "La tua faccia da broncio è, tipo, adorabile."

Stiles roteò gli occhi e si lasciò cadere di schiena.

"Giuro su Dio, Hale, accenna un altro po’ a quanto sono carino quando sono arrabbiato e io…"

Una vibrazione lo distrasse dal resto della minaccia, e Derek si accigliò guardando in aria, localizzando la fonte del rumore.

"Chi mai ti sta chiamando alle…" si guardò intorno in cerca di un orologio, ma non ce n’era alcuno, _ovvio_ , "Così presto di domenica. Non esistono le domeniche nella tua famiglia?"

Derek grugnì, pescando il cellulare da sotto il letto e portandoselo all’orecchio.

"Che c’è, Laura?" chiese, ma suonò rassegnato a qualsiasi crisi per cui lei lo stava chiamando, piuttosto che in effetti arrabbiato per essere stato disturbato. Ci fu uno scambio di strilli in cui Derek perlopiù strabuzzò gli occhi, e poi ci fu un _beep_ che segnalò la fine della chiamata. Fissò il cellulare, Stiles si mise a sedere.

"Derek?" chiese, portandosi un cuscino sul grembo. Derek era ancora silenzioso e studiava il suo cellulare, quando ci fu un forte bussare alla porta al piano di sotto, e Stiles guardò in quella direzione, insicuro di cosa fare.

Derek scattò, prima di esitare con il volto concentrato, e guardò Stiles. "È Laura. È successo qualcosa. Dobbiamo…"

Stiles balzò su, inciampando su una scarpa vagante, e si raddrizzò. "Ok, ok, dov’è il bagno?" Al cenno della testa di Derek, andò a cercare degli asciugamani, bagnandone due sotto il rubinetto e correndo indietro trovandolo già mezzo vestito. Gliene lanciò uno, pulendo se stesso con una smorfia, e iniziò a raccogliere i propri vestiti.

Si sentivano già i passi di più di una persona sulle scale, e Stiles era sul punto di mettersi la maglia nel momento in cui Derek aprì la porta, rivelando Laura e, stranamente, anche Scott, lì in piedi con i nasi arricciati.

"Amico," disse Scott, portandosi il polso alla faccia, "C’è puzza di…"

"Non è questo il momento giusto, ragazzo," ribatté secca Laura, ma lei stessa aveva una smorfia sulla faccia. Si concentrò su Derek. "Sono sul serio felice per voi ragazzi, e per tutto il resto, ma, oh mio Dio," disse, e Derek fece dei passi avanti.

"Cos’è successo?" disse, con le spalle rigide, e guardò fra i due. "Cosa ci fa lui qui?"

Laura gesticolò verso Scott. "È venuto a cercarmi," agitò una mano, "Stiamo tipo discutendo la sua unione al nostro branco. Ma questo ora non è importante… Derek, il nome di Deaton ti dice niente?"

Stiles si accigliò. "Tipo, il veterinario?" chiese, Scott annuì.

"Sì, amico, il tipo che di solito ci lasciava visitare i cuccioli quando avevamo, tipo, sei anni, prima che tutto venisse chiuso? È rimasto in contatto con mia mamma – credo che siano amici o una cosa simile, e…"

Derek mise una mano avanti. "E noi che c’entriamo?"

"Derek, sta provando a cercarci dall’incendio," disse Laura, col viso pallido. "Conosceva mamma. Penso che lui fosse qualcosa per il nostro branco. Sai, tipo quei consiglieri di cui abbiamo sentito parlare? Aiutano gli alpha, se loro ne hanno bisogno."

Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto. "C’è _nessuno_ da queste parti che sia un normale essere umano?"

Laura lo ignorò, facendo un passo verso Derek. "Derek, stava provando a rintracciarci, perché non siamo stati solo noi a scappare quel giorno."

La faccia di Derek perse colore, e Stiles spalancò la bocca. Fece un passo verso di lui, mise una mano sulla sua spalla e gliela strinse.

"Di cosa… di cosa stai parlando?" gli chiese, con una voce bassa in cui echeggiarono dei tremori.

Laura si azzardò a sorridere con gli occhi spalancati, e una risata isterica risuonò forte. "Derek, si tratta di Cora," disse, "Deaton l’ha fatta uscire fuori. È _viva_."

 

 

\---

 

 

È stata la risata, supponi, quando pensi a quel giorno. Lo è ancora.

Diversamente da allora, non sei nascosto in un angolo, e il desiderio di essere da solo è qualcosa che non senti da un po’. Non da quel primo giorno, non da quella notte, sei settimane fa, quando lui è venuto da te, arrabbiato, nervoso e coraggioso. Quando ha fatto l’unica cosa che tu non riuscivi a permetterti di fare – perché essere naturale e vulnerabile sono, per te, parole che descrivono l’essere aperti con un’altra persona, esporre il proprio cuore, invece che lasciare il proprio corpo vulnerabile a un attacco.

Lui si è fatto strada strisciando nel tuo angolo buio, illuminandolo con un sorriso saputo e una boccaccia intelligente, e non sei sicuro di quando una parte di te ha smesso di essere impaurita di tutto questo. Ha smesso di volersi nascondere.

Avresti potuto non sapere cosa la possibilità di lasciarlo andare avrebbe potuto dire; sai cosa ti ha dato, ma a volte, quando c’è silenzio – quando la luna è crescente e il suo bagliore tocca la tua pelle, nuda contro le lenzuola – ti chiedi se l’altra parte di te l’ha fatto. Se quella parte di te che è confinata e oscura ha ringhiato per prendere il sopravvento quando tu non eri in grado di vedere l’ovvio, e ha selezionato lui. Ha scelto lui per farlo diventare tuo. (Ha scelto te per farti diventare suo).

No, oggi sei seduto prono, con i tuoi amici più intimi – e potenzialmente intimi – intorno a te, mentre tua sorella scrive messaggi alla sua migliore e impetuosa (e perlopiù rossa) alleata, e prova a non andare avanti e indietro.

È la personificazione della bestia in gabbia, del lupo segugio, l’alpha protettiva non contenta fino a quando il suo branco non sarà abbastanza vicino da essere toccato.

Ogni ombra che passa dalla porta è un fulmine, porta la tua attenzione alla vetrata, facendoti chiedere se è questa Quella Giusta. C’è buio fuori, silenzioso e pacifico, ma tutti quanti nella stanza sono agitati e con i nervi pronti a scattare.

Lui prende la tua mano e la stringe, e resta fermo, e nonostante lo stress di questo momento, l’espressione che c’è nei suoi occhi per te è abbastanza per tornare indietro, per far calmare la bestia e darti respiro. Il suo sguardo è _Casa_ – è quello che ti ha dato. È il sentirsi di nuovo al proprio posto in una città che ti ha rubato così tanto. È il profumo di pino nella riserva, il coro dei saluti del mattino quando corri attraverso il parco, il tifo della folla dietro di te la prima volta che l’hai baciato in pubblico.

È quello che senti nel tuo petto ogni singola volta che lo guardi.

Il suo migliore amico è al suo braccio, ed è qualcuno con cui senti delle affinità, anche se non sai spiegare come. È innamorato di qualcuno di cui ti sei ritrovato a desiderare di poterti fidare, e non pensi che sia solo la sua gentilezza e la sua natura dolce ad averti attirato. Forse è perché siete fratelli adesso, ma riesci a vedere in lui la persona che avresti potuto essere se nessun altro ti avesse preso. Se _lei_ non ti avesse reso suo per prima.

Un’altra ombra passa oltre, e tu cogli lo sguardo del Potenziale. È nuovo a tutto questo, e nervoso nel modo in cui lo sono i cuccioli, eppure sta in effetti per ricevere il Morso. Sorride in maniera impacciata, e distoglie gli occhi, e devi ancora decidere se tua sorella sta facendo la cosa giusta a considerarlo, ma è puro e giudizioso di cuore, come solo qualcuno che ha così tanto bisogno di una famiglia può esserlo.

La tua migliore amica è seduta accanto a te, e il suo amore è alla sua spalla, e lei ha una mano sulla tua schiena. Lei è con te da più tempo di tutti gli altri, e sarà ancora lì anche dopo che la polvere si sarà diradata – lo sai. Il suo tocco è benvoluto e caldo, e tu la ringrazi mentalmente per essere tua.

L’ultima ombra passa dalla porta, e c’è un trattenimento di respiro collettivo quando si muove per bussare – ma tua sorella è lì, impaziente e materna, e sta ansimando contro le proprie mani prima che l’ombra possa perfino superare la soglia della porta.

Vi mettete in piedi, l’energia non è più trattenuta nei vostri corpi, e circondate l’ombra, circondate _lei_ , e la state invitando in ciò che avete coltivato, perché lei è stata via per troppo tempo, rubata dalle circostante, e un minuto di più senza di lei potrebbe essere un minuto troppo lungo.

Tua sorella – _sorella maggiore, ti correggi_ – prende di nuovo il controllo, mostra i suoi occhi rossi e ordina a voi tutti di farvi indietro, perché è protettiva ed estatica e _la sua sorellina ha bisogno di aria_.

Vengono fatte le presentazioni, e vengono scambiati degli abbracci, e lei viene spinta piano dentro, le viene indicata una sedia. Delle voci si arrampicano l’una sull’altra, entusiaste e inquisitive, e la tensione nervosa sparisce solo quando cogli il Potenziale a guardarla e lei che lo ricambia con uno sguardo – riservato e dolce – tu gli rivolgi gli occhi lampeggianti di blu, in un muto ordine di _non pensarci neanche, Lahey_.

Senti la _sua_ risata sopra tutte le altre – sfacciata, brillante e calorosa, e sorridi. Sorridi perché sai _come farlo_.

Sì, è stata la risata, supponi, quando ripensi a quel giorno.

Lo è ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali della traduttrice:**  
>  \- Sugar cookie, i biscotti di cui Derek puzzava, secondo Laura: [ricetta1](http://dolcezzeemagia.blogspot.it/2013/01/sugar-cookies-perfetti-per-biscotti.html), [ricetta2](http://paroledizucchero.com/2012/09/15/sugar-cookies-semplici-friabili-leggeri/).  
> Dio, sto fissando il file ancora incredula: questa è la traduzione più lunga – e per certi versi più difficile – che ho fatto finora, mi ha tenuto compagnia per _mesi_ e arrivare alla fine mi fa sentire un po’ triste… Che dire, ringrazio la mia beta, [Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567), per avermi aiutato e sostenuto fin qui, e chiunque di voi abbia scelto di seguire questa storia fino alla fine :)  
>  Detto questo, io vi saluto e auguro una buona infornata di dolci a tutti! ;)  
>  _Graffias_


End file.
